Unnatural Occurences
by Nightra
Summary: Allen Walker, a fifteen year old boy, has been accepted to Dark Heath Academy and has to now travel to England, since the Academy is built there. But what he doesn't know is what awaits him. He has seen multiple deaths, blood and sorrow, will that help with his encounters somehow, or not? AU. Current Status: Fillers
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**D. Gray Man  
**_

**Author's Note: **Now there is one thing that I want you all to know. That is that I'm not going to make every character act like they do in the anime/manga. I definetely won't make them that diffrent either. ****

Summary: Allen Walker is a 15 year old boy who lives in Ireland, Allen has white hair and silver eyes, he also has a scar on the left side of his face, he wears gloves on his arms for reasons unknown. 

He is not shy, but he doesn't want to stand out either. He also often got lost.

When he was younger, his foster father died and he was left to be taken care of by his fathers brother Neah and his awful 'master' Cross.

But for him at the moment, It was the best day of the year, a perfect day to go back to England, but it was sad to say goodbye to his uncle Neah. 

At least he could go to Dark Heath Academy. It is extremely hard to get there. Most people end up failing.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray Man doesn't belong to me.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 1: Prolouge_

**A few days ago**_**.**_

_Dear Mr. Walker,  
_  
_We're glad to inform you, that you have been accepted to the Dark Heath Academy. Congratulations. As you might know it is quite hard to get to this Academy becauase of how good your grades have to be, nevertheless you made it this far so we gladly accept you in._

We have sent you two other letter which tell you what you need to do.

Please do follow the rules of this school, and we hope that you will study just as well, or even better in the academy.

Sincerely,

_Tira K. Hopspring_

_Secretary of Dark Heath Academy_

My hands were shaking as I read the letter over and over again. 

''What do you have there Allen? A love letter?'' Uncle neah laughed at his own joke when he said that. He was wearing a long, completely black coat and was smoking a pipe.

''N-No, why would anyone send a love letter to someone like me.'' I sighed as I was a bit embarrased at what uncle said. ''Anyway it's a letter from Black Heath Academy. It's a- ''

I was cut off.

''I bet you were rejected again, hahaha.'' He laughed again, _well he is surprisingly cheerful today. _

''Nope, actually, they accepted me.''

''What? You mean THAT Black Heath Academy?'' His pipe fell from his hands as he said that and he started coughing.

_Come on now, it's not that surprising, I mean, it's not that I have been rejected from that many academys. Only like... two. _I thought while giving an annoying expression.

''Three actually.'' I heard him say as I was thinking of how many I have been rejected from.  
_  
_''Eh.. What? How did you hear me. I didn't say anything.'' I said not too surprised not too annoyed. I guess you could say that it was quite normal, because he did that often and afterwards said something like-

''I didn't actually read your mind, I just saw from your expression on what you were thinking.'' He said with a giggle. ''Anyway you were accepted? That's quite surprising, seeing as that academy is one of the top 10 in England... I think.''

''You keep your thinking to yourself, I'm just happy that I could actually get in.'' I said with a fake smile.

I wasn't really happy at then, because I knew that uncle Neah wouldn't be able to come with me to England and that also reminded to me on who was surely supposed to look after me. My 'master', Cross Marian.

I turned to look at the other two letters.

The second letter I opened, was about rules. All the same as always, no running in the halls, no sleeping during class, no thieving. _Can you believe it, there are 46 rules. Ughhh. Too many._

The third letter was about what I have to wear. Well not like it matters, cause they will send me the clothes. But I read the letter anyway.

_You will be sent a package from school, from there you will find your new school clothes, please remember that it is quite necessary for you to wear our school clothes, otherwise we wouldn't know if you are our student._

You will be sent a long, black coat and some other stuff, you will see them when you get the package.  
Also remember that you need to ask permission from the head teacher, if you want to wear something else with the coat.

I read it through just as quick as I read the other two letters.

_At least I can ask the head teacher, if I can wear gloves and something else in PE._

''So start packing your stuff Allen. Quickly now, we don't have time to waste, your money, phone, toothbrush, everything.'' I heard Neah say while I was deep in thoughts.

''Huh? What do you mean? Where are we going?'' I asked completely clueless.

''Don't you ''huh'' me, makes me think that I can't explain myself well at all. And not we, you're going to England of course. Where else? That is the place where Dark Heath is right?''

''Well yea, but I mean, I have time.''

''You only have 1 week before you're going to school. Go pack your things right now. We're leaving second thing tomorrow, capisce?'' He said with a grin.  
''Okay Fine.'' I said, turned around and went to pack my things.

**The Next Day.**

''You're going way too fast! Slow down'' I yelled while almost hitting my head to the ceiling of the car, because of a sudden bump in the road.

''I am slowing down! Can't you see!? It's going slower.'' I heard him yell.

''You're only going down about 2 miles every minute that isn't slowing down that is constantly dropping your speed!'' I yelled while trying to roll my eyes, but failed, as I this time did hit my head to the ceiling of the car.

''It's the same goddamn thing!'' He yelled while I was feeling for a bump on my head with my hand. 

_Geez, he is much nicer than 'master', but when he gets on the road he becomes even worse than master ._ I thought.

When we finally stepped out of the car, then the weather was rainy and really windy, I noticed that we came 40 minutes too early to the port.

''Ughhh, uncle why did you have to start speeding. I told you to slow down, look at the time I have 40 minutes free time, since the ship leaves in 70 minutes.'' _Well I would have had more time either way,_ I sighed as I said all of that. ''Well, at least I can check out all the neat stuff in here.''

''That's right! That's exactly why I brought you here earlier, so you could look around the port and buy stuff. Because I know that you have alot of money to spend, I checked it yesterday night. How the hell did you get so much?'' He asked with really big eyes.

''Uhhhh.. well you know... just luck'' I said, _like hell you came so early because of that and_ _there's no way I'm gonna tell you about how I went gambling for 5 years because of master, so I could pay off his depts, but I know that I need at least five times as much as I have right now and then some more to completely pay off his depts. Right now I think I have about 12 million yen (86 000 euro) or something like that._

''Luck? What does luck have to do with anything? I bet it's Cross's fault.'' He said with a huge grin on his face.

_How did he get it in one go?_

''Anyway you've got to go now, I'm still gonna pay you money each month and don't forget to call me when you reach England. I'll tell you where to go then. Okay?''

''Yea ok. Bye then.'' I said with a sad smile.

''Bye.'' 

I walked away from my uncle and went to get the ticket for the ship.

I put on my hood because I didn't want anyone to see my face, no matter what. Getting glances and everyone whispering that I'm disgusting would be the last think I want on the day when I go to England.

After getting a ticket I looked around to find some sort of food related place where I could eat. And then I finally spotted one, I started walking towards it, then going a bit faster and faster until I was running. And when I finally got to it I smelled. Mmmm fresh grilled meat, sweets and french fries and alot of other food as well. But then I remember that I shouldn't be wasting alot of money everywhere, because it would then soon dissappear, so I just bought five hamburgers and a drink.

As I was walking and eating my third hamburger, I saw a girl with dark green hair tied into pigtails, running towards me, and suddenly my eyes widened, she was really beautiful, more than beautiful. My heart started to beat much faster than normal. And I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

And then suddnely someone bumped into her side, making her lose her balance and she was about to fall,

_she is quite close, so if she were to fall then she would take me with her, I wouldn't mind falling down with her, but I just bought this jacket so I'd rather not plus she would probably see my face, but she's too close I wouldn't be able to put the burgers away and raise my hands in time..._

Subconsciously I lifted my arms making every single burger I had left fall down from my hands right into the only spot with mud in it. _Damn it, I just bought them. Wait, more importantly._

She fell right into my hands. I took a glance at her and saw her eyes, they were the colour of a Tanzanite, she was wearing a nigth sky blue coat and long black boots. I stared at her just a bit longer, but reality hit me with cold hands and I suddenly remembered, that she might see my face, so I quickly turned my head away and helped her up.

''Oh.. I'm sorry I-I uhhh... I wasn't looking.'' She said looking at me, or well trying to look at me, since I turned my head away from her.

''It's uhh... no, ar-are you okay?'' I said I could feel my cheeks turning red from embarrasment.

_How come I'm studdering_ _from talking to a girl._

''Yes, thanks to you.'' She then smiled and was about to start going ahead again, but she noticed the burgers and the drink that had fallen down. ''Oh... did I knock them over, sorry let me get you new ones.''

''No it's okay, I'll just go buy them myself.'' I said and started walking towards the small food restaurant. But then I felt sudden warmth on my shoulder. I turned around a bit, enough to see that she was holding her hand on my shoulder. I felt how my face went completely red.

''W-what?'' I asked, trying to ignore the beating of my heart going louder and louder and faster and faster every second.

''It's okay, I'll buy them, follow me if you don't believe me and start thinking that I'll run away.'' she said with a smile.

_Huh? Why wouldn't I believe you, and first off, why would you run away after putting your hand on my shoulder and saying 'I'll buy them'. The logic in those words were quite far._

But still I started following her, as she walked to the small restaurant.

_Damn it! Why am I following her, if by some accident my hood were to fall off then, she would most definitely start screaming at me. And everyone were to start looking at me, I wouldn't want that, definitely not on the day when I'm going to England.  
_  
''By the way I'm Lenalee Lee.'' I barely heard that over my weird thoughts on trying to figure out if I should run away all of a sudden, or keep following her.

''Oh, really? Well nice to meet you Lenalee-san, I'm Allen Walker.'' I said, being a bit surprised on how she suddenly started talking.

''Nice to meet you too Allen-kun.'' She said. ''So can I ask, to where are you going?''

''I-I'm going to England, to uhh.. study.'' _Really? There was no need to stutter there geez, how much more can I embarass myself._

''I'm going to England as well.'' She said with a bright smile.

_Really? She's going too? That's great, though I doubt I'll meet her again in England._

As we finally made it there, she bought me three more burgers and the drink as well.

''Thanks.''

''No need to thank me, because the burgers fell because of me in the first place, so yea.''

''Yea... I guess.''

''Anyway I have to go get the ticket, since the ship leaves in about 15 minutes.'' She said with a bit of a worry on her face.

''Ahh.. okay, well I guess, uuhhh.. bye then.''

''Bye Allen-kun.''

I watcher her run off. After she had disappeared I then started going towards the ship. The ship was crowded. I checked out a bit of the inside in the ship and found a map.

**FLOOR 1 & 2**

_**Cargo & Transportation units**_

**FLOOR 3**

_**Shops **_

**FLOOR 4**

_**Restaurants & Pubs**_

**FLOOR 5 **

_**Cabins**_

**FLOOR 6 & 7**

_**Deck**_

_So, the places I want to go are on floor 3, 4,6 and 7, but first off. I didn't quite fill my stomach with those hamburgers, so better either go to the restaurant or the shop. _I decided to go to the restaurant.

The restaurant was crowded, almost every single table was full. LuckilyI saw a completely empty table right next to a window.

I quickly went there and sat down, I felt how the ship started moving. I went and ordered myself 4 plates worth of food and went back to my seat. As I was waiting, I saw how the restaurant started to get filled up even more than before. Absolutely every single seat that was near a table was taken, except for the one I was at, noone was there sitting in any of the chairs.

_Can people see through my hood? _I thought. And quickly checked if my hood was still on. In fact it was, so people probably just didn't want to sit near me.

I sighed and felt a touch on my shoulder, it was warm and familiar, I shivered thinking that it must be someone who wants me to sit somewhere else and take my place. I turned around completely and saw the same purple eyes and a familiar smile, I quickly turned around so that she wouldn't see my face.

''Oh... uhhh hello again, Lenalee-san. Glad you could make it, ummm can I ask you what you are doing here?'' I felt how my face went a bit red again. _Arghh! Not now._

''Well seeing as absolutely every other seat was taken, I saw this one table that was completely empty with the exception of you. Can I perhaps sit here?'' She asked.

_Sit here? She wants, to sit here? Next to me? This must be a dream, it had to be. Why would she sit next to a 'monster'._

''Uhhh... sure if you want, that is.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' She then sat down right across from me.

I'm quite sure I know why she sat right across from me. I lowered my head a bit more.

''Uhhh... I'll go ask for a menu for you if you want?'' _Oh great I oficially now understand what it feels like, when you don't know what to talk about._

''Sure. If you would.'' She said still smiling.

I stood up and quickly started to walk towards the table where all the menus were. When I came back I saw Lenalee looking out of the window.

''Uhhh... here you go.'' I said and gave her the menu and sat down

''Thank you.''

_''WAIT WAIT WAIT! Isn't this a bit like an uhhh... No wait, there just aren't anymore seats avaible. She probably would have gone to a diffrent seat if there were anymore available._

I sighed as I thought of that sad thought.

But I guess Lenalee saw me sigh, or well heard, so she asked.

''Something wrong?''She asked.

''Uhh... no nothing, I just haven't been to England in 5 years. Feeling nostalgic.'' I said.

''Oh, okay.''

After a bit of time passed a waiter delivered the food for me and asked for what Lenalee wanted. I saw how she opened her mouth a bit and saw how much food I had asked for. But when she noticed what she was doing she quickly closed her mouth and quickly ordered only one plate worth of food.

''You eat alot don't you.'' She said this time having a smile, that I could tell was about to break into laughter. I felt a bit embarrased.

''Oh uhh...'' I didn't know what to say, so I just kept on eating.

After I had finished eating I sat back at my chair and felt, as if someone knocked my chair, I turned around to see who it was and saw a face that was too familiar for me to forget and quickly turned away when I heard the words whispered to me as he walked away.

_''That scar on your neck is quite familiar. Meet me on the deck alone, within the next hour unless you want something to happen to your girlfriend there.'' _

I felt my face turn completely white. _Why is he here, how did he see the scar, it's on the right side of my neck, there is no way he could've seen it, since he came from the left. Which means he is the one who did it. How did I get myself into this. _I stood up and said.

''Lenalee I have to go uhhh.. make a call.'' I said hoping she doesn't realise the lie.

_She definetely realised it, I can see it in her face. Please don't say anything._

''Okay, see you in a bit then.'' She said with a smile, that said that she understood.

I left the table to go on to the deck, as I stood up and went through the crowd, I saw the map and went towards it. When I looked where the stairs were, I felt as if someone was watching me. I quickly turned around to find that noone was looking at me. I sighed with relief and went up the stairs which were right in front of me. _Surprised I didn't see them before. They were probably right in my face all this time._

I finally got up to the deck and saw the only other person there, looking out to the sea at the highest possible floor. I went up there and saw him, but I didn't go any closer to him and left at least 8 meters worth of distance between us.

He was wearing a light blue coat, dark green boots and a gray hat.

''Hello Allen Walker, how have you been? I've been worrying about you. A lot.'' He asked, with a smile saying that nothing good will come out of this.

''What do you want?''

''Now is that some way you greet an old friend?'' he said still smiling.

''I don't know what your definition on 'old friend' is, Šeri, but I'm certainly not one of them. At least I don't want to be.'' I said while taking a small step back.

His smile faded a bit and he now stood there with serious face and said

''He'll come and find you soon Allen Walker, he already knows that you are going to England, Dark Heath to be precise, that's how I found you, he told me where you are going. He has a message, 'Unnatural occurrences, won't be unnatural for you soon'.''

''Huh? What are you talking about? Who is 'he' and what is that message about?'' I asked completely confused.

''No wonder you don't know, well I won't make your life easier by telling you, instead you will find out for yourself.'' He started lauhing and then suddenly, I saw him pulling out something sharp and shiny, I knew from previous experiences that, that shiny thing will be the thing, that will eventuelly kill me if I won't be careful. I quickly took 5 steps back.

''Now come, Allen, let me teach you something, like I did the last time. That white face of yours fits your white hair and silver eyes perfectly.'' He grinned and started walking towards me.

I felt as the hood on my head fell off my head when I quickly turned around and started running, but I was a bit too late, my jacket got hit by the sharp knife and saw the zipper broke. But luckily I made it down the stairs to the second deck before any other injuries. I took a last glimpse on where the person was standing and saw nothing there. I ran as fast as I could, back down the stairs and stopped running half way down, I tried fixing the jacket but unfortunately it didn't work, so I just left the zipper open so that it would look as if nothing happened. _I don't want to get the other people's attention, so I better slow down before I make it down the steps._

I started walking normally again I saw as the jacket still had a not so noticable cut in it, so I thought that people probably won't see it, but for some reason people were still looking at me, trying to not pay any attention to that, I went back to the restaurant and saw Lenalee sitting at the desk, surrounded by 2 guys.

Hoping that they weren't the people with Šeri, I went towards the desk, I didn't know how to act so I just sat down. And tried sending a questioning look towards Lenalee.

I wasn't surprised that the two guys took a quite surprised look at me, but I was surprised that Lenalee took a surprised look at me as well. _I can undestand the two guys sending me that kind of look, but why does Lenalee-san have that kind of look as well._

The two heads turned back to Lenalee and said, ''Come on now baby, come with us, you'll have much more fun with us than with tht freak over there.'' They said looking at me.

I wasn't too surprised that they thought I was a freak, who wouldn't. But the problem was why they thought of that, even though they didn't know what I look like. _Whatever, it doesn't matter._

''No, I'm staying with Allen-kun!'' She said with an irritating look.

''Allen-kun eh?'' They said looking at me. ''Šeri told us about you.'' They started laughing.

I stood up really fast, _no no no no no, please no. What now?! Well I can't get Lenalee involved that's for sure. I wanted to run, but Lenalee was there, what if they will try to kidnap her or something, there's no way I can run._

I sat back down and said.

''R-really? Th-that's... great.'' I said.

''Yea! It is, isn't it!'' They started laughing and went away. ''Have a nice time with that cutie over there.'' They said still laughing.

_What do I do now? Lenalee-san is definitely going to ask something, there is no way I'm going to tell about my connection to Šeri or for that matter anyone else dangerous. I'm not going to get her involved._

''Ummm... Allen-kun, are you okay?'' I heard her ask.

''Y-yea.''

''I like your hair.''

My face went white and put my hood back on super fast. _How could I forget about the hood. I felt as it fell off from my head when he attacked me right? Damn it!_

''You.. I.. uhhh... you saw my... hair?'' I asked and turned my head completely away.

''Your hood was off, so yea I saw your hair. Though why did you put it back on, I already saw your hair.''

_So she didn't see my scar? That's great._

''It's not important... there are more seats available now, you can go sit somewhere else.''

''Why should I?''

''N-no reason. J-just because.''

''I don't want to.''

I sighed and lifted my hood from my head and turned my head towards her, showing her the scar on my face.

I didn't say anything and just watched as she gasped and put her hand on her mouth. I put the hood back on and lowered my head. _Come on now, leave already! I know you don't want to be next to me, not after seeing my scar. Even if you won't leave then, the only reason why you wouldn't leave would be because of pity. So just leave.I don't want pity._

I felt warmth quickly spreading through my hand, I looked up and saw that Lenalee had stood up and walked next to me and put his hand right onto my hand. I felt as my face turned completely red.

''Do you really think that I'm disgusted of you? Well I'm not, I find it unnatural, which I like, if you didn't know that.'' She said with a smile on her face

''I uhhh... sorry, I guess.'' I said with a confused face

''About what?'' she said, ''You didn't do anything wrong.''

I was happy, happy that someone had accepted me for who I am.

''Lenalee-san, thank you.'' I said and this time I gave a smile which wasn't even the slightest bit fake.

''It's okay, I finished eating before those two jerks came.'' She made a frowny face towards the two guys who were sitting at the corner of the ship, eating. ''Anyway do you want to go explore the ship a bit? I have to buy something for my brother anyway in the shop. Oh and by the way, you don't need to add san..'' She said turning her face towards me again and smiled.

''O-okay!''

I stood up and went past her, and turned around to wait for her. She started walking towards me, but suddenly the ship shaked strongly as a huge wave rammed against the ship. I managed to keep my balance, but Lenalee didn't, she started to fall and she fell right onto me.

I was too busy trying to keep my balance, so I couldn't raise my hands this time. And right as we fell, the shaking stopped and at the next moment. We were both on the ground, I had closed my eyes since our heads bumped together and it hurt quite a bit. And before I did, I saw Lenalee do the same.

And when I opened my eyes, I saw Lenalee lying right on top of me.

''Ow.'' We both said.

But when she opened her eyes, our eyes met and we both blushed, our faces went completely red. She stepped back and stood up as quickly as possible. I, myself sat upright quite fast as well and heard her say.

''So-so-sorry I-I didn't... I accidentally... I-'' seeing as she couldn't get the words out I interrupted her and said.

''It's okay, it was an accident, I understand.'' I said trying to smile, but because I was blushing really bad, I couldn't.

I stood up and so did she.

''Anyway, should we go? You said you wanted to get some stuff for your brother right?'' I said

''Yes.''

Looking around I saw alot of people looking at us, I blushed a bit, but didn't care that much.

After that incident, I didn't wear my hood on anymore. Because I thought it would be pointless.

**2 hours later**

We finished shopping, I had bought myself alot of sweets and some 'candy' (or at least hoping it was candy) that I had never seen before. There was written marzipan on it, Lenalee said she had eaten them once before, and liked them alot, so I took her suggestion and bought one as well. I tried it afterwards and liked it alot as well. I ended up buying 4 more marzipans.

''Uhhh not to be rude or anything. But are you sure you want to waste alot of money on unnecessary things? You won't have alot of money left after leaving the ship.'' She said worryingly.

I smiled and said, ''Don't worry about money Lenalee.'' I said without giving her much detail on how much I have.

''Okay.'' She seemed confused about something, but I didn't pay much attention to it. And looks like she didn't either, after a bit of time passed.

''So where are you going to study in England?'' She asked.

''I was accepted to Black Heath Academy. It's supposevly one of the top 10 in England.''

''Wow you're going to go there as well?''

''What, you're going too? That's great!'' I said

''After I reach England, my brother will come and pick me up. He is a really nice brother, but he is too overprotective of me. Especially when I'm with other guys. To be honest I don't like hanging out alone with random guys anyway, so there's that.'' She quickly added after realising what she just said. ''Oh you're an exception, it's nice being around you.'' She said and smiled.

I just nodded.

''Well we have 5 and a half more hours left until we reach England so I'll go pick a cabin to get some sleep.'' I said.

''Oh well okay. It was fun being with you.'' She said with a smile.

''F-fun?''

''Yea! Well bye then.''

I watched her walk away, after I couldn't see her anymore I went up to a receptionist to ask for a free cabin and got the key for it. I payed for the room and went up to my room. _Room 78, 79, 80,104, 82, huh? Where's room 81? My room should be room number 81, why is this room number 104? That's strange._

''Excuse me, are you looking for room number 81?'' I heard someone say, I turned around and saw a girl about twice as old as me.

''Yes.''

''Well the room number 81 got switched with the room number 104, see someone played a prank and switched the signs that had numbers 81 and 104 written on them. The weird part is that the signs have been nailed to the door, so you can't relocate them without a set of tools.''

''Ahh. So basically, this room, 104, is actually room 81?''

''Yes.''

''Ahh, okay thank you miss.''

''Have a nice stay.''

I opened the door and went inside. It was a simple room, with two beds and a table with a tv on top of it surprisingly.

I dumped the bags in and went straight on to the bed, it was much more comfortable than I thought. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's note: **Well this certainly took much longer to make than I thought it would. Anyway I hope you like it, expect there to be a bunch more. The next chapter will probably come in about 3 days or so. Goodbye then.


	2. Chapter 2: England

_**D. Gray man**_

**Author's Note: **In the Summary I wrote that Allen isn't shy, that is true. He isn't shy towards MOST girls and boys. But he is shy towards Lenalee, so there's that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 2: England_

_''Hello, Allen Walker.'' _

_Someone is laughing and talking to me, but who? I can't see anything. It's too dark._

_''He-hello?'' _

_''Hell-o indeed, Allen.''_

_''Who are you? Where am I?''_

_''See for yourself.''_

_Suddenly everything became brighter, I was now standing right in front of Dark Heath Academy, at least I had this sensation that I was at the academy, but I didn't want to go inside, I felt as if... it's not safe, I took one step backwards while still looking at the academy, there were people there. Alot of them, they all waved at me, I wanted to go to them now. I felt like I knew them. Their faces were familiar, but I couldn't remember them no matter how hard I tried. I quickly started running towards them, but stopped when I felt as if something was blocking my way. I tried pushing through it, but it didn't work._

_I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was still at the academy. But this time, the academy was in ruins and everyone was dead. Blood, was everywhere. Even on the walls of the academy and on the road. _

_''No, NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!'' I started screaming and fell down. And at the next moment._

''AAAAAAAAH!'' My eyes opened as I quickly sat upright. I looked around and sighed out of relief.

_That's right, this isn't the academy, I'm still inside the ship, in the cabin. It was just a dream, a nightmare. Wait, more importantly what time is it?_

''CRAP, IT'S ALREADY THIS LATE!'' I quickly stood up and went to get my things. _I can still feel the ship moving, so it must mean that we still haven't made it to England, either that or we're going back_. I left the cabin, ran to the reception desk, gave the key back and ran to the nearest window.

I saw the port, looks like we are still going towards England and will be stopping in about 10 minutes or so.

I went to the second floor where all the cargo and transportation units were. Supposevly that was the place where they will be connecting the bridge.

So I just sat down on a bench and waited for it to stop. Memories came back, sad memories. And then the nightmare as well.

After a bit of thinking I realised that the ship had stopped, I stood up and after about two minutes, I joined the crowd that was leaving through the bridge, which was indeed connected to the second floor.

_Now what? I promised Neah that I'll call him when I make it to England, but I kinda want to find a place where I can wait and eat first. Just in case._

**15 minutes later**

I was sitting in a small cafe, which just happened to be right across from the port. I sighed as I thought about what I should do next.

_Might as well order some coffee._

When I came back with a coffee in my hands I sat down and noticed a certain someone sitting right across from me. My face went completely red, it was Lenalee.

''Le-le-lenalee! Wh-what are you doing? Here, that is.'' I said, as I stood back up, coffee nearly spilling out of the cup.

''What do you mean? I just came here to wait for my brother to arrive.'' She said with a confused expression.

''Y-your brother? Oh r-right. But why here, didn't you see me sitting here?'' Lowering my voice quite a bit, I added, ''Not that I mind.'' I felt my face turn a bit more red, if that was even possible.

''I just came in and went to the nearest empty seat.'' She smiled. Looks like she didn't noticed what I said at the end.

''Oh okay. Well want me to get something for you?'' I asked while finally smiling.

''Don't worry about it. I'll go get it myself.''

''Okay.''

She came back with a coffee as well. I said that I need to make a phone call, again.

''Okay, see you in a bit.''

I left the cafe and called my uncle.

''_Hello Allen, have you made it to England yet?''_

''Yea, I have, I'm in a cafe right now. You told me to call you when I make it to England. Remember?''

_''Yea, I'm gonna give you directions on where you need to go, it's an apartment. Cross will be picking you up in the mornings and drive you to school. But he said that he doesn't have time to give you a ride back to home, so you'll have to find a way back home yourself. Do you have something to write on and something to write with?''_

''Uhh no, I don't.''

_''Is there anyone you can ask who would give you a pen and paper?''_

''Uhhhh-'' I was cut off.

_''Great! Call me when you get them.''_

''Wai-'' He hung up. _Do you seriously think it's that easy? Of course I can ask Lenalee, but... for some reason it's kinda hard. Well I have no choice. Since I definitely want to get into an apartment instead of being with Cross._

I went back inside and saw Lenalee sitting in her chair. But she was staring outside the window. I stopped behind her and was about to tap on her shoulder, but I stopped inches before doing it.

_Huh? Why did I stop? _

Without thinking anymore, I tapped on her shoulder.

''Yea?'' She asked.

''Umm.. I was wondering if you possibly have a pen and something I could write on?''

''Oh. Yes I do. Here.'' She said smiling and gave me a pen and a piece of paper.

''Thanks.'' _I have her pen right now... so I'm guessing it's best if I stay here and give her the pen back when I'm done writing._

I called my uncle again.

_''Yeah? Allen! Do you have them now? I knew you could do it boy.''_

''Yes, just give me the directions already.'' I sighed as I said that.

_''Okay, wait just a second.'' _I heard something fall and break. _''Shit!''_

I sighed again. ''What happened now?''

_''It's nothing, my pipe just fell and broke, it was a new one as well. Damn it!'' _I heard him sniff, but then quickly say,_ ''Okay anyway I have the directions.'' _I heard him unfold a piece of paper. _''From the place you are right now go left from your point of view and then just follow the dark green buildings that are on both sides of the street, until you find a building that has a red roof and is really big and has buses around them. And get on the bus that says Rakjavi on top. Then when you arrive at the final destination, turn right and don't stop walking until you find a building, that has words Heath Hotel on top of it, I've already called them so you just have to say 'my uncle should have called you and said, that please reserve a high class apartment to a boy called Allen Walker'. Als-''_

''Wait just a goddamn moment.'' I lowered my voice just a bit, hoping that Lenalee wouldn't hear me, but it was pointless, since I sat right across from her. ''First off, how do you know where I am right now, I know you can read my thoughts by looking at my expression, but there is no way that you would know where I am just by talking to me. Second off what time should I start going.'' Lowering my voice even more I whispered. ''And third, why did you reserve me a high class apartment, I don't need such luxury.''

_''Calm down I'll pay for everything myself, besides even if I wouldn't, then you still would be able to stay there for 6 years, I calculated it all before calling them and why are you whispering?''_

I stopped whispering and started talking normally again. ''Uhh... I-it doesn't ma-matter at all.'' ''Anyway,

even if I can pay for it. That is pretty much wasting money. Do you even have enough money? I probably have to pay for it myself in the end.'' I said quite annoyed. ''Wait! Don't tell me.'' I suddenly sounded surprised and worried, ''Don't tell me, that master infected you with the virus? The virus to never stop wasting money?''

_''In your dreams! I'm not gonna waste my money on something so ridiculous as wine. Don't worry about the money.''_

''You're saying that, while going out to buy a new pipe aren't you.'' I had a voice saying that there's no point in trying to hide it.

_''We-well.. lo-looks like you have le-learned something from you uncle. The a-art to read minds.'' _I heard his voice stutter a bit

_''Anyway,l ike I said don't worry about the money, I have enough money to last you there for at least 3 years, and you can start going whenever since that bus is waiting for specifically you, I called the bus owner.''_

''Are you kidding me? Why would you do that. You really like wasting money, just like Cross. Fine whatever, do what you want. Still how did you know where I am.?''

_''I thought it was quite obvious. I went for the obvious solution, you're in the Rhino Cafe right now, right? Well that was right on the other side of the port so I thought you would go there to call me.''_

''That's... quite... that's called stalking Uncle.''

_''It's called caring.''_

''Same thing. Anyway tell me the directions again.''

He told me the directions three times, when I finished he said.

_''Be careful Allen, England isn't the most peaceful place and it definitely isn't that normal either.'' _He said and I knew that he was being serious this time.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' I wasn't too worried. But I decided to take it a bit more seriously this time. ''Got it. Well bye then. I'll call you when I get there.''

I hung up.

''Thanks Lenalee for the pen, here, you can have it back.'' I gave it back to her and smiled.

''Oh thanks.'' She looked a bit confused for some reason.

''Uhhh... did you hear anything...?'' I felt as my face went a bit red.

''Only a bit. I heard where you will be going and that he called the bus owner.'' She smiled

''Oh.. uhhh, he is...'' I started to feel really embarrased.

''So you're going to Heath Hotel? I heard you said that he reserved you a high class apartment. That would cost alot right?''

''Really? I didn't know, whatever.'' _I thought I lowered my voice more than enough._

''By the way Allen-kun, what did you mean by 'master?'' _I guess that's why she looked a bit confused._

''Oh, uhhh.'' I didn't want to tell her the truth. ''Well, master is a person who helped me when I was in a dire situation. And so I started calling him master and started helping him.'' _That has got to be the best lies I have told so far. Even though that lie was half lie half true. Looks like she's buying it, because she nodded._

After a bit of time passed she asked.__

''Allen-kun I'll give you my number all right?'' She said smiling.

_Huh? Phone number? Does she mean phone number?! Obviously, but why would she want to give me her phone number?_

''Y-y-you me-mean phone number right?'' I tried smiling. But couldn't as my face went completely red, a girl wanting to give her number to me? That joke has never been pulled on me. ''If you want, I'll give you mine as well.''

''Sure. Thank you.''

After that, we started talking about random thing. Nothing about past. As we were in the middle of dicussing about songs, I heard someone yell.

''LENALEE-CHAANN'' I looked behind Lenalee and saw a guy about 5 years older than me running towards Lenalee and hugging her, at first she didn't mind, but she did go quite red in the face. But after a bit of time passed she tried getting away from his grip. ''I Missed you so much Lenalee-chan, why didn't you send any letters!'' I looked really confused.

But then the guy noticed me and turned his head towards Lenalee and then back to me. Lenalee had a troubling look on her face, I still didn't get anything that was going on I looked at the guy he had a look like he wanted to kill someone, someone... _ME?!_ My face went quite pale when I understood what his intentions were. I saw him pull out a knife. I stood up, thinking it was one of Šeri's hentchmen.

_Why here, but wait it looked as if he knows Lenalee for a while, i-is Lenalee one of the gang as well. _I didn't want to believe it.

I saw the man charging at me and yelling, ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO LENALEE-CHAN!''

_So this is it, oh well. I guess my life wasn't that good from the beginning, might as well let it end here._

But then Lenalee stopped the man by holding him back as strong she could, well somehow it helped, since the man decided to stop.

''Stop it brother, Allen-kun isn't a bad person! He's nice, he helped me alot.''

_Did I help her at all? I think I didn't do anything but just went shopping with her. And that's pretty much it. Wait, BROTHER? THAT GUY IS HER BROTHER? What should my reaction be?_

''Uhh... Br-brother?'' I asked with a really confused face.

''Yes, he is my overprotective brother, you can see what I mean by overprotective right? His name is Komui.''

''Allen right?'' I heard him say.

''Y-yes.'' I turned my face towards him as I said that.

He started smiling, ''Well Allen, can I ask you? Where do you live?'' his face turned dark and his smile became murderous. _I'm pretty sure that if I tell him where I live, he would come to the apartment at night and kill me. _That thought was made clear when I noticed Lenalee shaking his head fast and put her hands into an x shape.

I took a quick step backwards. ''Uhhh...''

''Brother don't you think we should start going now?'' Lenalee tried convincing her brother to leave. And he agreed after giving me a final murderous look. Lenalee walking away with him and giving me a sad smile. And then I was at the cafe alone and at the center of the attention. I finished my coffee and went outside.

_I should probably start going, since it's turning quite late._

I followed the directions and surprisingly for the first time in my life, I didn't get lost. When I made it to the hotel, then there were multiple hotel workers waiting outside in a line and a red carpet leading inside. One of the workers noticed me and started telling the others about me._ I know I have this scar, but, you guys haven't even noticed me yet._ I was super confused, but when I tried going inside one of the workers stopped me and asked.

''Are you perhaps Allen Walker?'' He had a deep voice, but a warm smile.

''Umm... yes, why?'' I asked really curious, but soon figured out.

''Then welcome our high-class student, your uncle had called and he said that we should ask what he had told you.''

_What he had told me? He told me a lot of stuff, maybe they mean..._

''You mean the 'my uncle should have called you and said that please reserve a high class apartment to a boy called Allen Walker' right?'' I said.

''Yes, you are indeed Allen Walker. We warmly welcome you to Heath Hotel. We hope you have a nice stay.'' They said with a smile.

''Th-thank you. I guess.'' ''Well bye then.'' I added.

''Goodbye, Allen Walker.''

I went inside and went straight to the receptionist and saw with the corner of my eye, that the man I was just talking to, waved at the receptionist and put a thumb up.

''Uhh... hello I'm uhh Allen Walker, my uncle should have called here right?'' I said.

''That is correct.'' the receptionist had a big smile, that for some reason, didn't look fake. ''Here is your key and please don't forget to tell us if you need anything, Mr. Walker.''

The key was completely golden.

''Thank you.''

''Enjoy your stay here.''

I went up the stairs to look for my so called apartment, but it looks like my apartment was nowhere to be found. _Geez what is up with me and rooms today._ I sighed out loud and heard a room door close behind me. I turned around and found a man in his late fourtys coming out of a room.

''Ummm.. Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where room 55 is?'' ''I can't seem to find it.'' I got a bit embarrased again.

''Sure, follow me.'' He said.

I put a smile on and followed him.

He led me to a door which was in the end of the corridor, the door's sides were coated in gold. And there was a night sky blue sign with the words Allen Walker painted in red there. _Did they make it specifically for me? Wow that's quite... I don't even knowwhat it is._

''Thank you for leading me here.''

''No problem.'' He turned around and left.

I unlocked the door with the golden key and went inside. My mouth fell open to what I saw. _Wow it really is an apartment! _It was superb, it had 5 rooms in it, not including the bathroom and the corridor. It felt too luxurious. There was a tv that was the size of a window and the windows were big as well. The bed that was there was really comfortable as well... I quickly went into the kitchen, only to find that it was packed with food, or well the table was packed with it, but only about 4 dishes. There was a note on the only place that was free on the table, I took it and read it.

_Hello Mr. Walker, you are probably wondering why there is so much food in here, well your uncle said that you are a big eater and that we should bring you alot of food, so you wouldn't get too hungry, that would be the last thing we want for our guests: To be unhappy. Have a nice stay._

Sincerely,

_Khara Hops_

_Receptionist of Heath Hotel_

''Hmph, why do they think I eat alo-'' Suddenly. I heard my stomach growl, ''well, time to eat!''

With just 10 minutes all of the food that was on the table, was gone.

_It's already quite late, I wonder where Tim is, I haven't seen him since I went on to the boat. I need to go sleep as well, because tomorrow I will go out shopping for school items._

And with those thoughts I went to the bed and fell asleep right when my head touched the pillow.

**The next day**

I heard a faint knock, it went louder and louder until my my eyes opened and I saw the light coming from the window.

I made a noise.

''Lezmeslep.''

''Mr. Walker, you need to wake up. Something in there keeps making a loud noise and it makes other people worry.'' I heard a familiar deep voice.

I quickly stood up, ''Uhhh I think I know what is making that sound, I know how to stop it. Umm I'll come out in a second, to the restaurant okay?'' I said all of that, but my face went a bit red. _The reason why something is making that loud noise is because I'm hungry. I'm not too surprised, since that food that was left here hardly filled my appetite._

''Very well.'' ''Should I wait here to lead you to the restaurant, or should I leave?''

''Either way is fine.''

''All right, I shall wait for you.''

''Okay thank you.''

I sighed as I stood up and got changed. I quickly left the room and locked the door, as I was walking towards the staircase, I started talking to the man that I met when I first came here.

''So, uhhh.. what is your name?'' I asked.

''My name?'' He said, looked like he was a bit shocked. _What has no guest ever asked for your name?_

''Well, my name is Trimon Hake.''

I reached out my right hand and he did the same. ''Glad to know.'' And I smiled.

After a bit of time, he said that he needs to go help fix the elevator, it had broken down yesterday. He apologised and gave me the directions to the restaurant.

When I was walking towards the staircase I noticed something red coming from under the door to the room 105. I quickly crouched and touched the red liquid with my gloved fingers. I gasped and stood up as quickly as possible. Painful memories of his past started flowing into him.

_B-blood? Wh-why?_

I quickly started running towards the staircase and towards the reception desk. The voman had a smile on her face as she saw me coming.

''Hello again Mr. Walk-''

''There's no time! Help! I saw blood coming from under the door to room 105.'' Her face stiffened a bit.

''B-blood? Mr. Walker.'' She said with a face that looked a bit shocked.

''Yes, blood, would you now come please? Can you bring someone else as well. Just in case.''

''Understood.'' She whistled to a nearby guard. The guard came up quite slowly.

''Room 105 right?'' I heard the woman ask. I turned around to see her picking out the extra key to that room.

''Yes.''

''Guard, please follow this boy to room 105. She might have seen blood.'' She said.

''Understood.'' I'm surprised that both of them decided not to ask any questions.

I started running towards the staircase and went up, when I reached room number 105 I saw the pool of blood again.

''There.'' I pointed towards the door.

The guard opened the door really fast and went inside, but there was nothing inside. Instead there was a man in about his late fourtys, sitting on a chair and writing something. _Isn't that the man I met yesterday, the one who led me to my room?_ Looks like he didn't notice us, the guard seemed a bit surprised. He then crouched and touched the blood with his gloved hand. But I noticed something. It wasn't as dark as it was before. The smell had changed as well. _Wait a moment, why isn't that man moving? Is he asleep or ma-._

''Kid I think you have mistaken blood for a soup called borsch.''

I just kept looking at the man and the pool of blood, until reality hit me. _Thats right! There is no way that someone would die in a hotel. The odds of that happening are lower than 3 percent, hell even lower than 1 percent!_

''Oh.. sorry about that then.'' I said and turned my gaze a bit down.

''Kid, don't worry about the mistake. It can happen. But do remember that the odds of a killing or suicide happening in a hotel are lower than 1 percent.'' He walked away, but not before locking the door.

I headed down with the guard since I was a bit hungry and went straight to the restaurant. But I heard a conversation go down with the receptionist and the guard.

''It was a mistake, the blood turned out to be borsch.''

''Hmph! That kid better know his place. I thought he was being serious for a second, but it turned out that it was just a soup.'' She had an irritated face on. ''You know I bet he was the one who did all of that. A prank. Kids these days always do that, and just look at his face. He has this weird tattoo on the left side of his face and white hair. Gross!''

I saw as the guard had a bit shocked face on how the receptionist talked about the guest, but then quickly nod his head. He went back to his position.

I wasn't too surprised that they were talking behind my back. It happened alot, but the problem was that I had to stay in this hotel for a while and being with people who don't want me here, made me quite sad.

I sighed and went to the restaurant. And ordered quite alot of food. After eating I saw that it was already 11:26 AM. Might as well start with my day and go shopping.

**16:00 AM**

After shopping, I went back to the hotel. When I went past the reception desk I heard the lady say, ''Welcome back Mr. Walker!'' I replied to him with a smile and then kept going upstairs. _Geez if you don't like me then stop talking to me already._

When I reached my room the first thing I saw was Timcampy flying towards me and biting my ear.

''OWOWOW STOP TIM.'' I fell down as I said that.

Luckily he stopped and just went to stood on my shoulder.

''Geez, you just couldn't greet me in a better way now could you.'' I placed down the bags and saw a box on the bed.

_That must be the clothes for school._

I quickly stood up and went to open the box. The first thing I saw was a black coat it wasn't particularly long. It was basically a normal short coat, it had a sun coloured zipper and a white cross with a fire symbol embedded on top of it, in the upper rigth part. Next thing I saw, was the PE clothes, _as I thought, the shirt really is without long sleeves._ I sighed and put the two things back in there. I noticed one final thing in the bottom. It was a snow white shirt, it had black and red buttons on it. And a blue collar. It was probably to put under the coat.

Finally done unpacking. I went outside the hotel to just roam around.

**7 hours later**

I was half asleep as I heard a buzzing noise coming from my phone. I opened it and saw an unknown number. ''Hel-''

_''WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING. IT WAS YOUR SECOND DAY HERE RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME VISIT YOUR OLD MAN!''_

_That yelling is too familiar. Why did he have to call me._

_''OY BOY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!''_

''What do you want?''

_''Does your brain not know the meaning to the words I just said?'' ''They mean, get your slow ass to the house that is right across from the one we were living in the last time we saw each other.''_

''Huh? Now?''

_''No you idiot, tomorrow. OF COURSE NOW?'' _ He hung up. _Great, now that I'm back here I'll be given a bunch of jobs, since I missed out while I was in Ireland._

I slowly stood up, changed and went outside. It was freezing, I felt as how the cold wind freezed my entire body. I started running quickly towards the old house so that I could get some warmth. Timcampy showed me the way.

When I made it there I saw my master waiting next to the house. He looked exactly the same, same long red hair, still wearing that mask, still wearing that coat, still having that beer bottle in his hand and still looking at me with those cold eyes.

''Hello master.'' ''Long time no see.''

''Hello Allen.''

A long silence then.

''Welp, bye then.'' I turned around and started walking.

''OY! STOP RIGHT THERE!''

''Geez, what now?''

''Don't you 'geez' me. You suddenly just left your master and went with your uncle to Ireland and this is the way you greet me after 5 years?'' He looked irritated, at least I thought he did, I couldn't completely see his face. ''I should have given you more bruises and hits.'' He mumbled to himself.

''Just so you know, you weren't the best master I've seen.'' I said with an annoying look. ''When you were drunk, then you never actually did anything else but boss me around and when I stood against you, then you often hit me. I still have the scar you gave me on my back and on my leg.''

''Tch, shut up you're annoying. You better come here tomorrow.'' He said, not a care for what he had done in the past.

''Where to? That house right across from our last one?'' ''Fine then.'' I only said that, to not make him angry, I wouldn't want a conflict in the middle of the street at night.

''You better.'' I heard him mumble, as he walked away, back to his house.

I stood there a bit longer until I went back to the hotel as well.

**The next morning**

_What am I supposed to do now?`Should I just knock on the door or.. _I decided to be a bit more polite and knock, but before my hand reached to the door, it flew open and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged inside, _Crap I forgot that he does that!_ I knew what would often come after this.

''Hey boy! I need money for tomorrow, 20000 yen. Be sure to bring it to me by tomorrow.'' I sighed.

''Yea. Whatev-'' He punched me, I was knocked to the wall making me cough up blood. I knew that would start happening again, soon I'll have more injuries than I had before I went to Ireland.

''You're being too carefree you idiot!''

I quickly stood up and started running to the exit, thankfully I managed to make it before he could grab me or hit me again.

I went to a nearby familiar casino and started playing poker with other people. I quickly won absolutely every single game and got 50000 yen in the end, I kept 30000 to myself, the other 20000 I gave to Cross at the end of the day. Or well put in his letterbox.

''Looks like you had an easy day scarface.'' I heard him say as I left.

''You know my name master.'' I said a bit annoyed and kept walking.

**3 days later**

This is it then. The final day before I go to school. I hope my life won't be as bad as it was in the past, because then people couldn't do anything better, but try to convince me to leave or get killed because I looked like a monster. ''_Hideous, digusting stay away from us! Just go away!''_

Memories of the past began flooding into me again.

_Well since I have absolutely nothing to do today, then I might as well go to the academy and back, just so I would know how to go there and how to get back._

I went to the reception desk and asked if she had a map. She looked surprised at first, but then smiled and gave me a map. It was a map of my surroundings for 20 km.

I asked. ''Sorry to bother you more, but can you tell me where Dark Heath Academy is?''

''Yes, of course.'' She pointed to south-east and I saw a schoolmark on the map there, it looks like it's about 6 kilometres away.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome Mr. Walker. Have a safe trip.''

I went outside and straight towards where the school was.

**1 and a half hour later**

My mouth fell open, it was the biggest academy he had ever seen, only in tv he had seen a bigger one. It looked like it had 5 floors and an underground place as well. The inside of the gate showed that, there was a place for kids as well.

After looking at it a bit more, I turned around and went back the way I came.

_I'm really really REALLY lucky to be accepted to Dark Heath Academy._

I was half way back to the hotel, when I heard my phone ringtone. It was Lenallee. I felt as my face went a bit red, it was just a bit, but it did. Not wanting to let her wait any longer, I accepted the call and said. ''He-hello Lenallee, what's up?''

_''Nothing exactly, I just wanted to call you to make sure everything's okay.'' _

_Is she worrying about me? Yea right._

''Everything's fine, what about you?''

_''I'm fine. I hear wind blowing to your phone, are you perhaps outside?'' _

''Uhh.. yea I'm outside, I just wanted to go see the academy so I would know my way to school and back, just in case.''

_''Ahh okay then. By the way, you probably already know this but you have to go to the principal's office at 9:00 am okay?''_

''Really? I didn't know, thanks though.'' I said smiling, but then relaised that she couldn't see my smile.

_So that's the real reason why she called me. I sighed._

_''well anyway I have to go now, bye Allen-kun.''_

''Bye Lenalee.''

I started going to where the master's house was. When I reached the front door, I knocked and said.

''Master, it's me. Open up.''

After a bit of time I heard a wine bottle break and footsteps.

''Yo.. _Hic. _What's up? _Hic. _Did you.. _Hic_. Come to see your... _Hic. _Master? _Hic._'' ''I'm... _Hic _Flattered.''

''You're drunk again, you idiot. I came to tell you what time I have to leave tomorrow morning to school. Can you come and pick me up at 7:45 AM sharp.''

''Whatever your... _Hic. _Highness says... _Hic._''

''Good.'' I walked away leaving my master behind.

_I hope he will actually come, I told him 7:45 AM to see if he will come or not, if he won't come in 10 minutes after that then I will have to go there by foot. Good thing I thought about that beforehand._

When I finally reached to the hotel I went straight to my room and went straight for the bed.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **In the first chapter, the very first words in bold were, **A few days ago. **(Not including the Summary A/N and the Disclaimer). I'm planning on making it go to the present day somewhere in the future, but I don't quite know when so bear with me on this. Also I don't exactly know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try uploading it within the next 4 days or so. Thank you and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Heath Academy

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **In case you didn't notice, I updated the author's note on chapter 2, I wrote that I won't be putting stuff in present view just yet, I'll wait some chapters before actually putting it back to the present day. Thank you for your time.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray Man does not belong to me.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 3: Dark Heath Academy_

**The school day**

_Damn, looks like the weather won't be that nice to me today._ _But whatever, I just hope master will come and pick me up. After all, it's already 7:50 AM._ _If he won't come within the next 5 minutes, I'll start walking._

I was sitting near the hotel, on the bench. And looking at my watch. Hmmm, _I wonder if Lenalee is awake. I wonder if I should call her so that she could pick me up or something. _

4 minutes left.

_No no no! Impossible, not when her brother is around, I wonder if he perhaps was out all these 6 days searching for me. Probably not, he wouldn't go that far right? Right..?_

3 minutes left.

_I just hope nothing similiar to last year happens, I was teased because of my scar and white hair alot back then. Even if they do tease me this year, then I'll be used to it._

2 minutes left.

_Come on master! I don't want to walk that long, or well since I won't make it by walking I'll have to run. Which is even worse! He's probably drunk in his own house, sleeping on his bed and his tv on._

1 minute left.

I watched as how some workers were running towards the receptionist, including Trimon and guard that was with me when I saw that fake blood. Suddenly I saw as how Trimon looked at me and smiled. He came up to me and said.

''Good morning Allen.'' He said.

''Morning, Trimon.''

''Can I ask you where you are going?''

''I'm uhh... going to Dark Heath Academy, I was waiting for my master to come pick me up, but looks like he won't be coming. So I'll just have to go to school by bus or by foot.'' I sighed as I said that.

''Oh really? Well I wanted to say that something happen-'' But he stopped midway for some reason. ''Okay then. Well, have a nice day.'' He looked a bit troubled as he looked up to the other workers. But he smiled again and walked away.

_What was that all about? Whatever I need to start going, otherwise I'll really be late._

I took one last glimpse at the workers and walked out.

**45 minutes later.**

I was completely breathless. I fell to the ground and was breathing out loud alot. _Too much running._ _But at least I made it here. _

I stood up and went inside still breathing quite hard. The halls were amazing, the lights were diffrent as well, some halls had blue lighting some had red. As I was looking for the principal's office I saw a map on what seemed to be a notice board. I didn't pay much attention to the other places, only for the places where I was supposed to go. I saw where I was and where the principal's office was. _Looks like it should be the last door in this corridor._

When I knocked on to the door I heard someone say.

''Come in.'' It was a man's voice, probably about 5 years older than myself.

I went inside and said, ''hello.''

There was a silence while I was looking at the man and he was looking at me. Our mouth's fell open. And he started talking first.

''Hello Allen-kun.'' His smile was again murderous. ''Take a seat.'' He pointed to the chair that was right next to him, not to the chair that was across from where he was sitting. It was Lenalee's brother.

''Uhh.. I-I-I'm not ac-actually that tired, s-so I'd rather stand.'' I said, while my face went paler every second.

''Nonsense, come here.'' He was still smiling.

''Uhh... okay. Umm Komui was it? Komui Lee?'' I said trying to not pay attention to the sharp equipment, that was behind him, inside a glassed shelf.

''Exactly and you must be Allen Walker. I didn't think you would actually the same person, that was in the cafe.'' He smiled. His face went even more darker.

''Wa-wait just a moment, I know that me and Lenalee were at that cafe. But nothing happend between us. We are not dating and we are definitely not a girlfriend and boyfriend. We just met in the port, she was about to fall, but I managed to help her stay up, but then she noticed that she had made me drop my burgers by catching her and she offered to buy more of them and-'' I told him all of the story. He just simply nodded, and nodded until.

''So basically, you're saying, that she was the one who started talking to you?'' His face was motionless.

''Exactly.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' Finally when I thought that, everything was clear he said.

''So basically you're a stalker?'' His face turned from motionless to murderous again.

''H-huh? How?''

''Well you followed her here, did you not.''

''N-no! I was accepted here 1 week before I met Lenalee.''

''Oh, well then, it's all right.'' His face went back to calm and he told me to sit across from him. I heard him mumble, ''That better be true or else.''

''So Allen Walker, thank you for coming to this school and please do follow the rules of this school, they are very strict. If you break one minor rule then you will be brought here and we will decide on what we should do to you next. However if you break one major rule then, you will be suspended, not allowed to school for about 1 week.''

''All right.''

''Also if you have any questions, then you can ask me right now. Oh and one more thing, remember that you must wear the school clothes to school every day.''

''About that I have a request.'' I said.

''Hmm? What could that be? Do you want to wear something else?'' He asked with a bit of a worrying smile.

''Is it possible, if I could wear gloves while in school and a long sleeved shirt with gloves in PE?'' I said now a bit worried that he might decline.

''Hmmm.. is it okay if I ask why?'' He said. He seemed even more troubled now.

I lowered my head a bit, because I didn't want to look at his face. When I raised my hand to remove the gloves he said.

''Well, sure of course you can. It's probably something personal. So you have my permission to wear gloves and long sleeved shirts.''

I raised my head, full of hope and looked at Komui, he was smiling, looks like he wasn't joking.

''Really?'' I asked, just in case.

''Really.'' ''You should now start going, classes are about to start. Have a nice day.''

''Okay.'' When I left, I felt relieved, relieved that me and Komui aren't enemies. _Wait, WAIT WHAT? KOMUI IS THE PRINCIPAL? I-impossible.. _

As I was still deep in thought I heard how the school bell started to ring, signaling that classes had started. I quickly went into the class I was supposed to go, which was history.

When I opened the class door, then everyone's eyes were staring at me, their mouth fell open, I didn't want others to look at me and I turned my head away a bit. I also noticed that all the desks had two seats which means one long desk for two people.

I just stood there and said nothing.

''Walker right?''

I nodded.

''Okay let's see now...'' She started to look around the class. Probably to find me a seat. _Please tell me you're not gonna put me nex-._ ''Aha there. Please sit in the second row right beside Miss Lee okay?'' _Damn it.. It would be quite hard to concentrate when Lenalee is sitting right next to me._

I turned my head towards where Lenalee was, she smiled at me and I put up a sad smile as well. I started walking towards where Lenalee was sitting, I was still holding my head down, when I noticed a sudden leg pop out of nowhere right in front of my leg, luckily I had good reflexes and put my leg high enough to stand over it.

When I reached to the place where Lenalee was sitting I put my stuff next to hers and sat down. The books were already there for me on the table, Lenalee's were right next to mine.

I looked over to Lenalee and saw that she was looking at me. My face went a bit red and I turned my head back to the teacher only to find a boy with a black eyepatch and red hair looking at me. _What? Do you have to look at me, I know it's hideous, there's no need to point it out._ I lowered my head quite a bit. I saw Lenalee sending a signal to him to stop looking at me, with her eyes. Looks like he understood, since he started looking at the teacher again.

It was a literal pain to be in the class, since everyone was looking at me nonstop. When the class finally ended I took my things and left to go to the next class before Lenalee could say anything. But when I reached to the door, I was punched back by the same person who put a leg to make me fall before. I didn't say anything, but got back up and cleaned myself from dust.

''You have some reflexes to actually be able to dodge that leg right when it came.'' He said while cracking his fists. ''Well? Are you going to say something already?'' He added.

I still didn't say anything, I just waited for him to leave, but he didn't. I looked to the right and everyone was looking at me. Since I didn't want to make a big scene then I waited for him to go away. But that didn't happen. Instead he started to come towards me while running. I quickly took a step to the left making him miss his punch and fall down, then I walked through the door leaving the classroom speechless and the kid to the ground.

''WAIT YOU FREAK!'' I heard him yell. But I didn't listen, I kept walking to the next class which was English.

I sighed thinking, _looks like this school is going to be just like the other schools._ When I opened the door then I was the first to arrive. The desks were again just like they were in history, I sat down next to a window in the last row. I was looking out as more and more people started to come in, I saw as how the person I had dodged walked in as well. He took the seat that was right in front of me. He turned around quickly and spat out a spitball, which went straight to my face. I took it off with no change in my face and just threw it back to him with my fingers, it went right into his mouth and he swallowed it by accident.

''HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' He started to yell. I saw as how all the students were already looking at me.

I just sat there didn't say anything and waited to see his next reaction until finally Lenalee came and stopped the fighting, I looked at her again and she smiled towards me, I smiled back, but that one was fake. And it looks like she knew that as well, after that she went and sat down to the seat that was in the front saying that she needs to concentrate to what the teacher says, but she can't if she's in the back.

When she left I felt as how someone sat next to me, it was the same guy who was in front of me in history. I didn't pay much attention to it though, since the guy spat a spitball again, but this time, it was the one sitting next to me who saved me. He put up a notebook right in front of my face and then shoved it right into the other guy's face. He then started to yell at the one who was sitting next to me, I was totally motionless.

But after he stopped then he didn't bother us anymore.

''I'm Lavi. Lavi Bookman.'' He said and reached out his hand.

''I'm Allen Walker.'' I reached out mine as well and I shook his.

''Allen right?''

I nodded.

''I saw how you dodged his attack, those were some good reflexes there, I'm impressed.'' He said trying to keep the conversation going.

''Not really. Anyone could dodge those.'' I said. I added ''I know you don't want to be near me, you can leave.''

''Why would I wan't to leave Al-chan?'' He asked with a confused face.

''More like why wouldn't you?'' ''And don't call me that.''

''Because, you seem fun.''

''I'm not fun. As you can see I'm the most pointless guy on earth.'' I said.

''You're fun to me.'' He said while laughing

''And to me as well.'' We both turned around to see Lenalee there. ''Hello again Allen-kun.''

''Hello Lenalee.'' I said, this time with a fake smile again. ''I don't know what your definition on fun is, but I'm definitely not that.''

'' 'Hello Lenalee'? You two know each other?'' Asked Lavi with a face that looked like shocked and surprised.

''Before I came here I was in Ireland visiting my aunt.I went to the port in Ireland to go to England and was about to go buy a ticket, when someone bumped into me and I was about to fall, but I saw Allen in front of me. He was wearing a hood that time so I couldn't see his face. But anyway when I was about to fall then Allen catched me before falling and helped me back up. And after that I bought him back his burgers that fell when he catched me. And then I sat next to him in the ship's restaurant.'' _You mean in front of._ ''But he was still wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face nor his hair. I was quite sad that you didn't show me, but then he showed me after coming back from calling someone. I remember the exact words you told me then.''

'' 'It's not important... there are more seats available now, you can go sit somewhere else.' ''

''Why should I? Was my answer.''

''And then you lifted your hood revelaing that scar and that hair. Well I saw your hair before but that was the first time I saw your scar.''

''That's a scar? I thought it was a tattoo.'' Lavi said.

''Of course it's a scar, why else would he hide it. Though I don't see anything to be wrong with that. But you must have had quite the past right?'' Lenalee said with a worrying face.

''Oh.. uhhh... no I-I had the best childhood in my life.'' But I could tell that their eyes met and didn't believe me.

''I have to go back to my seat.'' I heard Lenalee say.

And then Lavi said. ''Damn your lucky Allen, you were able to talk to Lenalee and make her your friend.''

The word friend was stuck in my head for the rest of the day, _Friend? Yeah right. They'll just betray me in the end. Thought I don't want that, there's no denying that._

When it was lunch time then I went to the cafeteria and ordered dishes, Lavi and Lenalee following me.

''There's no way you're gonna eat all of that.'' I heard Lavi say, I shrugged my shoulders and went to the only free table available.

''You shouldn't say that Lavi, I saw how Allen-kun ate more than what he has right now in the ship.''

''WHAT? MORE THAN THAT?'' Lavi yelled

I sat down and started to eat.

''Allen-kun you became more quieter, did something happen?'' _Right on the dot Lenalee, though I have no idea what happend. Since Trimon didn't tell me._

''Nope. Nothing happened.'' I said calmly.

When I finally switched to my last dish I saw how there were spitballs in it. I looked towards where the man was who shot them he was laughing I went and threw the food away. And went back to the desk to get my things.

''Why did you throw that away?'' I heard Lavi say.

''Because I was full.'' I lied, but this time I made the lie that was believable and it looked like he bought it. But Lenalee didn't.

''Don't lie Allen-kun, there's no way you were full. I saw how you were about to eat, I saw how there were spitballs in there. Why don't you do anything?'' She started to become a bit angry.

''I don't want to create a scene.'' I said calmly. And turned my head away.

Lavi who was looking at me was stunned when he heard the new news. I saw him stand up and take his food and then go towards the guy who he knew had done it. And poured all the soup onto his head and then came back, he said, ''That's for my buddy.''

I looked at Lavi come back and put his hand on my shoulder.

''Thanks, I guess.'' I said with a smile, which this time wasn't fake.

''That's the smile I've been wanting to see. Anyway let's go to the next class.'' Lavi said.

''Okay.'' Both me and Lenalee said.

**After school**

I left the class with other students and went straight outside.

''Bye Al-chan.''

''Bye Allen-kun.''

''Bye Lavi, Lenalee.''

When I left the school and was in an alleyway I felt a strong pain in my head and the next moment I went unconcious.

_Owwww... What is this pain? Where is it coming from? I can't move. I can only feel. _I opened my eyes and heard.

''So you're finally awake you freak.'' That voice was familiar, it's the kid who punched me.

''Where am I?'' I asked and opened my eyes, but barely saw the boy.

''Well nice question we're currently in school and it is currently 7 PM, I tied you up in a chair so you wouldn't move.''

''Why are we in school.''

''Because I brought you here after I knocked you out.'' He said that while laughing.

''What do you want? Attack me?''

''No no, attacking you won't do much, I'll torture you, so you just sit still and I'll keep lecturing you.''

I felt sudden pain in my stomach, which made me cough up blood, I also felt pain in my legs and arms. And it kept on going. After about 30 minutes of torture I heard him say.

''Well I think I've had enough. I guess it's time to do one big wound as well.''

And I felt as how I started to scream when something sharp was put through my stomach and that something also scrathed my right arm.

''Goodbye now, Walker.'' ''I'll see you tomorrow in school.''

I felt as how the rope loosened and it fell down, then I heard how the door open and close. I coughed up more blood and went to the infirmary to get some painkillers and treat my wound. Luckily it was open. I went straight for the sink and coughed up even more blood, filling the sink with blood. When I opened the cabinet I saw a bunch of stuff, I took out painkillers and ate 2 of them, when I felt as if I could walk a bit again I went to tie up my wounds.

_That kid did quite some damage to me. _I laughed. _Couldn't you just kill me you asshole, why did you make me live._

When I had fixed my wounds, then I started to fix the parts that were visible and cover them with the makeup kit that was in the cabin as well, so people wouldn't notice those cuts and bruises. And then I washed my clothes. And fanned them so they would dry up fast. The fan was in the infirmary as well.

Finally when I got done, I went outside and started walking towards home while constantly feeling dizzy and almost falling down.

When I finally reached to the hotel, which I think took about 2 hours, I saw how some workers were together in a circle again. But I didn't care. I needed to go to bed. _Hah first day in school and already getting almost killed, that must be a new record._

When I reached to my apartment I opened it and went inside. Locking it from the other side I went straight for the bed. I couldn't move anymore. And fell asleep.

**The next morning**

_Should I go to school or should I stay home tending my wounds? Might as well go I don't want to bring up suspicion._

I stood up and looked at the time. It was 6:52 AM, I went and got changed I looked at myself from the mirror and was happy that the makeup worked, since it shows that nothing is wrong with me. But I kind of can't wear this blood covered white shirt. Luckily the guy who hit me, had spared me and shoved the knife in so that it wouldn't cut the shirt.

I got dressed and put a diffrent kind of white shirt on. When I went downstairs I saw how the workers were moving casually this time.

I sighed and started going to school. The weather was clear so no need to worry about the makeup coming off. And just like that I started walking.

**One hour fifteen minutes later**

I came to school and went straight for the classroom. I thouhght that I'd probably be the first one to be here since I'm one hour early. But I was wrong, Lenalee was there, sitting in the chair, I walked up to her and put my things next to her's since we sat together in science as well.

''Morning.'' I said.

''Where were you yesterday?'' She looked angry and worried.

''What do you mean? I was in the hotel.'' I said trying to play dumb and smiled.

''Don't you lie, me and Lavi called you multiple times, we wanted to call you to come shopping with us. We even went to the hotel and asked if you had returned and they said no. Where were you?''

_I didn't think about that, what should I say, I have nothing to say. DAMN IT! There's no way I'm telling her about what happened._

''I was...''

''I know where you were. What do you think I saw when I came to school with my brother?''

_Crap I forgot to wipe away the blood I had coughed everywhere._ My face went pale.

''That's right blood. It was everywhere in this class. I of course who made it here first wiped it all away. But I followed the trail, do you know where it led?'' I heard her being really angry and also worried, but I turned my head away and sai. ''No.''

''Of course you do. It led to the infirmary, there was blood in the sink and on the cabinet. It was your blood, wa-wasn't it?'' I turned my head back to her and saw how some tears formed in her eyes. She stood up.

''Hey, I'm okay, see?'' _There's no way I'm giving up so easily. _''If what you said was true then wouldn't I be all messed up and not be able to walk home?'' Taking a little step back as I said that.

''That is true, but the painkillers bottle was on the floor and it was bloody as well. And most of the cloth was gone as well.'' She stepped closer to me, while I backed up a litte more.

''That still doesn't explain the fact that I don't have any bruises or anything on me.'' I said still not wanting to admit defeat.

''Did you know that, not only girls use makeup, but boys as well.'' She said taking one more step closer to me, I was now against the wall.

''Even so. Why would I hide it from you if that really is what happend?'' I asked this time sure she had no answer, but oh how wrong I was.

''Because... because, you don't want others to worry about you.'' She said. She was really close to me now.

''Nonsense. Then tell me one final thing. If there was this much blood here, then why are all my clothes okay?'' This time she couldn't have had an answer, but she did.

''You washed it obviously.''

''When did you call me?''

''At 6:50 PM.'' She just noticed something and turned her gaze down.''

''Seems like you noticed. If you called me at 6:50 PM then what time did you go to the hotel?''

She lowered her voice and said ''7:40 PM...''

''Exactly, now if you went there at 7:40 PM and I wasn't there, then that leaves me the time from 7:45 PM to 6:00 AM right? If I was injured then, I couldn't have gone home to wash my clothes now could I, first off the others would have seen me bloody and asked questions. And secondly I would have gone straight to bed right? Which means that I didn't get injured.'' This time I was victorious. Though I could see a fault in those words and I'm sure that Lenalee could as well, I could have just gone to master's home..

She stayed quiet for quite a bit and then said. ''If you didn't get injured then what is that cut on your right arm.'' _Crap he cut my right arm as well and broke the coat, damn it, I forgot! _

''I... uhh... I.. that.. those were, I cut them by accident with my scissors.'' I said turning my head away.

''Why do you try so hard to hide it, there's no point in doing that. I can see through it.'' She said tears were flowing down her face and coming one final step closer to me. ''I know who did it and that it was you who got injured.''

She was too close I could see every tear on her eyelashes.

''Why would you try so hard to hide it from your friends?'' She said still crying and backed away 4 steps.

''Friends...'' I mumbled.

''Exactly, we are friends!'' She said.

''I don't know when I last heard that word told to me, while being serious. But I bet it has been more than 6 years that's for sure.'' I fell down to my knees when I said that.

''Friends?'' I mumbled again. ''Yeah right, you'll just betray me, like every other person I know.'' I thought, but realised too late that I accidentally said it out loud.

I heard steps and I saw Lenalee coming towards me, I was sure that she was going to slap me, I closed my eyes and also put my right arm in front of my face so I wouldn't get hurt as much as I already have and was ready for her to do it, but it didn't happen, instead she hugged me.

I felt warmth transferring throughout all of my body and also pain everywhere. I shivered out of pain, Lenalee noticed and weakend her grip, but kept hugging. My face went completely red and I saw how Lenalee's went as well, but she said.

''You have been through a lot haven't you? What happend in your past that made you not trust people anymore?'' Finally she asked, ''Have you ever had a hug.'' My eyes widened more and I felt how tears came into my eyes.

''No.'' I said and started crying. She didn't let go. I just cried there on her shoulder, while she was hugging me.

_So this is what it feels like, when you have a true friend? _

When I had stopped crying then she let go and helped me up. My body was still aching everywhere.

''Lenalee, thank you.''

''No problem. Come on, let's go to the principal's office. I'll ask him to take you to the hotel.''

''Okay.''

We both went into the principal's office and saw Komui on his chair writing something. He looked up and saw us and sent a questioning look towards Lenalee.

''Brother, is it too much to ask of you, to take Allen-kun to the hotel with your car?'' She said.

''Why?'' He asked. ''Allen, is everything okay.'' He added.

I decided to talk. ''Yes, Lenalee just wanted to come s-'' But I was cut off.

''Stop it already Allen-kun, there's no point in trying to not make someone worry anymore.'' Lenalee said a bit mad.

''Brother, you noticed all of the blood that was here, well I cleaned it all up, I didn't tell you whose it was though, because I wasn't sure. But now I'm sure whose it was. It was Allen's.'' She said pointing at me. I quickly turned my head away.

I saw how Komui's mouth opened and his eyes widened.

''Re-really? Al-Allen's? B-but why? How? What happend?'' He asked completely shocked.

''Noth-'' I was cut off again, _someone here really likes cutting me off._

''I know who and why someone tortured him.'' Said Lenalee.

''Very well, can you tell me. Please?'' Said Komui.

''Okay.'' And she told the entire story that had happened between me and Lenalee, but she left out the part where she hugged me and the friend part.

''Okay, then now it's your turn Allen. Lenalee told me who it was. Now it's your turn to tell me what happened between you and him.'' He said turning his head to me, I heard the school bell ring. Classes had started, I turned around and was about to walk away when, Lenalee grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I was holding back myself wanting to scream out of pain. Looks like Lenalee noticed the face I had on and quickly let go.

''Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, but tell him.'' She said bossily.

''Fine then.'' I said, but I was a bit mad.

I told the entire story to them, but left out the stomach and arm part, but Lenalee noticed that as well, but didn't say anything about that, which I was grateful. And then I turned around wanting to go away. But I was yet again stopped, this time by Komui.

''Let's go.'' He said.

''Where to?''

''To your hotel of course where else, do you think I'll let you stay in school, with those wounds?'' He said that calmly, but when I looked at his face I saw that he was completely red, probably out of hate and anger.

I nodded.

When we left to the main entrance I saw Lavi coming in from the gate.

''Yo, Al-chan, and Lenalee and principal.''

''Hey.'' I said smiling and almost lost my balance when he hit my back with his arm, and I coughed up more blood.

''WOA'' He said ''S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to.'' He went completely pale, but then Lenalee told him the whole story.

''That bastard. Take Al-chan home. I'll check tomorrow to see if he'll come, if he does, then I'll tell you Komui right?''

''Yes.''

''I'll go to class now, okay? Bye.'' I heard Lavi say. But I noticed how his entire face was red and he didn't have his usual smile.

''Wait, Lavi.'' But it was too late, he had already left. _I hope he doesn't do anything idiotic just because of me.._

I was then put into Komui's car and driven to the hotel.

''Go to your room take a nap and don't come out of bed until you feel better, if I see you in school tomorrow then I'll kick you back into the car and drive you home.'' He said and left.

''Komui, thanks.'' I managed to say and went up to my room and straight to sleep.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **Wow I managed to do two chapters in one day, that's quite amazing, but anyway here you go and hope you enjoy, also sorry about the mistakes that I have made so far. Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4: The Killing

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Just so you all know, then Kanda Yuu won't be coming into this story just yet, he will definitely come, but just not yet. And also, just so you guys know, this chapter is a bit more bloody than the other chapters have been so far... Anyway thank you for your time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 4: The Killing_

**1 PM**

_I promised Komui that I won't be going to school today, but I have absolutely nothing else to do today. Maybe I should get myself checked by a doctor? I have no idea. Might as well call uncle. _I took my phone from the jacket's pocket and picked the number.

It kept calling, he didn't pick it up. _Geez, what is he doing? Is he asleep, or doing something outside. Well whatever. Might as well go look around outside._

When I locked the door, I felt as how someone was watching me, it was the same sensation like in the ship. And yet again, when I looked around, noone was there. _What is this feeling all the time? It gets on my nerves._

I sighed and walked along the corridor to downstairs.

''Hello Allen. How are you today?'' I heard Trimon say.

''Oh. I'm fine, hello Trimon.''

It seemed like he hesitated a bit, but then asked. ''Allen, were you perhaps the one who discouvered the pool of borsch under room 105?''

''Room 105? Yes. Did something happen?'' I said confused.

_Don't tell me.._

''Well... it seems as if, the owner of that room has been killed. It has been dead for a while.'' He said.

_He probably wanted to tell me about that on the day when I went to school. But hesitated since it would probably not be nice to involve an outsider in that case. Wait.. he's not joking? A killing? B-but I thought that the chances of that happening are less than 1 percent. _

''K-killed? R-really?''

''Yes. I came to you, because you were the one who saw the blood first.'' ''Can you tell me what happened exactly?''

''Well sure, but I doubt you'll get anything useful from it.'' I said. ''Hmm... well after you had left, to take care of something, then I went along the corridor and saw a pool of something red coming from under the room 105. I went and touched it with my glove and smelled it as well. I'm quite sure it was blood. The smell was the same. I quickly ran to the receptionist. You can ask the receptionisteverything else. Also when I came back then the blood was a bit lighter coloured and smelled diffrent. Though, that could just be my imagination.''

''Thank you Allen, that helps alot. Have a nice day.''

''Bye Trimon.'' I watched as he ran away to the nearest guard and started talking to him. But I didn't pay much attention to it and went outside.

The air was so nice, but my body was still aching a bit. _Where should I go?_

I heard a scream from inside the hotel, I quickly turned around and went back in.

Trimon was running to a girl, about the same age as me, she had dark blue hair and a white dress on, she was on her knees. Trimon asked her, ''What's wrong?''

''B-blood. Th-there was b-blood everywhere, I.. he.. why?'' She started to scream.

I ran towards the girl and sat down in front of her and said. ''Everything's fine. What room was it, did you see anyone?''

She stopped screaming and looked at me and her eyes widened. And then she said the words I didn't expect to hear.

''It was you.'' She said.

I was confused.

''M-me? Wh-what? Wh-what do y-you mean?'' My face went pale.

''You, you did it. I saw you in room 77. You killed him, my uncle.'' She said. Her eyes were green and full of lies.

''R-running? Away? Huh? B-but I didn't, I-I was outside right now.'' I said my face was now the same coulour as my hair.

''Allen, is it true, did you kill someone?'' Trimon said.

''N-no. How could I have? I was with you, remember?''

''Yes that is true, but I left you after a bit of time passed.'' He said, his now being full of disbelief.

''Yes, but you saw me outside didn't you?''

''That is true.'' ''Miss I'm sorry, but it looks like you are a bit wrong on that. It couldn't have been Allen.''

''No, but him being outside, is exactly the reason why it had to be him.'' She was looking at me, her eyes full of tears.

''How could it be him, if he was outside.'' I heard other people coming closer.

''He jumped out of the window, I saw it happen. Since the room was on the second floor, then he could have survived that with ease right?'' She said.

''That is true.'' ''Allen, I'm afraid I can't let you leave this hotel. Because of the killing.

''Wh-what? B-but I didn't do anything.'' I said, eyes full of shock and my face completely pale.

''I'm sorry.'' ''Guard! Please take Mr. Walker to the detention centre.'' Said the receptionist. ''I knew he could do it. It's obvious if you just look at his face.'' I heard her mumble to the guard.

''Wa-wait, what do you mean detention centre, a-are you implying I'm the one who killed him?'' I said.

''Since the only person who saw you in that room was her. Then I'm afraid that you have to go there.''

I was pulled up and then taken to the detention centre. _How did this happen? Do I seriously have such bad luck? Man this sucks._ _What am I supposed to do now? Now I have to wait in this place, until something has been found out. As if my life couldn't have gotten worse._

''ALLEN-KUN!'' I heard a familiar voice.

''Oh, hello Lenalee. And Lavi as well?'' I looked a bit surprised and asked. ''What are you doing here?''

''We came to see you of course.'' Said Lavi.

''Why? You think I did it as well don't you.'' I turned my head away.

''No, we don't. You wouldn't kill someone.'' Said Lenalee.

''You only know me for a week, you can't say that I wouldn't kill someone.'' I said, my head still turned away.

''I just know you didn't do it. So. What happened?''

''Nothing really.'' I said that, but I still told them the entire story.

''W-why, would she say that? I mean, you didn't do it. So why did she say it.'' Lavi was shocked.

''Isn't it obvious. It just means that she did it. And tried to blame me for it. But sadly for her, it won't work.'' I wasn't as pale as I was before, because I rememberd something.

''Why?'' They both asked.

''Do you know what a golem is?'' I asked.

''No.''

''Hmm.. It's kinda hard to explain, let me just show you.'' I pulled out Timcanpy out of my pocket. He flew a bit and then went and stood on my shoulder. Both Lenalee and Lavi gasped and said.

''W-what is that?!'' Lenalee added. ''It's so cute.''

I laughed a bit, ''it's name is Timcanpy, it's a golem, basically a golem is a thing that will follow you around and let you communicate with other people through phones and computer. But mine is a bit diffrent, my golem doesn't let me talk to other people using phones and computers. Instead this little fella has the ability to record what he sees and also sound. So far it has recored everything since it's birth and I can see everything that has happened with my uncle and master. Since this has been owned by both of them.''

''Woow, that's amazing. But then that means that it recorded you this morning, right?'' Lavi said.

''Exactly.'' I turned my head towards Timcanpy. ''Tim show me the entire history of what has happened today.''

Tim nodded and then opened it's mouth. A hologram of Tim's point of view. I was in my room on the bed and then suddenly stood up. I went outside and locked the door. Then I met Trimon, we started chatting and then he left. I went down the stairs and went through the front door, then I heard a scream and went back.

I stopped it there and said. ''That's what happened. You see, I have proof that I didn't do it.'' I said with a smile.

''Well anyway I have to go show this to others, see ya in a bit.'' I said and left to show it to the guards. They said tht I am free to go.

**3 hours later**

''I'm so tired. Why Lenalee? Why? Why did you make us go shopping.'' Both me and Lavi said.

''Well, I just wanted to go shop for some things, I was bored, weren't you people?''

''Well yea, but still, making us go shopping, especially Al-chan, he was almost killed.'' He turned towards me and added. ''By the way, why do you always wear gloves?'' ''Even in school and PE, I'm pretty sure that's against the school rules.''

''I asked Komui for permission. He said it was all right.'' I said, trying not to pay any attention towards the question.

''You didn't answer my question.'' He said.

I lowered my head. But still didn't say anything.

''Come on now Lavi. It doesn't concern you. He doesn't have to tell us, it's probably a personal matter.'' I heard Lenalee say.

''Yea, yea. Fine then. Anyway Al-chan, can I come over for the night today? I didn't understand one thing that was said today and yesterday in school. And tomorrow is the test.'' Lavi said now smiling.

''Umm.. sure, but I wasn't at school today, remember?'' I said and started drinking my coffee.

''Oh right...'' He smiled and then turned to Lenalee. ''Then how about Lenalee comes too?''

I spat in my coffee making alot of it fall out of the cup. My face turned a bit red.

''Sure. I don't mind. What happened Allen?'' She added. My face went more red.

''Nothing.'' I turned my head away. ''Th-the drink just tasted bad.'' But Lavi didn't buy that lie.

''What what, what's going on Al-chan? Did something happen?'' My face was now red all over. I turned around trying to hide it.

''N-n-nothing happend. I-I'm going back to the hotel.'' I said.

''Wait, what time should we come?'' I heard Lenalee ask. _Huuuuh? Why? Why are you coming as well? Do you actually want to come? _

''Uhhhh... I don't know... come whenever you want.'' I said and then walked away, leaving them both there.

_Aghhhh! What do I do? I have to go clean up everything in there. Even though it's probably already completely clean._

I went to my room and took out my school items and put them on the living room table. When I had cleaned everything, though it was pointless I went into the shower and after that I dried myself. Though they still hadn't come. I turned on the tv and watched as how two football teams were competing. The losing team was Najishima High. Even though the winning team was leading by two goals, I still rooted for the one that was losing.

After about 20 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

''Mr. Walker, there are guests here that came to see you. They said that they are here to study with you.''

''Ahh. Okay, I'm coming.'' I said that and stood up and slipped on the rug. I fell down and then quickly stood back up after hearing someone say.

''Are you okay? Did something happen?''

''N-no nothing happend. I'm fine.'' I was a bit red again.

I walked up to the door and opened it. There were 3 people there, one was Lavi, the other one was Lenalee and the third one was a worker here in Dark Heath.

''Yo Al-chan.''

''Hello, come in.'' I said and walked back in.

After both of them took of their coats and boots they came and sit down on the couch in the living room, Lenalee sat on the right side of me and Lavi on the left side.

''Woow Al-chan. Are you like a famous rich person or something?'' I heard Lavi say.

''Yea Allen-kun, how can you live in this place and still be able to come shopping with us?'' Lenalee said.

''Uhhh... No uhh.. I'm not a famous rich person. I'm just uhh... lucky, yeah lucky.'' I said again.

''Lucky? What does luck have to do with anything?'' _Don't you dare Lenalee say the words I'm thinking right now. _''I bet you got that money thanks to your master, right?'' _HOW? HOW COME EVERYONE CAN GUESS THAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. Whatever._

''Uhhh...'' ''Anyway so what did you want to learn Lavi?'' I said trying to lead the conversation away.

''Huh? Oh, like I didn't understand anything that was said these past two days, so can you help me in every lesson?''

''E-every?'' I said. ''Uhh... s-sure I guess.''

''Thanks, you have to help me as well Lenalee.'' Lavi said while giving her a look that said that he won't stop until she says yes.

''Fine, fine.'' ''Allen-kun is there anything you don't understand either?'' She turned towards to me.

''Not really. I just wasn't in school today, so I just need some information on what I should learn.'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

''Hmm really?'' She said. ''Well let's help Lavi first alright?'' ''I'll lend you my notebooks, so you could copy from them to your notebooks alright Allen-kun?'' She added.

''Sure.'' ''Oh, are you hungry, I'll go make some food.'' I added.

''Hmmm? You can cook?'' I heard Lavi ask.

''Well.. yea I guess. I've been cooking for about 4 years. So that I could make food myself if I ever were to live alone.''

''fo-four years?'' ''That's alot.'' They both said.

''Well anyway, I'll go make some.''

''Okay, I'll help Lavi while you're doing that.''

When I went to make food I heard them both talking about the lessons. After about 15 minutes I came back with 3 plates, all full of food.

''Woow. They look delicious.'' Lavi said, eyes wide open.

''Wait now Lavi, have some manners.'' Lenalee was a bit embarrased at Lavi.

''It's okay. Dig in.'' I said and both of them took one plate and started eating.

Both of their eyes widened when they ate.

''H-how does one even make something so good?'' Lenalee said.

''I know right.'' Lavi now turning to me. ''What's your secret.'' He said.

''I don't have one. Let's get back to studying now.'' I said.

''Okay.''

**1 and a half hour later**

''Hmm.. It's getting late. Maybe you two should start going.'' I said while being a bit worried.

''Huh? Going? Going where? Home? I thought I said stay over for tonight. See we even brought sleeping bags in case we don't have enough room..'' Lavi said. That was true, there was a bag full of stuff next to him and Lenalee..

_Wait... WAIT WHAT? FOR THE NIGHT? LENALEE TOO? TH-THAT DOESN'T... UHHH... _

''Uhh... Lenalee, y-you too?'' I asked, I felt how my face went red.

''Of course.''

My face went even more red, if that was even possible. ''O-oh.. O-ok-okay then. Should I prepear you two a bed then?''

''How many beds are there?''

''Two.''

''And when you mean 'prepear you two a bed' then do you mean you're gonna sleep on the floor?'' Lavi asked.

''Yea.'' I said and stood up.

''Wait wait wait just a moment. There's no way you're sleeping on the floor. You're the owner of this apartment, so you have to sleep on the bed.'' Lavi said also standing up.

''Why? I don't mind.''

''Hey, let's do rock paper sciccors on who are gonna sleep on the bed and who is gonna sleep on the floor okay?'' Lenalee said.

''All right then.'' We both said.

''Haha. You're not lucky Allen.'' Lavi said.

''I know right.'' I smiled which wasn't fake. _I was kinda aiming for that._

''Well then good night.'' I said to them and went into the sleeping bag which I took with me from Ireland.

''Good night.'' I heard them leave.

**Half an hour later**

_Huh what is this feeling. Feeling like something warm is touching my hand. Could it be?_

I felt as my face was completely red. I opened my eyes and saw the most terrifying thing ever. Lavi was there one of his hands was on my hand and the other one was on his stomach, his face was curved into a smile and he mumbled. ''Yes, yes come to papa, little Sakura-chan.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' I sat upright and screamed. I felt how someone on my right and left also sat upright.

The next second light turned on. It was Lenalee who turned on the light. Her face was mixed with tiredness and also worry.

''What's the matter Allen-kun?''

''What do you mean what's the matter? This idiot here when I woke up was touching my hand.'' I pointed at Lavi and went completely red.

''Hey. I was asleep alright? It happens.'' He said also red.

''Ohhh.. noo.'' I grabbed my head and pulled it towards my knees. ''I wanted a girl to be the first one to hold my hand. Instead it had to be that old stinky Lavi.'' I said still holding my head.

Lenalee had started to laugh while Lavi stood up and said to me. ''What was that you dog bone.''

''If I'm a dog bone then you're a mouse bone you chibi idiot.'' ''And Lenalee, stop lauging, this is serious business! Because of Lavi, the girl that will hold my hand won't be the first, but second because she got beaten by a mouse bone.''

''What was that!'' Lavi said again.

Lenalee still laughing now stopped and said to Lavi.

''How could you Lavi, how could you break Allen-kun's dreams? Couldn't you see how precious they were.'' She said that, while trying to hold in the laughter.

''It wasn't my fault! That was an accident! I was asleep.'' Lavi said, still mad.

''Ughhh I can't believe this.'' But then I suddenly realised and stood up, ''By the way? Why were both of you here?'' I asked.

''Do you seriously think that we would leave you alone on to the floor, when we ourselves are in a bed in your own apartment?'' Lenalee said.

''Yes.''

''Well we didn't. So we came here and put our sleeping bags next to your's. Of course if you don't mind us sleeping next to you.'' Lenalee said.

I just them noticed, but she looked even more beautiful with her sleepwear. She was wearing a purple night gown. I started to blush really hard and I couldn't look at Lenalee anymore, so I just stared down.

''Okay then.'' I said still madly blushing and looking down. Lavi noticed that and he started to giggle. But Lenalee noticed me blushing as well and she came up to me and asked.

''What's the matter Allen-kun, do you have a fever or something?'' She asked.

''Huh? Oh... uhhh no... I-I don't. I-I'm fine.'' I quickly took one step backwards.

''Really? You don't look that fine.'' She took another step closer.

''Uhhh... I'm fine, I just feel a bit too hot...'' I said taking one more step backwards, but I was in a corner.

''Well, okay then.'' She said and backed away.

''Anyway, let's go back to sleep.'' She said.

''All right.''

**Morning**

I woke up and opened my eyes, but then my face went completely red when I saw Lenalee about 20 centimetres away from my face. I couldn't move. I was stunned, she was too close. It looked as if I was the first one to wake up. But I had to move. I got up and left them there. I started to work on making dinner. I looked at the watch and it was 6 AM.

_Geez, they sure can sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep after what had happened yesterday._

I finished cooking and got dressed, Lavi was snoring. I then left the apartment leaving the food there. But I stopped at the doorway, the first thing I saw was terrifying. Blood. It was... everywhere. Every single door that was in that corridor was covered in blood. And at every single door there was the room's owner nailed from leg to arms to the door. They were all dead. The whole corridor was filled with blood.

I took a step backwards. I closed the door. And opened it again, nothing changed, they were still there. I went back 5 more steps, but not before closing the door. I pinched myself 5 times, but they were still there. _Wh-what is this... t-this isn't a d-dream?_

I fell to my knees and started to scream, holding my head. Memories of the past came up again.

''N-No, NO, NO, **NO**!''

_''Mana, where are you going?''_

_''I need to go talk to Neah. Please don't follow me today okay?''_

''NO PLEASE STOP! DON'T SHOW ME ANYMORE!'' I was still screaming, I felt tears flooding my vision.

_''Mana? I thought you said that you would go talk to Neah.''_

_''I was going to do that. But I didn't make it in time.''_

_''What do you mean you didn't make it in time? Did something happen to Uncle Neah?''_

_''No, but something happend to me.''_

_''Wh-what do you mean? Mana? Mana? Where are you going?''_

''WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! I DON'T WANT TO ANYMORE! PLEASE STOP!''

I felt warm hands on my shoulders, I stopped screaming and looked at Lenalee who was looking down at me. She just stood there, her face was white, her mouth was half open as she looked around the corridor.

''W-what is t-this? I-is t-this s-some sort of j-joke? It-it doesn't look like a j-joke.'' She said. ''C-come back in Allen-kun. T-this must be a d-dream.''

I nodded and went back in, tears still flowing down my cheecks.

''W-what happened?'' Lavi asked. They both looked at me.

''I woke up early and started to make breakfest, I got changed and went out to the corridor and saw everyone nailed to the door, d-dead. A-and th-there was blood everywhere. An-and.. memories...'' Another row of memories came to mind.

_''Yo freak. Everyone here was just discussing about you, about how to kill you. Because everyone thought it would do a great favour to the world if you wouldn't exist.''_

I fell to my knees and started to say stuff out loud. I closed my eyes.

''S-stop. S-stop! Pl-please I d-don't want to anymore.''

_''Mana? Mana? MANA?!''_

I started to scream again. ''NO! PLEASE NO MORE!''

And then I felt, how something hit me from behind, I couldn't see who it was, because the force of that hit was too powerful. It sent me flying through the wall to a diffrent staircase, which was the same as ours. People still nailed to the door's.

Coughing up blood, I tried to get up, barely being able to stand I saw the hole that was made by me. It was really big.

''ALLEN!'' I heard Lavi and Lenalee shout, they were running towards me from the other staircase.

_Huh? Couldn't you guys just come from the hole? It wouldn't be that hard right?_ But I soon noticed why they came from the staircase, it was because I saw, how the girl that had accused me yesterday, come from the direction I was hit from. Her hands were bloody, not only her hands. Her whole body was.

''COME ON ALLEN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'' Lenalee and Lavi started to drag me out of there. I nodded and started to go with them, but I couldn't run.

''Any idea where to go Lavi?'' Lenalee asked.

''None.''

''Hey, I have an idea.'' I said. They both turned around and stared at me.

''Let's go to my master's home.''

''Master? O-okay, point us to the direction.'' Lavi said.

''Okay then.'' I showed both of them a way towards where Cross lives.''

But when we down the stairs, then absolutely every single person was dead, noone was alive. But they weren't pinned to a door. It was worse, they were nailed into a shape which made a star.

''W-w-w-what is t-this?'' All three of us asked. Suddenly Lavi turned around and saw how the girl was following them down the stairs.

''W-we'll think about this later. Let's just run for now. All right?'' Lavi said.

''Yes.''

When we went outside then we saw how people were still casually walking out on the streets. They didn't seem to know what has happend in the hotel.

**15 minutes later**

''MASTER!'' ''MASTER OPEN UP!'' We heard footsteps. And then the door opened.

''SHUT UP! CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP?'' He yelled and shut the door. But then he opened the door again and looked at Lenalee.

''Well hello there missy. Care to join me?'' He said now opening the door for Lenalee.

''Uhh.. no, thanks..?'' Lenalee sent a questioning expression towards me. I just sent a sad smile towards her.

''Master something terrible has happend!'' I said.

My master suddenly intensified a bit and told me to get in. But he didn't let Lavi or Lenalee in saying family business.

''Huh? What family bus-?'' I wasn't able to finish the sentence because Cross had kicked me, just like in the hotel it had sent me flying towards the wall, making the floor shake a bit.

''ALLE-'' I heard them say, but Cross closed and locked the door.

''Now listen Allen, do you know what is a demon?''

''Demon? No. But we really don't have mu-''

''SHUT UP!'' Cross released a sigh and started talking calmly again. ''A demon is a part of a humans body, it's in every single person, even you. A demon is a high class energy absorber. Of course the problem isn't that it lies within us, the problem is when it releases itself from it's master. It's a rare occasion when that happens, but when it happens, then the demon will take over it's master's body and start controlling it. A demon is never friendly, he will feed on it's master's body until it is completely destroyed, turning itself into a level 1 demon. There is absolutely no other way to kill a demon, but try to hurt it's body as much as possible. The demon then at one point after taking critical damage will explode, only leaving behind poisonous smoke which will kill you if you were to inhale it alot. Do you get so far?''

''Yes. Bu-''

''Good. You can damage demons just like you can damage humans. The best ways to damage demons are the same ways that you can hurt humans with, like with guns and swords. But those don't damage the demons all that much. What we are now talking about is innocence, just like a demon it is a part of your body, innocence is the complete opposite of a demon. If a demon happens to overpower innocence in your body then you will turn into a demon, but if the innocence will overpower a demon, -by the way, the demon doesn't die even if it is overpowered by the innocence- then there is a high chance that either you die, or you get a special power. That's why both have to always be balanced.'' He stopped for a moment to look outside the window.

''But you, Allen, you got a special power, what's more interesting is that you got it right when you were born. You didn't die, you survived. Just like me.''

''Huh? A special power? But I don't feel diffre-'' I stopped because, how could I know what normal would feel like.

''Exactly, you don't know what normal feels like. Of course the special power you got, you can't do almost anything with it yet, because you need to learn how to use it, so let me just show you how it works.'' He said.

I started looking at him and didn't even blink, he didn't say anything, but after about 3 seconds of standing still I saw guns appearing out of nowhere in his hands.

''Wh-what? How?'' I said, now backing away a little.

''Like I said, just watch. There was someone chasing you right, let me go blow some heads up with these guns.'' He then turned towards me, ''You. Watch.''

I followed him outside and saw how Lenalee and Lavi were looking ahead, face completely pale. I looked there as well and saw how the bloody girl was walking towards us. Lenalee then noticed the guns in master's hands and pointed at them. Saying.

''A-are those real guns?''

''No. They are diffrent kind of guns.'' And then he shot them towards the girl. The bullets hit her, or well it I guess. And made her vaporise. ''Once you become a demon, then the only way to save them, is by killing them.''

Everyone became quiet as Cross went inside to polish his guns. Then suddenly everything started go blurry.

''Huh? What...? What is this?'' And I went unconcious.

**The next morning**

I woke up in a sleeping bag and saw how Lenalee and Lavi were right next to me. And then I rememberd everything, I got up and went outside. Only to find that, nothing had happened. Everything was normal.

_Huh? What's going on? I thought everyone was dead. And then the things that master said an-and the demons and innocence and the girl. Was it all just.. a dream? But it looked so real... I even pinched myself right..? Was... was it really just a dream?_

I went back inside and started making food, I heard both Lenalee and Lavi yawn.

''Good morning Lenalee, Lavi.'' I said with a smile. I went and gave them the dishes and then sat down on the couch. Still thinking about the realisitic dream. I didn't budge at all until Lavi knocked on my head and said, ''Time to go to school Al-chan.''

''Ahh. Right. I'll go get changed.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Said Lenalee.

After I got changed, then I still couldn't believe that it was just a simple dream.

**15 minutes later**

''Thanks again Komui for bringing us to school.'' Said both me and Lavi.

''No problem, well I'd better get going to the principal's office. But before that Lavi, Allen.'' His face went completely murderous. ''Did any of you, perhaps touch Lenalee, at all?'' His face was completely red and full of muderous intents.

''No brother, they didn't touch me.'' Said Lenalee while taking her stuff from the car and walking with us to the front door.

''I want to hear it from them as well.'' _What's the point in hearing it from us? First off, Lenalee already said that we didn't, second off, wouldn't we after seeing that Lenalee said that we didn't touch her, also say that we didn't do it and third, if you worried about your sister getting touched by us then why didn't you just come with her?_

''No we didn't touch her.''

''Good.''

''You made me a lot of trouble yesterday Lavi, couldn't you just let it wait until the school day would end? I could have helped you beat that shithog into a pulp as well, instead you had to do it in the middle of the class. You know that I have extra paper work now.''

''Huh? What's this about beating someone into a pulp.'' I asked.

''Oh right you weren't there, well Lavi after we told him what happend then he rushed into class and literally in the middle of the class he punched Jiro, -the guy who tortured you- sending him flying out of the window, as you can see the window is still broken over there. After that Lavi left outside and saw him unconcious over there. Of course Lenalee followed Lavi and instead of well hitting him, he tied Jiro up and brought him to my office and waited for me to arrive, I heard from Lavi that he gave him some more punches while they were waiting for me.'' Said Komui. I could swear I heard him mumble, ''You guys are so lucky, you were able to punch him while I had to drive Allen home.'' After that he added, ''Well see you later, I have to go to the office.''

''Huh? But why did you guys do that? Wasn't that a bit too reckless? Besides why would you do that over somebody like... like me?'' I said while turning my head towards Lenalee and Lavi as we were walking in the corridors.

''It's obvious isn't it we're are friends, that's why.'' Lavi said. ''I just hope I don't get suspended.''

''You're kidding right? You did all that and didn't think about what would happen to you after that?'' We both said.

''But, but, but.'' Said Lavi, now making a baby face.

When we reached to the class, I reached out my hand and opened the door to the class.

Since we were first to arrive then we decided to play some poker with the cards that I had with me whereever I go. I won each and every single one, of course, that was thanks to my skills at cheating.

''Wow Al-chan, how did you win every single one?''

''I don't know, luck?'' I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

''Well whatever, classes are about to start so let's go to our seats okay?'' Lenalee said.

''Yea.

And with that, the day went on, but I still couldn't get the dream off my mind.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's note: **Sorry for all the mistakes that you might find. Also thank you for the reviews. Well I don't have much else to say so goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: October 6th Rewind

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note:** Just so you guys know. I plan on changing the Point Of View from Allen to Lenalee next chapter. There will be absolutely no yaoi (man loves man) in this fanfiction. I also want to say that almost everything in this fanfiction is indeed related in the story. Oh and I'm not going to write honorifics (except for when Lavi talks to Allen, maybe), because I sometimes forget them, so better just not do them at all. (Don't ask about the title, you'll understand after reading)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 5: October 6th Rewind_

**October 6th Saturday**

It was the morning of october 6th. And since I had nothing to do, then I went outside to the corridor and straight down the steps. _It's been two weeks since the dream I had and nothing even remotely close to that happend these past two weeks. I guess you can't call it weird that Jiro left our school, it was quite obvious that he would leave after Lavi punching him and well took him away to the cops. _I sighed. _What should I do?_

The students in class never did figure out why he left and why Lavi had punched Jiro.

**1 week and 5 days ago**

But well one of the class students named Hanato came up to me and well said.

''I know what happend between you and Jiro, he left because you tortoured him, you look like you'd do it. You have that kind of face on you.'' Those were the first words spoken to me on that day. _Isn't it the other way around?_

''Whatever.'' I said and just left to my seat, Lavi and Lenalee following me. But before I made it there, I felt how I was thrown a punch to the cheek which didn't send me flying, but still made me almost fall over. I knew that it was Hanato, but didn't do anything, because nothing good would have come out of it.

''HEY! What's the big idea Hanato?!'' I heard Lavi yell.

''It's fine Lavi.'' I said trying to pull Lavi away from Hanato.

''No it's not.'' Lavi said.

''Why are you even following that freak, everyone here knows that it was Walker's fault that he left.'' He said.

''Do you have any sort of proof whatsoever?'' That wasn't Lavi, but Lenalee.

''Well... no. B-''

''Then what are you doing hitting him?'' Lenalee said.

''Lenalee, it's fine.'' I said while still holding back Lavi.

''What do you mean it's fine, he still punched you, even though you have nothing to do with this and that he has no proof either.'' Lavi said.

I sighed. Luckily the class teacher came in and made us sit back to our seats.

''Hello again class.''

I was bored. This was the first time I ever got bored in class. The teacher was just boring as hell. I turned my head towards Lavi, when he whispered something.

''What?''

''Can I borrow your notes?'' He said.

''Uhmm.. Sure.'' I took my notes and sent them to Lavi.

''Here you g-'' I couldn't finish my sentence.

''Mr. Walker, as much as you want to copy Bookman's notes, I can't allow it.''

_Huh? What? ME? I'm at fault? That's highly logical._

''I'm... sorry ma'am.'' I said, my hands shaking a bit.

About 5 minutes later.

''Hey, Al-chan.'' I heard Lavi whisper again.

''What?'' I said turning my head at him again.

''Here's your notes back.'' He said giving me the notes.

''Tha-''

''I thought I told you no copying Mr. Walker.'' Her voice was a bit louder this time.

I gritted my teeth and said. ''I'm terribly sorry, ma'am.'' I saw Lavi next to me trying to not laugh as much as possible.

I decided not to pay anymore attention to Lavi, but I heard how Lavi tore a piece of paper from his notebook and expected the worst.

''MR. WALKER, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!?'' She yelled.

''Stop? Stop w-''

''Out!''

''Huh?'' I was confused.

''Get out of my class, right now!'' She had completely lost it.

I was quite mad as well, but I decided to follow the teacher's orders. I took my things and left.

''No. Leave your stuff here.'' She said.

Fine then. I left without my things.

_Damn that Lavi, when he gets out I'll murder him._

**35 minutes later**

I watched as everyone got out and I went back in to take my things.

''A word with you Walker.'' She said, ''In private.'' She added when she saw Lavi and Lenalee not moving.

They both left, leaving only me behind.

''What is it that you want to talk to me about, ma'am?'' I asked still being polite.

''Well seeing as how you acted today, I must give you a detention for breaking the school rules.'' She said.

''D-detention? For what?'' I said. Sure I guess she was mad at me for doing nothing, but detention?

''For copying and interrupting my class.'' She said.

''Fine then, goodbye.'' I said wanting to leave really quick.

''Goodb-'' She didn't get to finish her sentence because I already left and closed the door.

''Allen.. are you okay? Why did you copy from Lavi, I thought you were smart.'' Lenalee said. I looked over to Lavi, who was right next to her, he looked away quickly and started to whistle. _So you haven't yet told Lenalee? You know that if you won't tell, then I would._

''I didn't, it was Lavi who did that. The teacher just decided to blame it on me because of my looks.'' Then I turned towards Lavi, ''Thanks for nothing.''

''W-well anyway, let's walk home together, I don't want to take a ride with my brother today. Friends are nicer.'' Lenalee said.

''I'm sorry, but I can't join you. I have detention because of a certain someone.'' I said and shot a glance at Lavi.

''A detention? Just for that?'' He said.

''Yes. Just for that.'' I said.

''Lavi, you are such an idiot. Aren't you at least going to apologise to Allen? Or for that matter, go inside and take the blame for yourself?''

''No, Al-chan already took the blame, it'd be a waste to just take it for myself.'' He said now smiling.

A slap was delivered right into Lavi's left cheek.

''OWww. Al-chan, Lenalee hit me!'' He said.

''Don't worry about it, I was going to do it myself anyway.''

And that's how september 25th went.

**October 6th **

The outside was chilly, no wonder. It's not summer anymore, but still. _I should probably go and buy myself some winter clothes, to be honest I didn't actually care what I wore, just let it be warm. _

I heard my phone's ringtone go off and I was being called.. by Lenalee. Not wanting to let her wait much longer I quickly anaswered it.

''Y-yea?'' I said.

_''Umm.. Hey Allen, what's up?''_ I heard her ask, it looks as if she is a bit worried.

''I'm just outside, doing basically nothing. I guess..''

_''Oh.. okay.''_

There was a bit of a silence until I broke it and asked.

''Umm.. Lenalee? Is something wrong?'' I asked.

''_Not exactly, no. Just wondering about something.''_ She said, but I could still hear the worrying tone in her voice. Suddenly she broke the silence which had lasted for abot 10 seconds.

_''Allen, do you remember, when me and Lavi were at your place, sleeping over?'' _

_Huh? Where is this going towards, is she perhaps?_

''Yes, why?'' I asked, getting my hopes up.

'_'Well, I know this is quite weird of me to say this to you, but when I was at your place and I was sleeping I had this weird dream...''_

_Oh... and I already got my hopes up. Then again why would she confess to me in the first place. Wait.. a dream? Maybe this is her way of confessing?_

''A-a dream?''

_''Yes.''_

''W-well, uhhh.. what happend in there?'' ''Before you answer that, how realistic was it?'' I added.

_Huh? Why did I just say that? I had no intention in trying to say anything remotely close to that.. Whatever, the more info the better it is._

_''It was like it happend in real life.'' _She said, still having a worrying voice.

''Oh I see.''

'_'Anyway, you wanted to know what happend in there right? Well, basically I woke up and saw you making food, I heard you mumble, ''Geez, they sure can sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep after what had happened yesterday.'' Oh and Lavi was there as well. Lavi was still asleep, I was awake, but I pretended to be asleep as well. I heard you placing the food on the table and going into the bedroom to get dressed. After that you went and opened the door to the corridor, I decided that I should wake up as well and stood up, but I saw you fall down and close the door. You got back up and then opened it again, your face went pale, I couldn't see why because you were blocking the door. After that you stepped backwards and pinched yourself I think 4 or 5 times, I think that you did it, to be sure it wasn't a dream. And then you fell down and started to scream words like 'no' and 'stop' and 'why is this happening'. I then quickly ran over to you and put my hand your shoulder to calm you down, but then I saw the sight as well. There were people nailed to their room's.. it was freaky, you stopped screami-''_

I cut her off and I felt how my face went pale again.

_Huh? Wasn't that just supposed to be a dream? Why did Lenalee know about it? Wasn't she? What? Does this mean that it wasn't a dream? Well, I'm pretty sure that it is possible for someone to go into another person's dream when they sleep relatevly close, but still?_

''W-wait just a second, are you telling me that you basically had a nightmare where I woke up next to you and started making food and then opened the corridor's door and then started screaming, you came up to me and clamed me down I stopped screaming and saw Lavi wake up then I explained things and then someone hit me and sent me flying and you guys took me to my master and he explained things to me and then he killed the girl?'' I said all of that, while my face was completely white. I heard her gasp

_Wait a second, I thought I didn't say the 'Geez, they sure can sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep after what had happened yesterday.' thing out loud.. that's weird, whatever._

_''W-w-what do you mean? A-are you saying you had the same dream? W-well it's not impossible, I've heard that people can be in other people's dreams if they are relatevly close or something, but that was a bit too realistic don't you think?''_ She said, I knew her face was pale as well.

''Yes, b-but. I don't know.. I think it's still just a dream, because look I'm completely fine and there is nobody err.. no body I've found yet.''

_''Oh.. well okay then. Sorry for bothering you, it was just really disturbing so yea.''_

''No problem, anyway what are you doing?'' I asked, trying to make the conversation not end.

_''I'm outside, walking and just buying things because I have nothing else to do.'' _She said.

''O-oh well that's great. Think we could meet up?'' I was quite shocked to find that courage in me to say that.

_''Sure, I guess. I'll call Lavi as well.''_

''Okay.'' I hung up and immediately saw the mistake I just did.

_Damn it! Where am I supposed to meet up with her and when am I supposed to meet up with her, no them. _I was about to call her back, but she was quicker.

_''Hey now, that wasn't really nice. We didn't even pick a spot and a time.'' _

''Now, now. It was by accident, or reflexes. Does it matter, anyway pick a place and time.'' I said, I was amazed that I was able to not stutter or anything.

_''Hmm.. how bout at the port or by the bus station? In about 1 hour or so?''_

''Umm.. I guess I could try and make it there in 1 hour, but the chances that I would make it there in time is quite low. I'm quite far from it after all, so how bout 2 hours instead?''

_''Okay. See you there then. I'll call Lavi as well.''_

''Bye.'' I quickly went back in the hotel and got the stuff I needed which is money and nothing else.

**1 and a half hour later**

''Yo.'' I said when I saw how Lenalee and Lavi were waiting for me on a bench.

''Yo Al-chan.''

''Hello Allen.''

''So what are we going to do?'' But I already knew, because I saw a list that Lavi had made.

''Here, take a look at this.'' He shoved it right into my face, making me step back twice.

''Hey, what was that about?''

''For being late.''

''I came 30 minutes early.'' I said.

''We're going to do all of these today!'' Lavi said excitetly.

''What are you, a kid?'' I asked jokingly. ''Well whatever, I guess we gotta do these anyway, since, we have nothing else to do.'' I added after seeing Lavi's face. And started to look into the list.

''So what's the first thing we do?'' Lenalee asked.

''Just look at the list.''

_**To-Do-List**_

_That has got to be the best list name ever._

_**1. Swimming**_

_**2. Shopping**_

**3. -**

''Wait that's it?'' I asked.

''What do you mean that's it. Those things take up the whole day.'' Lavi said, while scartching his neck.

''Yea, you wanna bet on that?''

''I'm afraid, that I don't quite want to bet with you. Since you'll win. Even if I would have over 50 to-do-things.'' He said jokingly.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing, let's just go swimming all right?'' Lenalee said. I was afraid of that, because of my left arm.

''Ohhh.. uhh... I-I can't come swimming. I... uhhh... I forgot my swimming things.'' I said, relieved because that was in fact the truth.

''Yea, me neither Lavi.''

''That's okay. Let's go shopping for now then. And buy some swimming things.'' He said.

''Y-yea let's go shopping for now.''

''So where to first?'' Lenalee said, while starting to walk towards the mall.

''Well isn't it obvious, to the food shop, I haven't eaten since this morning.'' Lavi said. ''The first one there doesn't have to pay.'' He added and started running.

''Hey! You just don't want to pay for the meal.'' Lenalee said, but started running as well. But she stopped when she saw me still walking.

She sent a questioning look towards me and came back.

''What?'' I asked.

''Why aren't you running, do you want to pay?'' She asked.

''I don't care if I pay or not.'' I said, but the real reason was because of my speed, I was much faster than a normal human being and because of that everyone avoided me even more. I didn't want to show them my speed.

''Well come on now, run with us already.'' She said, _I seriously am starting to think that she can read minds._

''Uhh... fine then...'' I said and started to run. In about mere 10 seconds I passed Lavi and made it to the mall in about 20 seconds in total. I looked back and saw Lavi shocked. While he was looking at me shocked, Lenalee ran past him and made it here before him as well.

''Damn you Al-chan. Because of you I have to pay.'' He said. Both of them decided not to pay any attention to my speed, which I was grateful for.

''Does that mean I can order anything?'' I asked.

''N-no, I will order for us.'' Lavi said. He probably knew that I was about to order alot of food.

''Then I'll pay for myself. You can pay for Lenalee and yourself.'' I said, because I wanted to eat alot.

''Okay.'' Looks like Lavi was more than happy to do that instead of paying for me as well. Lenalee looked as if she was about to object to that, probably going to say ''You gotta pay for Allen as well.'' or something like that, but she saw me shaking my head towards her and she didn't say anything.

''So let's go then.''

''Yea.''

**1 hour later**

''I like how you decided to not pay for the meal at all and make Allen who was first to arrive pay for everything.'' Said Lenalee, obviously being sarcastic.

''Now, now, I don't mind.'' I said.

''Yea, see Lenalee, he doesn't mind. You shouldn't either. He payed for your meal as well, didn't he.'' Lavi said, now poking her face. But Lenalee quickly pushed him away saying.

''W-well, he said so himself. He didn't mind...''

''Ok so where to now?'' I asked. But then soon remembered the list and regretted saying that.

''We should go swimming, but we don't have any clothes so let's go buy some. All right?'' Lenalee asked.

''Umm.. yea, I guess.''

''So Al-chan while we're walking, care to tell us where you got all of that money?'' Lavi asked.

''Umm, no thanks. As much as I'd like to talk to you about the best childhood ever possible to have, I have to resist.'' _Believe me, you wouldn't want to know what has happend to me, you'd pass out._

''C'mon man. What if I buy you some candy?'' ''I bet you'll tell me after I get you some.'' Lavi said, for a second it looked as if he was serious.

''You wanna try?'' I asked.

''Uhhh... no thanks. I'll keep saving up some money...'' Lavi said.

''That's what I thought.''

''By the way Al-chan, how old are you even?'' Lavi asked.

I started to blush badly, I knew how old Lenalee and Lavi were, but they didn't know how old I was. I coughed.

''About 15.'' I said, _How should I know what my real age is, Neah just told me that I should be 14 last year, I didn't ask anymore because I knew that my real father had thrown me out of home._

Lavi started to laugh, but stopped soon after seeing Lenalee's face.

'' 'About'? What's that supposed to mean?'' Lavi asked trying to hold in laughter.

''Nothing really, it's more like something I like to add to some words.'' I lied. Looks like they believed me.

''Hmm.. ok.''

And we continued to walk.

**25 minutes later**

''C'mon Al-chan, please pay for me as well.'' Lavi said while he was holding onto my coat.

''Stop it Lavi. Allen won't pay for you anymore. He doesn't have an endless amount of money. Besides, you can't be serious about really asking Allen to buy the most expensive swimming gear in this shop are you?'' Lenalee said.

''But, but, but. Please Al-chan.'' I was seriously annoyed, I crouched put my hand on Lavi's head and said.

''Lavi, no.''

''DAMN IT AL-CHAN! I TRUSTED YOU.'' Lavi yelled and turned his back on me.

''Backstab.'' I muttered.

Looks like Lavi heard that because he turned around and said, ''What was that you dumb cow?'' he was trying to run towards me but couldn't since Lenalee was in his way.

''If I'm a dumb cow then you're an idiot.'' I said.

''Damn you Al-chan. I'll get you one day!'' _You're saying that, but can't even get past Lenalee. _

''Whatever, let's just start going.'' I said after buying some swimming gear. _There is no way I'm actually going to swim with this hand._

''Yea.'' They both said.

**Half an hour later**

We were at the front door to the swimming centre. But I really didn't want to go inside.

''This looks amazing.'' I said, but then turned towards Lenalee and Lavi.

''I'm sorry, but I can't come swimming with you two.'' I said, they both turned towards me and started asking questions.

''Sorry, sorry. But I really can't.'' The first to stop asking questions was Lenalee. She was eyeing my left arm, I quickly put it behind my back.

''Well, I guess we can't do anything against it Lavi, right?'' Lenalee said, but I couldn't help but notice a smile creep up on Lavi's face when he turned to face me. _I'm 100% sure that Lenalee winked at him when she said that._ I took 3 steps backwards.

''Uhh... I-I gotta go.'' But before I could start running, I saw how Lavi got hold of my right hand and started pulling me in.

''W-w-w-wait, n-no. I don't want to! S-stop.'' I tried to resist, but I couldn't _What kind of strenght does this bastard have?_

''It's okay Al-chan, we can help you learn to swim.'' Lavi said.

''N-no it's not that, let go.'' I said still trying to resist, but was now being pulled by Lenalee as well.

''Then what is it?'' They both asked.

_Wait.. they thought I didn't want to swim because of I couldn't? But Lenalee looked at my left hand. Well in that case. Hehe._

''That's right, I can't swim. So you better let me go, or else I'll drown in there.'' I said smiling. _You. Are. A. GENIUS!_

''That's why we're going to help you.'' Lavi said. _H-help? No! DAMN IT. I MADE IT WORSE!_

''No wait, I actually can swim. I just don't want to.'' I said.

''Too bad.'' Lavi added. ''Do you know how long it took me to write that list? And now you just decide not to come with us.''

''Half a minute.'' I muttered.

''That... is.. correct, but that doesn't matter.'' He said and scratched his head.

''Okay enough. I'm not gonna come swimming.'' I was starting to get a bit mad.

''If you'd like I can come and sit somewhere in there, with clothes, but I'm not going to actually swim.'' I said.

''Okay, then it's settled.'' They both said letting me go.

''Fine.'' I went on ahead and decided to take off some clothes, but I still left on a shirt, which had one long sleeve and one short sleeve. I also left on a pair of gloves. Then I went to the inside bench and watched as how Lenalee came first. And about 5 minutes later Lavi came.

Lenalee looked gorgeous as she went inside the pool, she waved at me and sent a questioning look towards the shirt. _I guess it's not normal to have a shirt which had one short sleeve and one long sleeve. _

I waved back and just sat there. I had absolutely nothing to do so I took Tim from my pocket, looks like he was sleeping.

''Hey Tim, wake up.'' I said quietly and pocked it.

Looks as if, it is already awake, but just wanted to ignore me for a bit.

''Tim could you show me more about Neah and Cross?'' I asked, _Even though I've had Tim for 2 years, then I still haven't managed to look at all the recording that Tim has done._

''Hey! Al-chan what are you doing there?'' I just simply waved at him and started looking at the hologram that now appeared from his mouth.

_''Yo Cross, it's been a while. What have you been doing?'' _

_''Shut your trap Neah. I've had nothing but money trouble.''_

_''No way! I thuoght you were always smart and rich.'' _

_''Well not exactly, but I appresiate your thoughts.''_

_''Don't worry about it, by the way, it's called sarcasm.''_

_''Bitch.''_

_''You're welcome.''_

_''Shut up.'' ''So how's my stupid apprentice doing? I wish he would be with me, he could definitely get some bills off of me.''_

_''Allen is doing fine, at least it looks like he is. By the way, what has happend with all of the ||||||? I haven't seen any at all lately.''_

_Huh? What's this? Why was that one part cut out? As far as I know, only the maker of Tim can cut out the parts of memories that he has made. What was he trying to hide from me. I'll call him when I get back home._

_''Yea... I don't know either, it looks like |||| has done something ||||| again, but as much as I would like to talk about ||||, we can't because ||| || ||||||||| || and it would be ||||||| if ||||| would |||| ||| about that. I'll cut out some parts after this talk, all right? Don't forget to || |||||||, because it might still || |||||||||. Okay?''_

_''Yea, yea. Whatever. Just don't get |||||||| |||||| |||||. Okay? See ya.''_

_Why have the memories been cut?_

The memory went on, but I saw Lavi coming up the stairs towards where I was sitting. I quickly put Tim away.

''Hmm? What?'' I asked.

''Nothing, just came to see what you were doing.'' He said and walked up behind me.

''I'm just sittiAAAAAA'' I couldn't finish the sentence, since Lavi took hold of my hand threw me into the pool.

A huge splash and there were strong waves. I swam up to the surface._ It's even deeper than I expected. _When I came up to the surface I saw how both Lenalee and Lavi were laughing.

''Damn it Lavi, I told you, I don't want to swim.'' _I have absolutely no choice now, because the shirt is white and everybody would first off see my hand and then my scar on my chest. _I looked at my chest and saw how the white shirt didn't show the scar because I was underwater. I also had gloves on, luckily the gloves didn't bother me when I tried swimming. Lavi came back down and swam towards me. He threw the swimming goggles towards me I took them and put them on. _That moron, he had planned to do this all along, since he had my goggles with him._

''Lavi, did you even think about what would have happened if you wouldn't be able to throw me into the pool, but instead make me fall on the ground?''

''Not really, I was over confident on my throwing skills.'' He said that, but then quickly added. ''Just joking.'' I knew he wasn't kidding.

''It's okay Allen, just swim with us. You can take your clothes off all right?'' Lenalee said. She was just too beautiful to say no. But I had to resist this time.

''If I'm going to swim, then I won't bother taking off my clothes.'' They both looked surprised, I can tell they didn't expect that to happen. But what diffrenece would it do, if I were to take my clothes off..

''Umm.. okay then. I'll start teaching yo-'' Lavi started to say, but I cut him off.

''I don't need teaching, I can swim better than you anytime. And so can Lenalee, I saw how she beat you three times with a lead of about 3 seconds.'' Lavi blushed when I said that. And Lenalee chuckled.

''You were watching me?'' My face went completely red, I dived underwater and wanted to stay there until my face would be back to normal, but I saw Lenalee looking at me from underwater, which made me blush even more. I resurfaced and did Lenalee.

''I-I just looked for about 1 minute...'' I said turning my head away. I could tell Lenalee was about to say something, but Lavi cut her off and said.

''Yeah right, I'll race you and Lenalee. And I'll beat you both.''

''You wanna bet?''

''Yea I'll bet!'' _Finally, be ready to be demolished._

''What do you bet?'' I asked.

''I bet Lenalee.'' For that Lavi got smacked in the face by Lenalee.

''You don't own me.'' _That's sad, I really would have wanted to get her. _She saw me looking at her with a sad face, she probably realised what I was thinking, because she started to blush really bad and so did I.

''I-it's not what you t-t-think.'' I said. Thankfully Lavi helped me out.

''It's obvious, what you were thinking. You were thinking that I was an idiot for betting Lenalee who I don't own right?'' I saw how he winked at me so Lenalee wouldn't see.

''T-that's right.'' I said and sighed when I saw Lenalee sigh as well.

Lavi swam towards me and when he passed he whispered, _''You owe me one.'' I hate to admit it, but he's right, I do owe him now. But there's no way I'm going to lose the race._

''Okay then I'm betting... hmm..'' Lavi interrupted me and said.

''If you lose, then you will unglove your left hand.'' He said.

''Huh? Wait..'' This time it was Lenalee who interrupted me.

''That's right, when you lose, then you will show us your ungloved hand.'' I couldn't refuse it when it was Lenalee. I nodded.

''Then, what are you two betting?''

''Well, I'm betting to take you both to a trip to my uncle's mansion three times, whenever you want. If I lose or come in second.'' Said Lavi.

''Is your uncle rich?'' We both asked.

''Very.''

''Then it's settled.'' I said. ''Lenalee, you don't have to bet anything, I'll beat Lavi real quick.'' I added. She smiled, but decided to bet something anyway.

''I bet telling my brother that Lavi is my boyfriend if I come in second or last.'' She said.

''Wait wh-'' But I cut off Lavi.

''Deal!'' I really wanted to see Komui chase down Lavi with a chainsaw.

''WAIT WH-'' I cut him off again.

''Okay we better get to our positions.'' Lenalee said, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

''Okay then. I'm gonna beat you two either way.'' He said. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side today, he came in last. And I came in first.

After that Lavi went onto the jumping platform and said.

''Damn it Al-chan, you're too fast.'' He then tried to jump from the platform on to me and yelled. ''TAKE OFF YOUR GODDAMN GLOVES AND SHIRT!''

I simply moved from the spot a little and he fell into the water.

''Lenalee, I'm looking forward to see Komui chase Lavi, don't forget to tell him.'' I said, not paying any attention to Lavi behind me sinking.

''I'll tell him don't worry.'' We both smiled.

After a while I started to enjoy being in the pool, but I didn't let my guard down when Lavi asked me to get some cold drinks for them, from the vending machine. I simply said.

''I'm having too much fun, if you go buy some for us I'll pay for all of you.'' He simply nodded and went to get some.

''Allen. Can you teach me how to swim the butterfly?'' My face went completely red and I turned around to see that there were two kids playing, but Lenalee wasn't there instead she was next to me. Looking at me confused. _Ahh so one of those kids name is Allen, I'm surprised I didn't pay any attention to the voice though..._ I looked at Lenalee and saw that she was staring at me. My face went a bit more red and turned around.

''W-what?'' I asked.

''I asked if you could teach me to swim the butterfly.'' I heard her say, _Wait... THAT WAS HER? NOT THE KIDS? LUCKY!_

''Oh.. Umm sure I guess. Why not.'' I said, still blushing.

''Thank you.'' I turned around and saw her smile.

When Lavi came back with drinks he said.

''Hey, what's this now? A bit too friendly don't you two think.'' He said while smiling. Both me and Lenalee blushed, I was holding her up, because she was about to drown. And she didn't resist, only when Lavi came then we both pulled away from each other.

''It was nothing.. just an accident.'' I said.

**1 hour later**

''I think it's time for us to leave now, it's getting late.'' I said.

''Yea, you're right.'' Both of them said, they were eyeing my left arm.

''You both can go on without me I'll catch up.'' I said. They had a dissapointed look on their face, one that made you sad no matter what you had done. Lavi didn't want to go, but Lenalee pulled him out of there.

Then I got up and left as well.

**30 minutes later**

''Well, I'll see you two later then.'' I said.

''Bye Allen.''

''Bye Al-chan.''

I went to the hotel and straigh up to my bed, it was 11: 45 PM.

**Morning 11 AM**

I was outside walking around, because I had nothing to do. When suddenly I heard my phone ring. Seeing as it was Lenalee I picked it up without waiting much longer.

''Y-yea?''

_''Hello allen, what's up?''_

_This seems familiar for some reason._ I could hear her voice was a bit worried.

''I'm just outside, doing basically nothing. I guess..''

_''Oh.. okay.''_

There was a bit of a silence until I broke it and asked.

''Umm.. Lenalee? Is something wrong?'' I asked.

_''No.. not really.'' ''Remember when me and Lavi were sleeping at your place?'' _

''Yea?'' _This seems awfully familiar._

_''Well I had this freaky dream, in where I woke up and you were sleeping and then you wen-''_

''Lenalee you already told me that yesterday.'' I said.

_''Huh? Yesterday? Yesterday was october 5th and we were at school remember? I didn't say anything about it.'' _My eyes widened a bit.

_October... 5th? But... it wasn't...? Yesterday was... october 6th...? What?_

''Umm Lenalee. What is today's date?''

_''October 6th.''_

''Are you sure?'' I asked

_''Yea, I'm sure. Is something wrong?'' _She asked.

''N-no... nothing's wrong. You were about to tell me about the dream in where people were dead and I took you to my master and he killed the girl right?''

_''H-huh? you had the same dream? Yea..''_

''Yes I did, we should meet up. Call Lavi, let's meet up at the port in two hours okay?''

_''Sure.''_

''Bye'' I hung up and went into the hotel. I asked Trimon what today's date was and he answered, ''october 6th.''

_This is not normal?! What is going on?_

I went and called Neah, but he didn't answer. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT OF REACH?!'' I yelled and threw the phone away. I was angry. Why? I couldn't understand either.

I got dressed and started running towards the port. I made it there in 1 hour and saw Lenalee and Lavi both sit on the bench. I wasn't even tired. _You two were waiting there for me for half an hour yesterday? Lavi you better not have done anything to Lenalee or else._

''Yo.''

''Hey Al-chan.''

''Hey Allen.''

''So what are we going to do today?'' I needed to be sure one last time.

''Here take a look.'' Lavi showed me the list. _I guess since I came earlier he didn't shove it in my face._

_**To-Do-List**_

_**1. Swimming**_

_**2. Shopping**_

_**3. -**_

I gasped and said.

''T-that's it?''

''What do you mean that's it? Those things take up the whole day.''

But I didn't care anymore, I started to run. I ran to my master's home which somehow didn't take much time.

''MASTER!'' I yelled. But he wasn't in.

''DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?!'' I yelled.

_What's going on? Why is it october 6th. I know it wasn't a dream. Because the memories are clear as day._

I went back into the hotel and saw three text messages.

_Al-chan, where did you go and why did you leave? Was my list really that small?_

_Lavi._

The next one was from Lenalee.

_Where did you go Allen? Why did you just run away without telling anything to us?_

_Lenalee_

The last one was from an unknown person.

_Don't worry. Everything will be back to normal. Only you and the other two will know by tomorrow that october 6th happened again. If you have any questions meet me tomorrow at 5 PM inside Thawe Bakery._

_Asakura_

_Who is Asakura? I might as well meet her, since I need to know what has happened._

I texted both Lenalee and Lavi back and went to them. I decided that I will know everything tomorrow and same goes for those two, so better just act dumb for now and do everything I did before.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter, the point of view will change from Allen to Lenalee. Also sorry if you find any mistakes and I know that the story so far has been a bit crappy... so yea. Anyway thank you for reading and goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorrow

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Like I said in the last chapter, this whole chapter will be in Lenalee's Point-Of-View. I also noticed a mistake I did in chapter one, I wrote Šeri, in English. But there shouldn't be that kind of letter in English so yea... sorry. But I already named it so I'll go with it. I hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 6: The sorrow_

**October 8th, 9AM **

**Lenalee's POV**

I heard a voice from above me.

''Lenalee-chan, it's time to wake up, time to get some coffee for your brother.''

I got angry quite quickly and just lifted my arms really fast and felt my fist touch my brother's chin, before I heard how he fell.

''Don't come to your sister's bedroom you idiot.'' I said and sat upright, only to see my brother leave the room. I got dressed and decided to go eat something. He was in the kitchen, reading a newspaper.

''So? Anything new going on?'' I asked him.

''Nothing really, just that someone was found dead in their apartment, there were multiple bloody star marks on him. He was found in Ireland. That is quite sick.'' He said.

''Star marks? Why star marks.'' I muttered.

''I don't know.''

_That wasn't a question. Whatever. It doesn't concern me one bit._

''So, do you have any plans today? Besides going to school, that is?'' Komui asked.

''Not really..''

_I guess, october 6 really did happen twice and Allen noticed it, I think. Why else would he know about what I was about to say when we were talking on the phone. I wonder how he is doing right now. Well I'll see him in school and ask him then._

''I think it's time. We should start going to school.'' I said.

''Yea, you're probably right. Let's go.''

I left to the car and waited for my brother to come as well. The ride was boring, nothing to really talk about.

When we finally reached school, which was quite early as always, _I always arrive to school at 7:30 AM which makes me the first to arrive most of the time._

But when I opened the classroom door, I saw Allen already there, sitting on his chair and reading a piece of paper, it was relatively large, it looked as if he was tired and had no sleep at all. He also seemed to read the paper more than once. Looks like he didn't notice me open the door.

I walked towards him and put my stuff next to him, because I sat right next to him and said.

''Hey.''

That was when he was supposed to wake up from his trance and say 'hello' to me, but he didn't budge. He didn't look away, he didn't even move his fingers. He just kept staring at the paper. The paper was crumpled, he was holding it so that only he could read it.

''Hey.'' I said again. Still nothing.

''Allen?'' I said. That was a bit worrying.

_I wonder if something happened... I'll leave him alone for now._

I was waiting in the classroom until finally Lavi walked in.

''Someone came in early.'' I said to him.

''I woke up too early and decided to come here.'' He said with a smile. He noticed Allen and walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit.

''Mornin' Al-chan.'' He said. But still nothing happened.

''Al-chan?'' He tried again, just like me, no response.

''What happened?'' Lavi asked me.

''I have no idea, he has been like that since I came to the class, he arrived before me.'' I said. ''You think something happened?'' I added.

''Probably, seeing as how he doesn't even move his finger. It's better to leave him alone for now. He has to get his thoughts through on whatever he is thinking right now. Right?''

I wanted to object, but it seemed as if Lavi was right.

Some time passed, but Allen didn't move at all, he didn't even get his studying stuff out of his school bag. The class started to fill up, some people shot glances at Allen, but didn't do anything. I saw how someone who picks on Allen alot, walked up to him and said.

''Yo grandma. I thought of this amazing new move, want me to test it on you?'' But he was ignored just like me and Lavi. He didn't like being ignored.

''Hey grandma, you hear me, I'm gonna try this new move on you.'' He said. His face started to get a little red. I saw how everyone was staring at him and Allen.

''What is that note you're reading? Some kind of fictional love story?'' He said and pulled the note away.

I stood up and was about to yell at him. But I wasn't able to. Allen moved so fast, I didn't even see him stand up, but when I looked at him, I saw him punching the boy with his left arm. At first I thought that boy would just fall down, but that didn't happen. Instead the boy was sent flying to the wall. Making him unconcious when he fell down. I was shocked, not only at the fact that Allen had punched someone, but at the fact that it was so strong that it made a dent into the wall. The collision of the boy's body to the wall made the ground move.

Everyone in the class went completely silent and looked at how Allen went over to the boy, grabbed the piece of paper and went back to his seat, only to just stare it again. There was no way to describe that class.

I quickly back down next to Allen and started shaking him.

''Allen, Allen. Wake up. What happened to you? What happened, what is that piece of paper.'' I saw how Lavi also stood up from his chair and came towards Allen.

''Al-chan what is the matter with you today? What happened that made you change?'' He said.

But Allen still wouldn't budge, he simply stared at the piece of paper. His eyes weren't moving, which means he was focused on certain words.

The class teacher came in and asked everyone to stand up, Allen didn't stand, he simply sat and looked at the note. Emotionless.

''Walker get up.'' She said. But Allen didn't budge. She tried again, a bit louder this time. ''Mr. Walker, please remove your skin from the chair.'' Allen didn't budge, I heard the teacher mutter. ''Whatever.''

It wasn't until the class had lasted for about 20 minutes, until she noticed the unconcious boy and the dent in the wall.

''W-what happened?'' She asked and everyone except for me and Lavi turned theyr eyes towards Allen, who was still sitting and looking at the paper. The teacher looked surprised, but then quickly said. ''Walker, care to elaborate.'' He didn't say anything.

''Mr. Walker, can you PLEASE tell us, what happened?'' She said. Nothing, not even a blink.

''Teacher, Allen punched Mako when he took his paper.'' Said a girl who sat in front of me.

I suddenly felt like punching that girl's face in, for some reason and judging by the look on Lavi's face, he wanted to do it as well.

''Walker? What is written on that piece of paper?'' Nothing, still nothing.

''I'll come and take that piece of paper.'' Everyone looked a bit shocked, but Allen stayed the same.

''Teacher, I think it's best if you let Al-chan think whatever happened through. Don't bother him.'' Lavi said. Trying his best, to calm himself down.

She looked a bit disturbed at the fact that Lavi said something like that to her. But still decided to take his advice.

''Let's carry on our class and Walker, detention.'' Yet again, Allen remained the same.

After class ended, I saw how everyone but Allen left. I decided to stay as well, right next to him. I didn't move, even when class started. I just sat there, next to Allen and waited, waited for him to say something. But sleep soon overpowered my conciousness and I fell asleep.

**7 hours later**

I woke up and yawned. _That's right I was next to Allen, but sleep overwhelmed me. _

I looked around and saw Allen still looking at the paper. The same face on. And the teacher sitting in her chair doing nothing, but staring at Allen. The unconcious boy had been taken away.

''Good afternoon Mrs. Lee.'' I heard her say.

''Mornin' ''I said and was a bit shocked that Allen hadn't moved 1 inch.

''I think I'm gonna go now Mrs Lee.'' She said, stood up and left.

I quickly started to shake Allen, not too strongly.

''Allen? Can you hear me Allen?'' At that point I was really worried, but I decided I wouldn't leave, even if I had to be here all night.

I left my chair and went to sit right in front of Allen, instead of right next to him. I put my head on my hands and wanted to sleep again. But I couldn't.

**15 minutes later**

I felt how someone touched my head, I looked up and saw Allen holding his hand on my head, this time smiling.

But the next second, something awful happened, a knife passed through Allen's head. He was still smiling, but then fell down.

''ALLEN!'' I shouted and stood upright.

''Huh?'' I saw Allen still sitting in his chair and looking at the piece of paper.

_What? So it was just a dream again? But it... was too realistic, just like the one in the hotel.._

''Allen? Please tell me everything is all r-'' I gasped and saw how Allen had tears flowing down his cheeks onto the table. But he still hadn't moved from his spot.

''Allen?'' I walked towards him, until finally I saw him move, he twitched, he lowered his arm and didn't look at the paper anymore. He just sat there, now looking in front of him.

''Allen?'' I said again. He moved and looked at me. He had a look which seemed like he didn't recognise me.

_Does he not know who I am? Has he forgotten everything? Is he going to attack me just like he attacked that other boy?_

Then he quickly turned his head again and looked in front. _What should I do? _

''You're... Lenalee, right?'' He said finally. I felt relieved, he can still remember me.

''Y-yes. Allen, is everything okay?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' After that he didn't say anything for a while and I just sat there.

I went closer to him and saw the crippled paper in his hand. I put my hand on his shoulder. He shivered,

_He is probably remembring a bad memory and thought that someone was about to hit him. _

I was about to pull my hand away, but I didn't. He looked at me, his eyes still filled with tears. I tried smiling, but I guess I couldn't do it. He turned his head again.

Suddenly something went over my head. _What's written on that paper, that makes Allen suffer so much?_

I was about to take the paper, but then stopped. I heard a voice in my head. _What are you doing? It's Allen's thing, not your's. Don't interfere. _And then I heard another voice. _But I want to help him, in any way possible._

I then slowly reached out with my fingers to the note. Which I still couldn't read, because he held it so only he could read it. I looked over to Allen, he was looking at me and nodded. I took the paper and started to read.

_Dear Allen,_

_I know that sending letters is, well, quite old, but I hope you don't mind. I know that you are doing well at the moment, this will be the final time you will hear from me. Everything that has happened to you. I know all about it. Even the fact that october 6th will happen twice. Even the dream that you had when your friends were sleeping over with you. _

_Just so you know, I am not in England and I don't have anybody spying on you, I just know these thanks to Timcanpy, if you didn't know, then he can move really fast. Faster than a bullet. I think. Well whatever, that doesn't matter one bit. _

_When you read this, then it'll be october 7th and I will probably not be among the living by then. I will be killed. It will be written in the october 8th newspaper so if you want to know the details, then you can read about it. _

_But that isn't why I will send you this letter. _

_You know about Šeri, right? He has been tracking you ever since you managed to escape with only a scar on your chest. They were trying to kill you. If I'm not mistaken, then they were on the ship when you left as well. I'm betting that you met him there. He is chasing you, even right now. He knows where you are and what you are doing. But don't worry, he won't do anything. He isn't the leader of anything. He is just another mere follower. The real leader is Millenium Earl. It's better to leave right when you either see him, or hear his name. _

_But of course, since you're involved with me, then you are also involved with him. I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you earlier. Anyway, since I'll die. Then I'll leave absolutely everything I own to you. Like a dying will I guess. I know I'm your only family member left, so it will probably be sad, but don't worry. You will definitely find someone who you can trust, maybe even love. So don't be sad and go to school tomorrow and be happy._

_Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Neah._

I had so many questions, they all piled into my head, but the first thing is first. I have to help Allen, from the looks of it. His only family left, had died. His eyes were still filled with tears as he looked at me.

I hesitated a bit, but then hugged him. His body was cold, but I didn't care.

''It's okay Allen. Me and Lavi, will both always help you.''

There was no sound, then.

''Thank you, Lenalee.''

''No problem.'' I let go of him. But I saw that he was still trembling. _I can't leave him alone, that's for sure._

''Allen? We should probably start going home now. It's getting quite late. I'll ask my brother to give you a ride. Okay?'' I said.

''It's fine.''

''No, really.''

''Okay.''

_Well, I guess I can't expect a real conversation. At least he is talking now. I can now think through all the things that was said in the letter. _

I called Komui. And quickly pulled the phone away from my ears, knowing full well what will happen.

_''LENALEE! WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE. I CALLED YOU SO MANY TIMES! I THINK.''_

''Shut up, I'm at my class with Allen. Can you take him home? And you have not called me at all.''

_''Sorry about that then. Wait, Allen? You're with Allen, in the classroom? WHAT HAS HE DO-'' _

''Shut up, he didn't do anything, just go to the car, I'll come there in a bit.''

_''No, wai-.'' _I hung up.

''Let's go Allen.'' I turned towards him and he nodded. We didn't go too fast, but I didn't care, I was too busy writing down the whole letter to my phone. I asked Allen if I could and he nodded.

After that I gave the note back. _Of course, he would want to get back the letter. It's the last letter he'll get from his family member._

I started to look through the note and pick out key sentences. After a bit I picked out the sentences.

_'october 6th will happen twice,' 'dream,' 'october 8th newspaper,' 'Šeri,' 'managed to escape with only a scar on your chest,' 'were on the ship when you left, you met him there,' 'Millenium Earl'. _

Those were the only words that would be useful to know about. Then I started to think about everything.

_'October 6th will happen twice' _

_That was indeed true, it did happen twice, but only Allen and me should know about it, maybe Lavi too, but that doesn't matter. I might ask about this from Allen when he feels better._

_Next up should be 'dream that you had when your friends were sleeping over' _

_It's true that I had the same dream as Allen and I asked Lavi about it yesterday as well. And from the looks of it. Lavi saw the same thing._

_Next up is 'october 8th newspape' _

_I don't quite remember anything from the newspaper. Well... no wonder.. I didn't even read it._

I didn't notice that I was in the car already. _That's right my brother always reads the morning newspaper and he said something about somebody getting killed that day as well._

''Brother? Do you remember anything from today's newspaper.'' Allen lifted his head a bit.

''Yea, I do. I read, that there was a bomb explosion in our old hometown and there w-''

''Not anything like that, do you remember anything about somebody being killed?'' I asked.

''Umm... if I'm correct, then a body at least 3 days old, was found in the residence of Marian. His body was filled with star-shaped wounds all over him and it was found that the person was killed not from outside, but from the inside. But scientists don't know what was the cause of it.'' He said.

''M-Marian residence? B-but that's my masters name.'' Allen said, his eyes had widened. ''I thought, that my uncle's last name was Walker, not Marian.''

''Wait? So, are you telling your uncle is the one who is de-''

''Shut up brother.'' I looked over to Allen, to ask permission to show Komui the message, I was about to ask, but he already nodded.

''Here, brother. This is the letter that his uncle sent him.'' I said giving him my phone. He stopped the car on a conveniently placed parking lot. And started to read. His eyes widened and gave me back my phone.

''Lenalee, why is it on your phone?''

''I copied it from Allen's letter.''

''Okay then.'' ''Well I don't get anything, except for the name Šeri.'' He turned around and looked at Allen who raised his head.

''Šeri is the name of a secret association's leader, I heard about them 1 year ago. They were studying, or well, should have been studying bodies. But they didn't make any progress and then they started to run out of bodies and well... they started to kill living people to get more. But the police noticed this and they were forced to stop, most of them were thrown into jail, but some are still out there.'' Komui then started to look a bit mad.

''And why is it that you know about them. If you know about them, then wouldn't my precious Lenalee become a target just like you? They would track her down and everyone else you know as well. And kill them. Because of that, I cannot allow you to be with Len-'' I had had enough. I quickly slapped Komui before he could finish his sentence. I took a glance at Allen who didn't look shocked, but rather like, he was expecting something like that to happen. _Damn it brother, you're such an idiot._

''What are you talking about, Allen just had lost his uncle and he was his only family left, now he is alone, without anyone to look after him. Are you saying we should just abandon him? You're such an idiot. I don't even care if I become a target as well.'' I said and looked over to Allen, he had a guilty look on his face. I smiled to him, but he didn't smile back instead he said.

''It's fine Lenalee. Thank you for the ride Komui. I'll be leaving then.'' He said and was about to step out of the car, but I took hold of his hand.

''And where do you think you're going? We're not even there yet.'' I said. But then immediately blushed because I saw what I had done. But I didn't let go. I felt as how I blushed even more, when I saw Allen turn around and he started to blush as well.

''A-anyway, get back inside.'' I said turning my head a bit. He simply nodded.

''Brother, you should probably start going now.''

''Okay.''

After that incident, none of us talked, but about 10 minutes later I saw how Komui shot a glance towards Allen from the mirror. I looked over to Allen and was sad to find out that he noticed Komui looking at him.

When we made it to Allen's hotel. Then I went out of the car to send him upstairs to his room. Komui waited at the car. When we reached to his room, he stopped.

''Lenalee, thank you for everything today.'' He said.

''It's okay, don't worry about it. How are you feeling at the moment?''

''I'm a bit exausted.'' The next move he did, was unexpected.

He turned around so fast I couldn't even see, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He pulled me closer to him. I felt as how my entire face went red and that my body went a bit too hot and I saw how Allen went red as well. I could hear Allen's breath, since his mouth was close to my ear. It was about 4 seconds before I noticed that I hadn't returned the favour yet. And I hugged him back.

_Well I guess I don't mind being with Allen, he is unnatural I guess, I like unnaturality. Even though he has been through alot I'll be on his side even in the darkest of times._

''Lenalee. Thank you for helping me. Again.'' I heard him say.

''No problem.'' We pulled away and he finally smiled.

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye.'' He said and opened his door to go inside.

''Bye Allen.'' I could feel my face was still a bit red. When I finally went back to the car, I saw Komui sitting in the car and looking at the hotel. I went inside.

''So, let's go.'' I said.

''Okay.'' There was silence then. ''Sorry, about before.'' He said.

''Why are you apologising to me? You have to apologise to Allen, not me.'' ''I'm so sad. He lost his final family member.'' I looked over to Komui, I saw how his eyes widened.

''What?''

''I showed you the letter on the phone didn't I? There was written that he would die and that he was his final family member.'' I said.

''Really? I didn't noticed.'' ''No wonder, I stopped when I saw the word Šeri.'' He muttered.

''What do you think has happened to him in the past, brother?'' I asked.

''Something terrible definitely. But since he is walking on and able to smile, then I think that he hasn't been through too much. As in, more than a normal person, but not much more.''

''I.. I guess so.'' I said. I decided that brother's words can't always be incorrect and decided to believe him this time.

''Anyway I picked out some key sentences and started to think what they mean. I'll ask for your help if I need to, okay?'' I said.

''Okay then.''

_Šeri should be the next keyword. If I'm not mistaken, then Šeri was mentioned by those two idiots on the boat who came to talk to me._

_Luckily Allen walked in at the right time. I got mad at them and said that I'll be with Allen. But then they said, that Šeri told them about Allen. And his face went completely pale, he stood up and I could have sworn that he wanted to run away, but he put his sight back to me and sat back down and said in a stuttering voice ''t-that's great.'' the two guys started to laugh and walked away._

_That's all I can remember. _

_So the next one should be 'managed to escape with only a scar on your chest', so Allen had been attacked by them before, but luckily managed to get away from them with only a scar on his chest, when we went swimming, he didn't remove his shirt. I have to ask Allen about that._

_Next is 'were on the ship when you left, you met him there'._

_Nothing actually strikes me odd.. I can't remember Allen coming to deck after shopping, since I was there the whole time and would have noticed. So that means he had to meet him earlier... earlier... it could either be, before I went to the restaurant, or when we were both in the restaurant. I doubt it was before I went to the restaurant, because then the seats would be taken, I think.. _

_Hmm... I still can't think of anything. Because when he went to take the call, then I saw him near the window of the corridor talking on his phone. So I have to ask about that as well._

_So next would be 'Millenium Earl'. _

_Millenium Earl..._

''Brother? Does anything come to mind when you hear the name Millenium Earl?''

There was a long silence, about 1 minute. He was probably thinking.

''No, nothing.'' He said.

''I see.''

Then my phone rang. It was Lavi.

''Yea? Hey La-'' I was cut off.

_''Come quick, to Allen's hotel. I went there and something terrible happened. COME QUICK!'' _He said. I could even imagine his face completely pale.

''W-what?'' I added. ''Brother, turn around, quickly back to Allen's hotel.''

''Why?'' He said.

''Just do it, Lavi said that something had happened. Right now we only have his word.''

''All right.'' We turned around and he started to go super fast. Luckily we hadn't gone that far, or at least I thought. Because it looked like it took more time to get there from here, than to get there from the school.

''We are here.'' I was devastated. It looked like an explosion had happened at the side of the hotel. The car's door opened.

''Lenalee come with me, quick!'' Lavi said as he pulled me out.

''W-what? What happened?'' I asked.

''The room that exploded, it was Allen's room.'' He said.

''Then what are you doing here? WHY DID YOU WAIT FOR US?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO IN?!'' I yelled.

''I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to. The guards are blocking the entrace and not letting anyone in.'' He said, his voice wasn't calm, it wasn't mad either. It was full of pure hatred.

''Then where are we going now?'' I asked confused.

''To Allen's room of course, it's true that it's too far for me to reach and the guards are guarding the exit, but if either you lift me or if I lift you to the second floor then we can see if Allen is all right.'' 

''Yes, let's do that.'' _Thank god I'm not wearing a skirt like usually._

''I'm gonna give you a lift.'' Lavi said.

''All right.'' I let Lavi go to the wall and he put his arms down. I started to run and then put my leg onto his hand and he lifted me up. I climbed up the wall and made it inside.

The sight was awful. There was quite alot of blood coming from Allen's body.

''Lavi, grab my hand.'' I said and reached out my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up, or well tried to. Since he was quite heavy. But at least he climbed until he made it to the edge of the wall and the rest he climbed himself.

Just like me, he opened his jaw and went pale. I quickly ran to Allen, _WHY IS NOONE NEAR HIM, WHY IS NOONE EVEN IN THIS ROOM? _

He was really bloody, but his clothes stayed intact. _Are those superhuman clothes?_

''Allen! ALLEN! PLEASE DON'T DIE. PLEASE BE ALL RIGHT!'' I yelled and put his head on my lap.

''Damn it!'' Lavi said. His face was completely pale. He punched the wall as strong as he could, or at least it looked like as strong as he could. Because blood started to come from his hand and there was a blood mark on the wall.

''I knew something wasn't right with Allen, it must have been a threat message.'' He said.

''No it wasn't, here read it, it's the letter he had.'' I said and tossed him the phone, he caught it, but only barely. _I don't even care if it falls or breaks._

His eyes widened when he read the whole thing.

''This was it then? This is what was writte on the letter he had?'' He said.

''Yes.''

''Whatever, I'll think about it later, let's get him out of here for now. Open the door. I'll carry him.''

''All right.'' I said and went to the door and opened it. It was locked.

''Check his pockets for a key.''

''Here! It was on the ground next to the table.'' He tossed it to me before lifting up Allen.

After leaving the room we went to the staircase and were about to go down, but I stopped Lavi.

''What? Quickly, or else he'll die.'' He said. I shaked my heard and told him to be quiet. There was a faint conversation I could hear from downstairs.

_''Good job on planting the bomb in his room Trimon. You were the one he trusted the most in this hotel, which means you were the best person to do the job.'' _It was a woman's voice, in her late 30s.

_''No problem, I'll go check on him in about 20 minutes. And if he is still breathing, then I'll just stab that hideous monster until he won't be among the living anymore.''_

_''Good. I can't believe that freak has so much money. And I read that his uncle died as well. Which means. All of the money he had, will be given to the boy. And if he dies, then we will take the money from him.''_

_''I hope you remember my share of the money. Everyone will get alot, but I will get double.''_

_''Yes, yes. That boy himself was rich as well. I don't know how but he had the same amount of money his uncle had.''_

_''Well then, I will go tell the guests to stay in their rooms for the time being all right?''_

_''Yes.''_

_W-what? E-even the hotel workers themselves want to kill Allen. T-this is. Why, why must he be hated so much._

I turned around and saw Lavi shake in anger. He was about to take a step forward, but I quickly whispered.

''No, if they find out. Then not only us, but Allen as well will be killed. The guards have guns and I'm pretty sure some of the workers have them as well. We are his only hope at the moment. For now let's go down the way we came up.''

Lavi was about to object, but he didn't, instead he nodded.

''Let's take him to a hospital.'' I said when I climbed down and reached to grab Allen.

''Yea, we probably should avoid getting caught by those guards though.'' He said and pointed at the guards who were still at the front gate.

''Let's go righ from here then. I think I know a hospital that way.''

''Okay. I'll take Allen, you show the way.''

''Got it.''

After about, 10 minutes, which seemed liked 1 hour, we made it to a hospital. We ran inside and right to the receptionist. He looked at us for one second and nodded his head. Then pointed to the door to the left.

_Thank god for that receptionist. I'm so happy that he didn't ask any questions._

We went in and saw two doctors on a chair, eating their lunch. They looked at us and were a bit surprised, but then realised just like the receptionist that it was an emergency and said.

''Put him on the bed, we'll take care of him. If you want to stay, then you can.'' ''But I'm betting you that the sight won't be that pretty.''

''We will stay.'' We both said.

''Understood. Please don't make a lot of noise.'' The other doctor said.

_I'm so glad that the doctors here are reasonable. Or at least, some are._

**1 hour later**

''Well, we managed to tend to his wounds. I'm guessing it was an explosion of some sort. But, there were cuts on him, as well as bruises. Do you two have any idea what happened?''

I looked over to Lavi and he said.

''He is our friend. I came to cheer him up, because he had acted weird. But when I came to the building, I saw an explosion come from his room. I called this girl and I lifted her up to the room. And he looked the same, as he did when we came here the first time.''

''Why didn't you go from the front door?''

''It was blocked, by guards and when we wanted to go out from the front door... we... heard a conversation... that...'' Lavi stopped and turned his head away, probably to hide his tears. I was looked down.

''That?'' They both said.

''The hotel was the one who planted the bomb and the one who wanted to kill this boy. All because of his looks and his money.'' I said and felt how tears started to come from my eyes.

They looked shocked, but I could tell that they believed us.

''G-got it... W-we won't ask anymore questions. You two can wait here, but please don't touch him. We'll go get the head doctor.'' They said.

''W-why?'' I asked.

''Isn't it obvious? The head doctor is the best doctor in this whole hospital, we're gonna call him to take care of this boy, all rigt?''

We nodded and they left.

''L-Lavi? Are you crying?'' I asked and chuckled.

_I'm one to talk, I've been crying inside this whole time and just recently started crying from outside as well._

''Not really. I'm just worried about Allen.'' He said and turned his head towards Allen.

''Me too.''

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **I'm planning on putting the point of view from Lenalee back to Allen in the next chapter, or maybe to Lavi. I hope you don't mind. The next chapter might take a bit more time to make, than the other chapters. Kanda will come in eventuelly, but not yet. So thank you for your time and goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7: The Awakening

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it. This chapter will go back to Allen's Point-Of-View. And also, I said it might take me a bit longer to write this chapter. Well it was mainly because I didn't know how I should go along with the story. This chapter is a bit... I don't know diffrent I guess. I wasn't thinking the right way. Oh right, multiple unknown characters are in this fanfiction (like you didn't already know), hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 7: The Awakening_

**October 8. 16:20 AM**

**Allen's POV**

I said bye to Lenalee and went in my room.

_I wonder what I should do now? Well first off. I have to calm down, yesterday at 5PM I went to meet Asakura in Thawe Bakery. And she told me everything about ocotber 6th, as well as..._

''Tim! Come here, I have something to ask you.'' The little golden golem came out of my pocket and bit my neck, luckily it wasn't too strong of a bite.

''Hey, stop. What are you? A vampire. Not like I'd be surprised anymore. Anyway, remember the recording you showed me two days ago, when I was in the swimming centre? Could you show it to me again? Only the parts where the text was cut out?''

The little golem nodded. And at the next moment, a recording appeared from its mouth.

_''Allen is doing fine, at least it looks like he is. By the way, what has happened to the ||||||? I haven't seen any at all lately.''_

_''Yea... I don't know either, it looks like |||| has done something ||||| again, but as much as I would like to talk about ||||, we can't because ||| || ||||||||| || and it would be ||||||| if ||||| would |||| ||| about that. I'll cut out some parts after this talk, all right? Don't forget to || |||||||, because it might still || |||||||||. Okay?''_

_''Yea, yea. Whatever. Just don't get |||||||| |||||| |||||. Okay? See ya.''_

_Time to figure out some words. I definitely won't figure out most of them, but I can try. So._

_'Allen is doing fine, at least it looks like he is. By the way, what has happened to the ||||||?' This is a bit too hard... I can't figure out this one._

_'Yea... I don't know either, it looks like |||| has done something ||||| again, but as much as I would like to talk about ||||, we can't because ||| || ||||||||| ||.'_

_I should figure out at least one of these. _I took the letter that my uncle had sent me and looked at it again, _names. If I'm not mistaken, then one of the words in there should be Earl. And the other one Šeri, even though proof is not on my side, I still think that's it._

_'Yea... I don't know either, it looks like Šeri has done something ||||| again, but as much as I would like to talk about Šeri, we can't because ||| || ||||||||| ||.' _

_That should be two words. Judging by their looks, Šeri hasn't done something good, so words that are opposite of good._

_Bad... that's... pretty much all I can think of... but it doesn't fit with the number of blanks. I'll leave it like that._

I stopped thinking about the blanks for a second.

_October 6. That is a day, that I'll never forget. I guess yesterday was a day I'll never forget as well, after all. Yesterday I found out about my uncle and the fac-_

I heard a loud noise come from under the couch that I was sitting on and at the next second I felt terrible pain. I was blown to the side of the wall and I felt how something had stabbed my right arm. I fell down and lost conciousness.

**Real time: unknown, real location: unknown**

I was walking in the streets and saw the woman who had texted me, Asakura. She was beautiful, you don't see those kind of people often. She had long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail reaching to her back, she was the same height as myself and was wearing, what seemed to be, a school uniform. It was navi blue.

''Uhhh... hello. Mrs. Asakura, right?'' I said politely.

''Yes. No need to be polite. Let's get started.'' She said, her voice was a just a little tiny bit higher pitched than any other girl's voice.

''Uhh.. Started? What?''

''Nothing, I'll explain everything to you. If that is what you want.'' She said and smiled.

''Answers are what I want.'' I said.

''I know. And that is why you and I are both here.''

''So, what is with october 6th? Why did it happen twice? Why is it that only me, Lavi and Lenalee know about it?'' I started asking, she tilted her head and put up a confused face.

''Twice? I'm afraid that is wrong. October 6 did not happen twice.'' She said, tilting her head back to normal angle.

''What do you mean 'did not happen twice', I saw it, I knew it, I rememberd it. Didn't I?'' I was confused. _Of course it happened twice, there is no way it happened only once._

''Indeed, you felt and rememberd, that it only happened twice, but people, such as myself and maybe some other beings felt otherwise.'' She said. She kept talking.

''October 6th, became a loop. That would be the simple explanation.''

''The hard explanation is.''

''There is a machine that has done this before, but in this case, it was started by an organic matter, it intercepted the time and space continuum, stopping time in one closed space, in this case, the whole outside world, making you unable to detect that space and time had been frozen everywhere, except England and Ireland. Meaning that since everywhere else, time had stopped, then in Ireland and England, it continued, but in a way that time and space kept getting together and then seperating at the end of the day. Destroying everyone's memories and making them forget everything that has already happened before, on october 6th. It would keep weakening after every predestination paradox. Until, someone could feel it. That would be you.'' She stopped. And became expressionless.

_So basically... What..? _

_Basically, a machine has done this before. But this time it was a human or an animal of some sorts, I guess. It, he or she stopped the time and space from being together, seperating them. And stopped the time outside of Ireland and England, making us unable to see, that the outside world didn't continue, something like an illusion? Our time did continue, but since time was a value of space and space couldn't evolve or, well, move on without time, then it kept looping october 6th when it reached 24 hours. It kept destroying, or well deleting our memories of the day that we had already experienced multiple times, until someone could feel it. Me. _

_That's how I got it._

''Basically october 6, is a loop?'' I asked being a bit afraid of the answer. _Wait isn't that her, 'simple explanation'. So I just copied her words. Whatever._

''That is correct.'' She started to smile again.

''If that is correct, then... h-how many t-times? H-how many times have we looped around the day october 6?'' This time, I was really scared of the answer.

_It can't be that much? Right? Right? Please._

''It was approximately || ||| times, Allen.'' She said still smiling. My eyes widened, I felt how everything started to go slower and I was near faint. But I tried not to faint.

_W-w-w-w-what? 24 542 times? I-isn't that a bit too many times? _

_L-let's see. 24 542 days divided by 7 days is 3506 weeks. 12 months times 4.3 weeks is... about 51.6 weeks in a year. 3506 weeks divided by 52.6 weeks is 67.7... years... That.. is a bit too much._

_Wait why didn't I just divide 24 542 with 365, it would have been lot easier. Wait, I've been in a loop for... 67 years?_

''W-wait. Hold on. S-so you're saying. That october 6, happened continously for 67.7 years? But how come I didn't get any olde-''

_That's right, time and space kept seperating here. _

''I bet you have a lot of questions. So let's find a place to eat.'' She said and started to walk inside the bakery.

''Wouldn't that be a date then.'' I said being a bit annoyed.

''Hmm.. well I don't mind. Let's go now.'' She said. I sighed, I didn't quite care if it was a date or not, since she was a random girl and I wasn't interested in her.

_I can act normal around girls who I'm not interested in._

We went in and I bought some donuts and other sweets.

''Thank you, so. What do you want to know?'' She asked while eating.

''Let's start about, how you know, that it has been in a loop.'' I said calmly.

''I'm not allowed to say that, I can give you a hint though.'' She said. ''Non-metallic organic matters, can feel time and have to be in it.''

''Huh? Nice hint. I only got one word from that and it was organic.''

''No more hints, otherwise, someone might silence you.'' She winked and I felt how a shiver went down my spine.

''Anyway, if that was indeed a loop, then why did it stop`after I found out about it?''

''Think of it this way. Let's make it so time is solder A and you are soldier B. If soldier A overpowers soldier B, then that means that you have to oblige to him for mercy, however if soldier B overpowers soldier A, then he must oblige to you. Meaning, that you have overpowered time after noticing the loop.''

''That's quite... well, I guess I can accept that solution.'' I said. _Thank you for making it so that I can finally understand you a bit._

''So next?''

''Umm... who is this organic matter who did this?''

''We do not know yet. We are still investigating, though we have some leads and names. None of which you know.''

''Okay then. I don't have anymore questions at the moment. Can I get your number so that I can call you when I need help or want to ask more about this?''

''Understood.'' She gave me her number and I put it in my phone.

''Then, I think I should be going.'' I said and stood up.

''Not yet. We talked about october 6, but there is one more thing that I didn't tell you about. It involves your uncle.'' She said, my eyes widened and I sat back down.

''What is it?''

''Your uncle. He, is dead.''

I felt how all life was drained out of my body.

''W-what do y-''

''I know it must be hard, but for now accept it.'' She said that, gave me a piece of paper and left. I read the paper, it was a letter from uncle. Supposevly, the last one.

I stood up and ran to my hotel. To my room.

''TIM! TIM WHERE ARE YOU, GET OUT!'' I yelled. But then suddenly conciousness drifted away.

**Time: unknown, location: hospital**

_Pain, that's all I can feel. Pain, throughout my entire body. _

I tried opening my eyes, but only got one of them opened and that was only half way as well. It took some time for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. White. That was all I could see. White everywhere. Nothing more, nothing less. Until I saw something dark green, and red in the distance as well..

Lavi and Lenalee were sitting on two chairs and looks like they saw me turn my head at them. Both of them stood up and walked towards me. They looked worried.

''Yo.''

I opened my mouth, but no word came out.

''No need to push yourself, you're in a hospital. I'm guessing time is not quite necessary, but either way it's 6AM you have been asleep for 1 day. I'm guessing you don't remember much. For the time being, just sleep there.'' Lavi said and a smile of relief creeped up on him.

_Stop smiling, it makes you look like a pedophile who just had a good time._ I tried to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. Instead I coughed up blood.

''Hey, I already said, don't push yourself.'' Said, still smiling.

_Shut up pedophile. _But once again nothing came from my mouth.

''We took you to the hospital after that huge explosion, the hotel was guarded from the front and didn't let anyone in. So thanks to Lenalee we both got up to the floor where you were. You were all messed up and everything. I took your body and we started to go downs-'' Lavi stopped and realised what he was about to say. He looked away.

I looked over to Lenalee, she had tears in her eyes. And she was just looking at me. I raised my right hand, or well tried to, when it reached high enough I felt pain so hard that it made me jump and my hand was about to fall, but Lenalee grabbed it. She nodded, but didn't say anything. I moved my hand despite the pain and wiped off the tears that were on Lenalee's face and I smiled.

Lavi smiled as well and so did Lenalee. After a bit of time I fell into unconciousness.

**Time: 10AM, location: Hospital**

I woke up again and saw both Lenalee and Lavi still on the chairs. This time they were sleeping. I sighed and noticed immediately that I could talk. It hurt alot to make noises, but at least I could do it. And pain in my body had seemingly receded, but I could still feel it a bit. I noticed a figure walking closer to me, it was on the opposite side of the room. He or she or maybe even it was walking closer to me.

''Hello Allen Walker. I heard you got hurt.'' The voice was familiar, just a tiny bit higher than a normal girls.

''A-Asakura?'' I said and felt pain in my throat.

''No need to hurt yourself. It's not worth it. I just came to check up on you.'' She smiled and added. ''How are you feeling? You don't need to answer that, I can tell.''

''Even though you're in this state. It is wise to leave this hospital as quickly as possible, because Millenium has multiple 'items' searching for you at the moment. Don't worry, I won't take you away just yet. But you have to leave this place within the next 4 days. The percentage of them finding you today is 2.6%, tomorrow 14.9%, two days later 36.1%, three days later 49.9%, four days later 62.4% and five days later 89.9%. You can already guess the percentage for later days. Basically you'll get killed.''

My eyes widened. _What? Four days? Basically three, but still?_

''W-wh... I go?'' I said and coughed up more blood.

''It's best if you go to Cross Marian. He will then guide you on what and where you should go and do.'' She said and smiled. ''Don't push yourself. I can give you an injection so you can heal yourself much faster than a normal person if you want. But it will be a bit painful.''

I nodded. She pulled out a long syringe from her pocket, but didn't put it in me. Instead she put in a gun.

_W-W-W-WAIT? PAIN? THAT WOULD BE NOTHING AGAINST THIS! _

''W-w..ait.'' I managed to mutter out. But it was too late. She shot me. And not to some regular place either. She shot me straight to the head. Which made me lose to sleep and I saw how Asakura walked away from me and out of the window.

_I have terrible luck with conciousness today. _Was my last thought.

**Time: 4PM, location: hospital**

I opened my eyes again and felt how none of my body parts were hurting. _Didn't she say it would hurt a bit? Maybe it only works when I'm concious? Whatever._

I looked around and saw Lenalee and Lavi looking at me. They came up to me and started to talk.

''Hey Al-chan. I hope it doesn't hurt much.'' Lavi said and smiled yet again with that pedophile smile.

''Stop smiling, it makes you look like a pedophile who just had a good time.'' I muttered quietly and felt no pain. Looks like he noticed it, cause he started to laugh.

''Sure, sure. But I'm no pedophile.'' ''Does it not hurt to talk?'' He asked and looked confused.

''Not anymore. It did before, I couldn't even open my mouth without pain.'' I said, and was careful to not say anything about Asakura.

''How are you Lenalee?'' I asked.

''What do you mean 'how are you Lenalee?', you almost died and you're asking about others?'' She said, and was a bit mad.

''Just answer it, you can already guess how I feel can't you?'' I said, I have a point you know. And looks like Lenalee saw that as well.

''That's true, I'm fine.'' She said. But I could see how she had a worrying face on.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Nothing.'' Lenalee quickly said. I turned towards Lavi who quickly turned his head and started whistling.

''Lavi. Tell me what happened after I got unconcious in the hotel.'' I knew that Lavi wasn't able to lie to me and that he would tell me.

''W-well... you see, when you lost conciousness then I carried you through the hotel door and downstairs. Or well almost downstairs. Before we could reach it, Lenalee stopped me and made us listen to a conversation, but the conversation was a bit... bad, I guess. A-'' Lavi stopped when he saw the glance that Lenalee sent him.

''And?'' I asked.

''Well the conversation was about you. The b-bomb was placed b-by the person you trusted the most in the hotel. And it was because of your money and.. and looks.'' Lenalee said.

''N-no way! There is no way. W-was it... Trimon?'' I was shocked.

_There's no way. Trimon isn't that kind of guy, I think. But it all makes sense... I did a grave mistake... to trust anyone except for Lenalee and Lavi._

''It was Trimon, the girl said his name.'' Lavi said.

I started to smile.

''I see. Well whatever. I guess I trusted him too much.'' I laughed a bit and felt tears in my eyes.

_Pitiful, so I guess I really will remain like this. Even adults want me dead. _

''Al-chan, don't worry we'll stay with you through even the darkest of times.'' Lavi said. Tears in his eyes as well.

''Hahaha, Lavi are you crying?'' I said and felt how tears run down my cheeks. _I'm one to talk._

''Shut up, you're doing it too. Besides, who wouldn't.'' He said and wiped the tears away. Lenalee was crying as well.

''Well, for now, we have to be strong. I have something to tell you two.'' I said and prepeared myself.

''What is it?'' They both asked.

I told them everything that Asakura told me about october 6th and also about the fact that Millenium is chasing me and that I need to leave within 3 days. They gasped when they heard the story.

''S-so you only have about 3 to 4 days right?'' Lenalee asked.

''Pretty much.'' I said.

''Well then, we have to make up a plan on where and how are we gonna escape after you go to Cross alright?'' Lavi said.

''Huh? Oh no, you two ain't coming. I won't allow it, no matter what.''

''You wanna bet on that? If you do, then that will be the one bet that you will ever lose.'' He said.

''You're kidding right? Why are you two involving yourselves with me?'' I said, guessing that Lenalee will probably object as well. And right on que.

''It's obvious isn't it. We are friends.'' She said.

''I'm pretty sure that this is much more than just friendship.'' I said.

''Best friends.'' She said.

''Even more than that.''

''Lovers.'' Lavi said and made me turn towards him.

''In your dreams, I'm not gay.'' I said.

''It's never too late to learn.'' He laughed.

''You better shut that mouth of your's before I punch it in.'' I said annoyed.

''I know, I know. I'm just teasing you.'' He said.

''When we make it out of here alive, I'll murder you.'' I said.

''Okay then. So plan time.''

''I'm pretty sure that I haven't agreed ye-'' Lavi taped my mouth together with tape.

While I struggled to get it off, Lenalee and Lavi were making a plan. When I finally got the tape off I pointed at Lavi and said.

''You asshead, what are you doing? Where'd you even get that tape?''

''I was quite sure that you might tell us something and that you would object our offer if something dangerous would be going on so I took it with me in case I needed to silence you.'' He said.

''Great, now you're turning into my uncle.'' I said, and rememeberd his death, but quickly removed the thought from my head.

He laughed.

_Whatever, I doubt I can make them change their mind that easily, but I won't give up._

''Well you two can dream on about the idea of coming with me.'' I said.

''We are more than dreaming, we're doing it.'' Lenalee said. I felt a quick pain on my shoulder and my field of vision was decreasing, I looked at my shoulder and saw a syringe in my shoulder and Lavi was holding it.

_NOT AGAIN! _

''Y-y..u assh-'' I heard myself say and conciousness left me.

**Time: 10PM, location: unknown**

I heard words and moved a little.

''Hey look, he's finally awake.'' I heard Lavis' voice. I quickly opened my eyes and stood upright. I was outside. Not sure where, but it looked like a forest.

''Where are we? No wait, more importantly.'' I looked over to where Lavi and Lenalee where standing.

''You are so dead.'' I said and jumped towards where Lavi was. Noticing that I was coming, he moved a bit to the right, I knew he would dodge and landed on my feet and quickly hit his feet with my legs making him trip and fall on his face.

I laughed and he stood up.

''HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!'' He yelled.

''You're welcome.'' I said.

''WHAT?!'' He said and ran towards me, I simply stepped a bit to the right and put my leg out making him fall.

I turned towards Lenalee, and didn't pay any attention to Lavi who was yelling at me while on the ground.

''That reminds me Lenalee, did you tell your brother that Lavi is your boyfriend?'' I asked and saw from the corner of my eye, how Lavi's face went completely pale and he stopped mid-sentence.

''Oh.. no I didn't I forgot, sorry. I'll do it when we get back. You just have to remind me.'' She said and smiled.

''So... I seem to have unconciously wandered into a forest.'' I said, but I knew what actually happened. ''Where did you take me then?'' I added.

''Nowhere, it's about 6 miles away from the school and about 1 mile from your master's house.'' She said.

''How do you know where my master liv-''

_That's right. The dream we all had._

''Exactly. So. Should we start going to him? I think Lavi should carry you.'' She said.

''I can walk on my own, thank you very much.'' I said.

''Hah, I'll believe that after I see you run faster than me.'' Lavi said. We both started to run and I easily beat him.

''Hmph. That wasn't worth it.'' I said. And started to walk.

''Al-chan. Wrong way.''

''I-I know that. Shut up.'' I turned around and went towards Lenalee. ''We should start going.'' I said.

''Yea.'' She said and we started walking to where master was.

_Hehe. When we make it there, then I'll leave those two to my master. So that they wouldn't follow me. Oh... but master was an idiot and a drunkard. Whatever._

''I know what you're thinking Allen.'' I shivered and felt a hand raising me up.

''LET ME DOWN LAVI! I WASN'T THINKING ANYTHING!''

''Yea, good luck with leaving us at your master.'' Lavi said.

''Tch.'' I tried provoking him.

''Did you just 'tch' me?'' It worked.

''Tch.'' He threw me down.

''You're dead.'' He said.

''Okay enough now. Lavi stop chasing Allen.'' Lenalee said.

''Yea Lavi stop chasing me for no reason. I just came from the hospital.'' I proked him.

''tch.'' He said.

''What was that?''

_Man he is doing it for no reason._

''Allen you stop provoking him. And we won't stay at your master's place.''

''You wanna bet on that.'' I muttered a bit too loud.

''Yep.'' They both said.

''Fine then, do what you want.'' I said. And they high-fived. After that we continued to move on.

**Time: 11:30PM, location: Cross's house**

''We're here.'' I said.

I knocked on the door, or well tried, because the door flew open and I was dragged inside.

''DAMN IT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. LAVI, LENALEE HELP!'' I yelled. Lavi grabbed my hand and so did Lenalee, but instead of getting me back out. They both got dragged in as well.

''Idiot apprentice, what are you doing bringing chicks and idiots in here?'' I heard master say.

''Who's the idiot.'' I heard Lavi yell.

''Lavi shush. Don't talk to him, I'll do the talking.'' I said. Knowing full well what will come after this.

I was pushed onto a chair. But this time, it was worse, he didn't just punch me to the wall. He kept hitting me and he brought wine bottles as well and started hitting on me.

''ALLEN!'' I heard Lenalee and Lavi yell. But I didn't have time to pay any attention to that. I fell to the ground and coughed up blood. But he hit me again.

''Idiot apprentice. Awaken it already.'' I heard Cross yell.

''Huh? Awa.. awaken wha-'' I couldn't finish it, my head felt like it was burning, blood was dripping from my head when I tried to stand up. My entire body was covered in blood. I felt how my left arm started to feel pain as well. It was like I was stabbed, I started to scream and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw something green glowing through the blood and gloves on my left arm. Cross had stopped trying to kill me.

I opened my eyes in shock when I saw my left arm turn into a huge silver arm. I knocked on it, I didn't feel anything.

''W-w-what is this?'' I asked.

''It's innocence. If I'm correct, then you already saw a dream where I explained you everything there is about demons and innocence, correct?'' He said.

''D-dream? What? Oh that. Y-yea.'' I looked over to Lenalee and Lavi. They were both astonished.

''Apprentice. Did you know what they used to call Dark Heath?'' I turned my head back towards master.

''Of course you don't. It was called Black Order Academy, but it was changed. It is a hideout for exorcists. Of course it is so well hidden in there, that nobody has found out about it. Not even the headmaster himself.''

''Exorcists are people who fight off demons. Demons are.. well.. you already know. And you are now officially an exorcist. Those who awaken innocence in them, become exorcists.''

''How you woke your innocence? It was quite obvious. You wanted to, the first time in your life, really protect yourself. Of course, you wanted to protect yourself so much, that the innocence -good side of your body- overpowered the demon side of you. I have these guns. These are my innocence.'' He turned towards Lenalee and Lavi.

''You two have innocence now as well. And it woke itself because you wanted to protect the person who was right in front of you.''

''Of course, you two don't know what innocence is, so Allen will fill you in on that, after this conversation. Also when Innocence overpower a demon, then they take a physical form.'' He said.

''Theirs is a hammer and boots.'' He pointed towards Lavi and Lenalee.

''Which one has the hammer?'' I asked.

''The eye guy. But they need to go to the academy as well and then get their innocence a form over there, they didn't get a physicaly form just yet, because they didn't born with an thanara innocence, they were born with a harmium innocence. Thanara innocences are more rare than harmium, but that doesn't matter.''

_The eye guy? Really? Well whatever, I guess I can start calling Lavi that._

''Okay. And how can we access that hideout?'' I asked.

''In the abandoned side of the school, it's not plain in the open, but it's in the 2-3 classroom, move the bookcase and you will find a ladder leading down. And after about 2 minutes of climbing down, you will reach a corridor. Everything else you will figure out yourself, and the bookcase will move to it's orignal place after 1 minute of being moved.''

I was shocked, I realised that my hand was already back to normal. And somehow that hand still had fabric on it.

_I guess it doesn't destory clothes._

''Have you showed those two your left hand? Ungloved I mean.'' Cross said. When shook my hand he hit me and I fell down.

''Then show them you idiot. They are helping you and you don't anything in return.'' He said.

_Can you even call this returning the favour?_

''I'll go take a shower master. And I'll put on a new pair of clothes while I'm here okay?'' I said and stood up.

''Do what you want. I have some things to tell these two anyway.'' He said and pointed to the living room.

_Wow this place isn't even that messy, not like care._

I went upstairs and found the shower and quickly went in.

**12 minutes later**

I was outside, waiting for Allen and Lenalee to come outside.

_What's taking them so long? It's a good thing I always carry my wallet with me and phone. So I don't have to worry about the money._

Finally they came out and saw me waiting.

''Sorry for making you wait.'' Lenalee said.

''It's okay. Let's go.'' I said and started to move.

''Okay, to the academy they both said.'' Seemed as if they had something in their mind.

About 20 minutes of silence until Lavi broke the it.

''Umm.. Al-chan, can you tell us about the innocence and the demons please?'' He said.

I nodded and started to talk about what innocence and demons are. I didn't hear them make any sounds, but when I turned around I saw them both looking away from me.

''Okay, what did Cross tell you about me?'' I asked. And was furious that he told them something about me.

''N-nothing.. just that you have been through more than a normal boy. And have been on the verge of death multiple times.'' Lenalee said.

''Hmph, that bastard. Tell others about my stuff.'' I muttered.

''Allen, can you show me the scar on your chest.'' I heard Lenalee say.

Cold sweat went down my face.

''Uhhh... what scar?'' I asked, trying to be confused.

''No point in trying to hide it, remember the note. I copied it to my phone and there was written that you managed to escape with only a wound on your chest. Can I see it?'' She said again.

''It's cold at the moment, so no.'' I said.

''When we reach the academy, then?''

''Fine.''

_Is this the repayment they wanted from me? That's annoying. _

**50 minutes later **

We reached the academy and went to the abandoned side of the school. We went inside the 2-3 classroom and saw the bookcase. I moved it out of the way and just like Cross said. A ladder appeared leading down. I let Lavi go first and Lenalee go second, and then I went.

''Owww. Don't step on my fingers.''

''Sorry. Owww! You almost pulled me down by grabbing my leg idiot.''

''Can you two stop.'' I said and instead of climbing down, I let go and jumped down. It was longer than I had expected, but it still didn't hurt that much.

''It's safe to jump down.'' I yelled to the two who had stopped climbing.

''For you.'' Lavi yelled. But Lenalee already jumped. I heard her scream and I catched her before she hit the ground.

She had closed her eyes, but then opened them again, I realised I was still holding her and I blushed. So did she. But she didn't mind, at least it didn't look like it. She kept staring until...

''Hey, you two. I think it's time we should keep moving on.'' Lavi had made it down and waited for us. 

''Y-yea. S-sorry Lenalee.'' I said and put her down.

''It's okay. Let's go.'' She said and we kept moving.

There was a long corridor. When we reached the end, we saw a spiral staircase. After every 10 steps there would be a door leading to somewhere.

''So.. uhh, where do we go?'' I asked.

''Cross told me and Lavi, that we need to go to the bottom.''

''Okay I'll follow.'' And I followed them to the bottom.

There was a door next to the staircase, it was decorated with flowers and masks. When we went inside, we saw a statue. It was about 20 metres tall and 10 metres long. And it moved. It came towards us and said.

''Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman I presume. You are all welcomed here. Allen Walker has already awoken his innocence and so have you two, but yours' don't have a physicaly form yet, well I will give you two one.'' It was a dark male voice.

I saw how both Lenalee and Lavi stepped forward and the statue gave them something green. When they touched it, then it dissapeared. And something wrapped around Lenalee's legs. And something appeared in Lavi's hands, it was a hammer no larger than a mug.

''Umm.. Thank you?'' They said and walked back to me.

''No need to. Outside this room, you will find Komui Lee, he is the researcher in this place. He will guide you two to where you have to go.'' The statue said.

I felt how my face went completely pale, and I saw how Lenalee's and Lavi's went as well.

''W-w-what? M-my brother... is here? H-he works here? But Allen's master said that the headmaster doesn't know about this place.'' Lenalee said.

''He was lying then. Don't worry, just go outside.'' He said. I was the first to start moving.

''Let's go, we have to get new rooms if there are any in here. After all I just lost my place in the hotel right?'' I said.

''Yea, let's go.'' Said Lavi.

We walked outside and met Komui. He was sitting on a chair and reading a book. When he saw us, he immediately stood up and went towards us.

''I'll show Allen to his room, you two can wait here. I'll drive you two home later okay?'' He said and was about to start going, but both Lavi and Lenalee stopped him saying.

''Wait, where are our rooms?''

''What do you mean.''

''We mean, that we want to stay here with Allen.'' Lenalee said.

''But you two have homes.''

''I don't care, I'll call dad saying that I won't come home for a while.'' Said Lavi.

''Okay fine you can stay, but Lenale-''

''I'm staying here as well.'' She said.

Looks like Komui saw that it was pointless to try and convince her, so he nodded and went up the stairs.

About 15 minutes later I was sitting in my new comfotable bed in my new room, it was almost the same as the hotel one, but only better.

_Exorcists... Well I guess I am one now. No turning back. _

And before I knew it I fell asleep.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to write this. But anyway, Kanda should be coming in next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes you might find, I'll try and fix all of them. And well nothing else to say, other than thank you. And goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry for tortouring Allen, but I guess you could call it 'neccesary' for the future even. It MIGHT take me significantly longer to put up the next chapter. Mainly because I'm also working on a diffrent fanfiction. So.. sorry if it takes me longer to put up a new chapter. But damn, this story is quite weird in this chapter. I WASN'T DRUNK! Enjoy (if you can) and bye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man, and I never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 8: Feelings_

**Present day, October 10, 7:00AM**

''And that's how my story goes so far Tim, I hope you recorded the whole thing I just said, because it took a while for me to tell you all this. See look the clock says it's 7:01AM already. Nearly 3 hours of continous talking.''

_I don't even know why I told Tim about all of this that has happened so far. It's not like it was really needed. I just thought that maybe Cross will want to know what has happened when I left him to go visit my uncle in Ireland. But... I guess I can't go back to my uncle, seeing as how he is dead. Really now, did Cross have to hit me so many times, I mean I understand that he wanted to awaken my in-_

''Allen, are you awake.'' _Lenalee?_

''Of course he is, I heard his voice a minute ago, he told the entire story that has happened so far.'' _And Lavi as well? What are they doing here.. _

''What is it you two?''

''Nothing really. We just came to check up on you Al-chan.'' _I can hear you smile you pervert, even though it's impossible._

''Don't you use that name on me you traitor.''

''Huh? Traitor? What did I ever do to you?'' _Yea of course you wouldn't remember about how you stabbed my shoulder yesterday._

''You made me lose conciousness. Again.''

''What do you mean again? I only did it so you wouldn't resis-'' _WHAT. RESIST? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!_

''OH GOD! PLEASE LENALEE TELL ME, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP RIGHT?!'' _Please Lenalee, tell me he didn't. I still want to be innocent._

''Hey, what's that supposed to mean, I'm not ga-''

''No he didn't. Can you open the door already.'' _Thank god. But yea I should probably open the door for them._

Standing up, I noticed a strange mark on my window. _Hmm? That's quite close to being a butterfly. Wait... Why are there windows? Are we outside? I can see moving people and rain... That's weird. I have to ask Komui about that._

''So, what do you two want?'' I said while opening the door. _Oh right, to check up on me._

''We already said, to check up on you.'' Lenalee said.

''Okay then, we should probably get ready for school, because. I don't feel like skipping it today.''_._

''We have two hours until classes start Al-chan, and in case you didn't know, then we live. RIGHT. INSIDE. OUR. SCHOOL.'' _Do you have to yell. My ears already hurt. I guess this is payback for me beating you twice in the woods yesterday._

''Yea, yea. Anyway Lavi. Can you tell me something? What happened to your eye?'' ''I have been wondering about that for quite a while now.''

''Well, it's a secret, and I won't show you what's under the eye either. Buuuut..'' _Crap! I know what he wants._

''I need to go... to uhhh... eat.'' _Genius!_

But too late. Lavi grabs my arm and tosses me on the bed. _IDIOT!_

''I'm pretty sure that you promised Lenalee, that you will show the scar on your chest. Lenalee I will hold him down, while you take off his shirt.'' _Crap!_

Lenalee moves her hands, but stops when she notices what she is doing. She starts blushing really bad, and Lavi notices it.

''Haha, it's called defeat. Taste it.'' I said. _I can say all of that, but I can feel how I'm blushing as well.._

''No it's not. Lenalee we don't have any other option, since you can't pin Al-chan down, then you have to remove his shirt.'' Lavi says._ Lenalee can't do it. Though I'm a bit sad as well._

Lenalee's face is even more red now. But she still reaches out her hand.

''W-w-wait.'' _Are you serious Lenalee?! Stop!_

But she didn't stop, she started to undo my buttons. Her face still red.

''Sorry, Allen. But curiousity got the better of me'' She said. _N-no. Stop._

''S-STOP! LAVI YOU SHUT UP, STOP LAUGHING!'' _How strong is this asshead, I can't even move. _

After countless atempts to move, but couldn't, I stopped and looked straight into Lenalee's eyes, making her blush even more. _That's one way to make her stop. To look her into the eyes. Though, that backfires._

''Okay fine, I'll undo it myself.''

Seems like Lenalee was happy about that and she quickly stopped. I start to undo my buttons and they both gasped when they saw a scar that reaches from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist. _But there's no way I'm going to show them my left arm, they'll freak out._

''W-what? H-how are you even alive?'' Lenalee said.

''I have, absolutely, no idea.''

''Yea I can believe that, when I'm a kid.'' Lavi said.

''Seems to me, like you still are.'' I muttered.

''HEY! I HEARD THAT!''

''Umm... anyway can I put my buttons back together? Maybe? Please? I'd really appreciate it.'' _You better let me._

''Umm.. sure? I guess. I mean, we already know what your left arm looks like, so there's no point for us to ask you that.'' Lenalee said.

_Huh? What? They know? What? How? I haven't shown them that yet. And never will, but if they already have seen it. Then what?_

''What?'' Lenalee is staring at the ground, face still red. Lavi is now standing and looking at Lenalee.

''Exactly. We already know. So there's no point in hiding it.'' She said.

''Exactly Al-chan.

''Okay then.''

I was about to stand up, but Lavi then runs at me takes hold of my glove and then pulls it away.

''W-what are you doing, you dumb alien?'' _Well they have already seen my arm so no point in hiding it now. WAIT... NO! THEY DIDN'T!_

''Not exactly. It was just Lenalee's plan to get your glove off, when you were off guard. And it work-'' He stopped. He sees my burned hand, it has multiple bruises and cuts making it look rough instead of smooth.

''happy?'' I waved the hand in front of their face. _I hope they are happy._

Their face went slowly white and their jaw dropped. I just stand there looking at them. And then Lenalee says.

''I-I'm sorry Allen, I didn't.. I'm..''

''Forget it.'' _I can't say that I wasn't mad, because I was. I was mad that they had tricked me. And lied to me._

''Bu-''

''For-get it!'' I said a bit annoyed.

Silence, then Lavi said.

''We should go get some food. Komui said that 'we should go to the room that has the number 45 on it.' That should be the cafeteria.''

''Yea.'' I said.

The whole trip went without anyone saying a word. And when we got into the cafeteria then a lot of people looked at us. And yelled.

''Welcome home Walker, Lee and Bookman. You are all warmly welcomed here. Jerry will make you something to eat. So just go pick a spot. And sit down.''

_I'm quite happy that they are acting like this. But I know that deep inside they think I'm disgusting just like everyone else I know._

''Al-chan let's sit there.'' Lavi said, and pointed to the only table in the row that is empty.

''Okay.'' _Lenalee still can't forgive herself for tricking me. Since it's kind of my fault as well, then I guess I have to cheer her up._

''Lenalee, stop worrying about what you did. I said I forgive you didn't I. So just already forget what you did.''

She nodded and went to sit down. _I guess I have to cheer her in a better way, than this. But I'll do it after eating._

Lavi comes back with a bunch of dishes.

''Thanks Lavi. Are those all for me?''

''Yes go ahead.'' He says. _You too Lavi?_

''You know. You two should really stop being so depressed. I already said that I forgive you.'' _That worked. Only for Lavi though, Lenalee is still the same. _

I start eating. And so does Lavi.

**1 hour later**

_Jerry really can cook. That was delicious. But Lenalee is still down. I wonder where she went. But either way school is starting and I have to go as well. Even though I have 45 minutes left to spare._

After opening my room door, I felt how something cold was beneath my neck, I look down and feel quite the pain, it was a blade. It was sticking upright and it cut my chin making me bleed a bit.

''What th-'' I stopped and looked around and saw a man in his 20s holding a blade and pointing it towards me.

''Who are you?'' He says.

''I'm pretty sure, that when you meet someone it's more polite to give your name firs-''

''Ahhh.. but you see, I'm not meeting someone. It's called 'killing intruders'. In case you didn't know that.'' He says.

''I don't care, I'm not an intruder and Komui wanted me to live in this room.'' _This guy, he sure knows his manners. I mean pointing a sword or katana whatever at me for no reason, definitely means that he. Is an idiot._

''Well. Then I guess I can't slice you open.'' He says. _Try me. I guarantee, that you'll lose._

''Try m-''

''AL-CHAN, What are you doing?'' Said Lavi while running towards me. _You just had to come at the best moment possible didn't you._

''I'm training. And don't call me that.''

''Training? With him?'' Lavi eyes Kanda for quite some time, until he turns back to Allen and says.

''Lenalee is outside at the moment. She is.. quite depressed, I'm in no role to ask you this. But could you go and help her?''

''I was thinking of doing that already, thanks for tellin me where she is. Bye'' I start to run towards the ladder. But not before taking my school stuff.

**25 minutes later**

_T-that... W-what? W-why? But well, I can't say that it wasn't good. That's for sure. I wonder how Lavi would react if he'd find out._

**Flashback**

''Damn it, where is she?'' I muttered to myself. Then I noticed her, she was in the forest and next to a tree, sitting, holding her legs with her hands. I walked behind her, hoping that she didn't notice me.

_She looks way too cute like this._

When I was finally right behind her, then I walked forward and sit down next to her. She quickly raised her head and looked at me.

''Hey.'' _Should I be apologizing? I have no idea... _

No response, instead she put her head back down.

''You know... it's quite sad to see you like this. I prefer the happy Lenalee, who smiles alot.''

Still no response. I waited for about 10 seconds.

''Lenalee. What are you thinking at the moment?''

No response. I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupts.

''Y-you.'' I took some time to think what she just said. Then I immediately blushed.

''Haha.. I see... I was uhh thinking about you as well.'' _Remember to take lying exercises._

There was a long pause, then.

''Allen, do you like me?''

_W-w-what.. am I supposed... to say? What if I say yes? Would she not talk to me and think I'm a freak. What if I say no. Then she might take it the other way, as in, 'no I don't like you at all'. What if she takes it that way, well it doesn't matter if I say no, since she probably thinks that I don't like her at all then. I can't leave her hanging. AAAAA! WHAT DO I DO?!_

''Uhh... Y-yes.'' _Stop. Blushing._

Another pause then.

''I like you as well Allen. You're always so nice towards me.'' She stood up. I stood up as well.

''Uhh... no not really, seeing as how you're depressed at the moment. Doesn't that mean that I can't actually be nice to you at all?''

''That's not it. The reason why I'm depressed or well was, is beacause of myself, not because of you.'' She walked closer to me while I backed away a bit. _Uhhh... t-this looks.. familiar. She just comes closer and closer until I hit a wall. Then she hugs me or just turns away probably._

''Yea, but I can't cheer you up or anything. So that makes me.. well I don't know..'' She took another step towards me. And I backed away even more.

''I don't care if you can't cheer me up. Besides it's not like you haven't been trying to.'' I backed away even more and she came even closer. _Surprised that there's no tree stopping me from backing away. Wait no nevermind, there it is. And now I just have to wait for her either to step away again, or just hug me._

''What do you mean you don't care. Why are you even depressed in the first place?'' She took another step_. She's probably going for a hug then. But... wait a minute? For what reason? Maybe for me to cheer her up or something..._

''I... I'm depressed, because you have been through so much.'' She came closer. _Too close! Wait she's depressed because I've been through so much? Why is she depressed because of me? Does she mean that she is going to hug me like the first time, and then try to cheer me up? Even though I'm not even sad?_

She continues talking and walks one more step closer. _Damn it. She's so close that her boots are touching my shoes. When are you going to hug me already? You don't need to be this close to hug me you know._ ''In the note that your uncle sent. There was written something like, 'you will definitely find someone you can trust, maybe even love'. Am I correct?''

_W-where is this going? _

''Uhh.. I.. I... Prob-probably, yea.. t-here was written s-something like that.'' _I can see why I'm stuttering, who wouldn't? I wonder if she's just messing with me._

''C-can you tell me Allen. Is there someone you can trust?'' She takes another step closer. _YOU'RE.. YOU'RE TEASING. I KNOW YOU ARE, You can't at least take another step forward now, because if you would then you'd go through me... A-anyway... s-s-s-someone I c-can trust? Th-that's of course you and Lavi._

''Y-yes. Y-you and Lavi.''

''Th-then Allen. Is there someone, y-you can l-love?''

_Not only your cheeks are turning red Lenalee. Mine as well. _

''I-if I love someone... Then.. they will get in danger. A-and noone would e-even love me back?''

''A-are you sure noone would love you back?'' _What is she talking about?_

''What are y-you ta-'' I wasn't able to finish the sentence, because Lenalee had put her hands on my shoulder, closed her eyes and kissed me. My eyes widened. It was soft and sweet. She didn't stop, not after 10 seconds, not after 15 seconds. It took me that long to notice that I hadn't returned the favour. So I did the same and closed my eyes. We stood there for at least 40 seconds, until we finally broke apart. A bit breathless.

Complete silence and awkwardness. Then.

''You can always trust me Allen, and I don't mind if you love me either.'' She winked and walked away, leaving me there, speechless.

Shock. Utter shock. _It's not like I didn't enjoy it. But wow... How does one react to this?_

I stood there for at least 10 minutes before leaving as well.

**Flashback end**

I walk into the classroom and the first thing I saw was Lavi sitting in front of Lenalee and asking why her face is red. When she looked at where I am my face turns red as well.

Lavi looked at Lenalee, then me, then back at Lenalee, and then me again. Until he put two pieces together and a small grin creeped up on his face.

''Oh I see.'' I heard him say. ''Yo Al-chan.'' He said turning towards me.

''H-hey.'' I said scratching the back of my head. And sat down next to Lenalee.

''Well then. I think I understand what has happened. Basically you a-'' I quickly covered Lavi's mouth and kept my hand on his mouth, when he took a step back, then I jumped over the table and pinned Lavi to the ground while I was completely red in the face.

''Lavi you idiot shut up!'' I said. And noticed that everyone was staring. I gave Lavi a say-something-and-I'll-murder-your-family look. Which he thankfully understood. I stood up. And so did he.

I looked back at Lenalee, who was still blushing.

''Hey Al-chan, you know, you should really go sit nex-'' I turned around and pinned Lavi to the ground again and gave him a say-something-and-you'll-never-have-kids look. Which this time looked like it worked. I stood up, still eyeing Lavi who this time stood up and had a pale face on.

''Please Al-chan. I was only kidding.'' He said.

''Yea... I bet you were.'' I said and turned around to sit next to Lenalee who was still blushing.

_Why are you blushing? You didn't blush at all when you kissed me. _

I looked around and saw that everyone was still staring at me. I looked at Lavi. He was right in my face waving a piece of paper. I managed to read it and went completely red.

I quickly took the paper where there was written _you two are in love aren't you! _

I sent a final you-are-so-dead look. And he laughed. _I'm so lucky that we sit in the back row and that nobody is behind us to read that letter._ I quickly folded it. But then noticed Lenalee's questioning look. _Should I show it to her? Why not. She's gonna blush even more that's for sure._

I unfolded it and made sure that noone can see what was written on it and showed it to Lenalee. Just like I though, she went even more red, if that was even possible. I looked away to Lavi, who had seen that I showed it to her, he was laughing without making a sound.

I shouted. ''Lavi, can you please come here?'' It looked as if Lavi lost all of the colour in his face.

''O-oh.. no need to. I-I'm fine.'' He said and waved his arms up in defence.

''Oh, but I insist.'' I had a murderous smile.

''N-no, I-I think I'm re-real-''

''GET OVER HERE!'' I shouted.

''YES!'' He stood up and walked over to me. I grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the class. And slammed the door shut.

When Lavi and I were outside, then his face was completely white.

''Now then Lavi. Ready?'' I asked.

''F-for what?''

''Well isn't it obvious we're gonna play poker. WITH REAL MONEY!'' _Since I'm not allowed to hurt anyone then I can only play this stupid game and feel better after I beat him a dozen times._

''Y-yes''

But Lavi was saved by the homeroom teacher, who yelled to us saying ''Get to class you two.''

''You're so lucky Lavi.'' I said and turned around.

**7 hours later**

The classes had just ended and everyone was ganging up on Lenalee -all of them boys-, asking her questions on why she was red in the face. Me and Lavi were standing near the exit (Lavi with a black eye). Waiting for Lenalee, I saw that she didn't like the fact that they were ganging up on her. She stood up and wanted to leave, but one of the kids, who you would classify as a 'bully' grabbed her arm and said.

''Come on now. Tell us why you were so red and also tell us when you're free.'' Lenalee gasped and tried to let herself go, but they didn't let her go. Instead they pulled her back and started to touch her body. She sent a look at me which showed that she wanted some help.

I started walking towards where they were, and noticed that Lavi didn't come. I looked at Lavi and sent a questioning look. He just sent a go-save-her-I'll-tell-you-later look. I nodded and kept walking.

When I tried to get past the people, then I wasn't allowed they were too close together. I tapped on the shoulder of the nearest boy and he turned around. _Wow. He's way bigger up close. _

He raised his fist. _Wait what? You're not even gonna talk? You're just gonna start pounding me. Idiot._

I quickly stepped aside and knocked him down. Most of the boys now turned around and saw me. They looked a bit confused at first, but then understood why I kicked the boy. They started to run at me. Leaving Lenalee there.

''Really now? You're just gonna start punding, without even talking? I guess your brains are a bit too small to learn them anyway.''

Within mere second over half of the boys were down. But then someone picked me up and held my throat tightly making me choke.

''Idiot, you though you could take ALL of us on?'' He said. I couldn't breathe. I put my left arm on where I though his face was and started to harden my grip. I heard him yell and he let me go. I fell to the ground and started to cough while holding my neck. I got a bit mad.

And I quickly took out the remaining enemies. And went over to Lenalee, and raised a hand. But before I could do it. Everything went black and I lost conciousness.

_NOT AGAIN!_

**October 10th, time: 11PM, loaction: Black Order Hideout, infirmary**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt how my head started to hurt really bad.

''Lavi, he's awake!'' I heard Lenalee yell.

''I can see.'' They both came up to me. ''You scared us quite a bunch Al-chan.''

''What happened?'' I said and sat upright.

''Well, when you went to raise up Lenalee, then one of those guys came and well hit you with a steel rod. I have no idea where he got it. But when he hit you, then I came in and smacked the guy unconcious. That's how it went.''

''Hmmm.. okay then, whatever. So where are we at the moment? Though I think I already know.. infirmary right?'' They nodded.

''Okay... then I'll get up now. I want to go to my room.'' I said.

''I'm afraid that you're not allowed to do that. The people in the hospital want you to stay here until your health is much better. While you were unconcious, me and Lavi wanted to find out more about this place. So we to Komui and asked him about this place. He told us that there is a research department a cafeteria a swimming place even a stadion for fun oh and a training ground. And then more some stuff, but it'd take alot of time to name them all.'' Said Lenalee.

''Komui also told us that, appearently when you are done, then you and Lenalee need to go do your first mission.'' Lavi said.

''Umm.. mission?'' I said.

''Oh right you didn't know.''

''Basically well, you need to go either search for people who have awoken innocence OR go kill people who have turned into demons. You will be given the instructions on what you need to do and where you need to go. Komui doesn't choose who will go on missions, it's some other organization who does that, I don't know much about them. It might take up days to complete some missions, remember that.'' Lavi said.

''Yea yea. Anyway can I go see Komui then? I bet he is quite mad that we can't go now.'' I said. ''Wait. Me and... Lenalee? Alone? Just the two of us?'' I turned red and so did Lenalee.

''Umm I think there should be someone else called a finder who will accompany you two.'' Said Lavi. ''What? Did you get your hopes up?'' He chuckled. I glanced over to Lenalee, she smiled at me.

''Well, I'll go see Komui then okay?'' I said.

''Like we said, you can't.''

''Fine, I'll just sleep here then.''

''Okay, see you tomorrow Al-chan.'' Lavi said. And he left, leaving just me and Lenalee alone.

''Umm... Allen... About what happened.. today...'' And yet again she started to go a bit red.

''Haha.. how long did you know that I liked you?'' I asked laughing.

''Umm... well to be honest, since october 6th.'' She said and turned her head away.

''Okay. Thank you, Lenalee. Even though I know that it was probably to prove me wrong or feel better. But I still liked it.'' I said.

''P-prove you wrong? What are you talking about?'' She says.

''Well, you didn't obviously kiss me because you like me did you. Who would like me.'' I said while being completely honest. And went back down into a sleeping position so that I could see the ceiling.

''You really think so Allen?'' She says.

''Yea, why?'' _There's no way... that she actually kissed me because she likes me... Right?_

The next moment she stood up and walked over to me and made me sit upright. I looked at her with confused eyes.

''Then tell me Allen. Is this what I'm about to do to you also so you would feel better or to prove you wrong?''

_Don't tell me.._

She kissed me again, but this time a bit more passionately, she clings on to me and closes her eyes. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at her. She pulls away and smiles again.

''S-s-so.. are you s-saying, that you actually like me, for real?'' I said completely red.

''Pretty much.'' She laughs and smiles.

''Wait just a moment.'' I said and waited a bit. ''Okay so. I'm afraid Lenalee that.. I can't love you back, because... otherwise you'd get in danger, and if it would be my fault, then I'd never forgive myself.. s-sorry Lenalee...'' I said and waited for her to start yelling, but she never did. Instead she said.

''I'm afraid I have to object to you, in case you didn't know. Then I'm already involved with everything and that means, that I'm also involved with you, if you say that it'd be your fault then you'd be lying, I joined Black Order on my own, not because of you. Well I guess I kindajoined because of you as well, but still.'' She says.

''Yea b-''

''Goodnight Allen, I won't stop liking you, bye.'' And she left

_What now? Komui is going to kill me if he finds out, that's for sure. _

And I went back to sleep a smile on my face.

_She's stubborn that's for sure. _Was my last thought.

**October 11th, time: 8AM, location: Black Order hideout, Allen's room**

''Feels so good to be back here in my room. But I'd better get going soon, It is my first mission after all.'' I though out loud.

A knock on the door made me come back to reality. It was Lenalee.

''Hey Allen, we should get going. Komui said that he'll let us miss out school today.'' She said. I quickly took everything I needed and left.

While we were walking, I bumped into the same person who was the one threathening me yesterday.

''Watch where you're going.'' He says. He was about to walk ahead, but I stopped him.

''Hey, I still don't know your name.'' I said.

''I don't care that you don't know my name. You little sprout.'' He says in a tone that irritates me.

''I have a name you BaKatana.'' I say.

''What's the point of asking my name if you already know it sprout.'' He says annoyed.

''Wait.. BaKatana is your name? Hahaha, I didn't expect that. I just said that because you carry a katana with you all the time.'' I laugh, but then stop when he points out his katana.

''It's Kanda not BaKatana.''

''BaKanda, close enough.'' I said.

''Tch, I don't have time to play around with stupid sprouts.''

''It's Allen, you idiot.'' But he had already left.

''Let's go Lenalee.'' I said and wanted to leave quickly.

''Uhh.. okay.''

**30 minutes later**

''I can't believe it... we're actually going back to Ireland, that's miserable. I don't quite want to be there. And for a week as well. That sucks.'' I said.

''Well.. we don't have much other choice, we are exorcists now, so we have to follow the... I guess.. rules?'' Lenalee says.

''Yea.. I guess your right.'' I turned towards the finder who was escorting us. ''What's your name?'' I asked.

Surprisngly he didn't say anything, he didn't turn around at all. Until some time passed he turned around and had a surprised look on him.

''Huh me, sir?'' He says, pointing at himself.

''Of course you, who else?'' I said.

''I'm Toma, sir.'' He says.

''Why did you look surprised Toma?'' Lenalee asked.

''Well normally, finders are failed exorcists so they just follow or guide exorcists to theyr location. And well they don't have much power. So exorcists most of the times ignore us.'' He says turning back.

''Hmm.. well, that's quite awful. I don't quite care if they are exorcists or not I'll treat them all equally..'' But then I remembered and added. ''Except for one exorcist. I won't treat him the same way I do everyone else, that's for sure!'' Lenalee looked at me for a bit and then realised.

''You're Allen Walker sir right?'' He asks.

''Yea, why?''

''I'll remember you. I haven't met an exorcist who is what you call 'nice' in a while. About 6 months to be exact.'' He says. ''And you are Lenalee Lee right?'' He adds.

''Yea.''

''I'll remember you as well.''

''Thanks I guess?'' She looked a bit confused.

''So Toma, where exactly are we going?'' I asked.

''Well, we are going to Ireland. To be more specific, into the middle of the island. Recent reports show that there should be multiple demons there. I will lead you two until the beggining of the forest, and then you will go on ahead without me.''

''So we are supposed to defeat demons this time right? How many are there?'' I asked.

''About 9, it's quite dangerous, because there are 2 level 2 demons as well.'' He says.

''Level.. 2?'' Lenalee asks.

''You didn't know? When a demon first appears, then he is fairly strong, but it's defense is low, so you'll be able to take it down easily. But there are levels. Demons become higher leveled when they kill humans. When they kill 3 people, then they become level 1, when they kill 15 then they become level 2, when they kill 114 then they become level 3, and when they kill 795 then they become level 4. Well it's not like a game, where you upgrade when you kill. They will have to eat the souls of the humans.'' He said.

''That's simple. Thanks. So I guess we better start going to the port right?'' I said.

''Yea, let's start going Allen Walker sir.''

''No need to add sir.''

He didn't say anything. When we left I took a last glimpse of Dark Heath or Black Order.

''This is my new home, and I'll be coming back here.'' I said. And left with Lenalee and Toma.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **ROMANCE IN THE AIR! Like I said up there. It MIGHT take me significantly more time to post the next chapter. Sorry about the randomness of this chapter. And by the way, there is no way that I'm going to quit doing this fanfiction, I know that I will keep doing it. So thank you and goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mission

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Well then, here I am again, DGM chapter 9. In case you didn't know, then I'll be taking turns on the story chapters (I'm making two stories at the same time). Meaning that the next chapter will be about the other story in my other fanfic. And the one after that is about this story again. I hope you don't mind that. Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews thank you. And enjoy I guess. (I wrote the title of this fanfiction wrong because I prefered this name more, and because I messed it up haha... sorry I guess haha.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 9: The Mission_

**October 11th, time: 9:30 AM location: Ship - Restaurant**

''Haha this feels nostalgic doesn't it Allen?'' Lenalee asked while sitting right next to me.

''That's true. But I'm a bit anxious about the upcoming mission.'' _Wait a minute, I don't even know how to draw my innocence. How do I do it?! I have only done it once before, and... that was I guess.. what you call 'by accident'. _

''Ummm, Toma. Can you tell me how do I 'awaken' my innocence?'' I asked Toma, I saw from the corner of my eye that Lenalee started to wonder about that as well.

''I'm pretty sure that, you awaken your innocence by thinking that you want to do something really bad, for an example, say I want to really badly protect someone. But... that only works for you Allen sir. Because you have Thanara innocence. You can awaken it whenever you want.'' He turns towards Lenalee. ''However you Lenalee, you have to awaken it by equipping it. You can equip it by well putting it on. There have been exceptions, like yours' when the innocence actually awakens whenever you want it to, like Allen's innocence.'' He said.

''Exception? Like mine? I didn't know that mine was a diffrent kind.'' Lenalee said.

''Oh, well that doesn't matter. As long as you know. Same goes for the newcomer Bookman Lavi. He also has a diffrent kind. Basically, you two don't need to worry about awakening your innocence, because Allen can probably do it and Lenalee can do it whenever. Even now, but I suggest you don't do it now.'' Toma said.

''Got it.'' We both said. After a bit of quietness I offered to get them both food. Toma didn't want to eat, but I insisted, so he had no other choice but to accept. And Lenalee didn't mind either.

We ate ourselves full. ''Ahh this sucks, I really don't want to be here for the next 7 hours. I might as well go get some sleep.'' I said and was about to leave. But Lenalee stopped me.

''I'm sorry Allen but I have some questions, so would you sit down again please?'' She said.

I really didn't want to. ''Uhmmm... Y-you know Lenalee, I'm q-q-qui-'' I could not manage to say the words out because she had stood up and walked towards me. She had this look on her, where if you were to say no, then you would get your eyes poked out. ''Uhh...'' I gulped because she was just as close as she was when she first kissed me. I looked at how Toma was looking at us. He didn't look shocked. But he did have a smile on him.

''L-Lenalee, y-you're just a tad bit too close to me.'' I said and backed away as I usually did. But there she did it again, came closer to me.

''I don't mind. So Allen? Would you mind sitting back to your chair?'' She said.

''F-fine.'' I said, she smiled, turned around and walked to her seat. _Gees, can someone be any more cruel than her?_

''So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?''

''Who is Šeri to you and when did you meet him on the ship?'' I didn't bother myself by asking her where or how she knew Šeri as it was obvious.

''Šeri is an enemy to me. My master made some big incident in their so-called hideout or something, and then they started to track him down, I didn't know master yet. They looked everywhere, but then they ran into me. I was just a kid out on the streets and saw how Šeri and his gang came to me and they wanted to know where Cross is. They thought I would know because my last name should have been the same name for Neah. But you already know that it was Marian not Walker. So they came to me and they started to interrogate me. You can already guess what happened in the interrogation, that's where I got the scar on my chest. I managed to run away from them because of Cross. And I met him on the ship when I said that I needed to make a phone call.'' I said.

''No... you were near a window talking with someone. I saw you.'' She said.

''I'm sorry Lenalee, but I can remember what happened on the ship very well. And I sure wasn't talking to anyone INSIDE the ship, I was out on the deck talking to Šeri. He attacked me, but I managed to get away.'' I said.

''Now if that was all then can I g-'' I was cut off again, which made me really annoyed.

''So, who's Millenium Earl?'' She said.

''How should I know? I have never met him before. Apparently he is the gang leader of Šeri's gang, the Noah.'' ''Stupid name.'' I added.

''Yea, yea okay, then tell me about your scar on your face.''

''That I got from... Mana...'' I said and turned my head away.

''Ahh... okay then.. Can I ask who is Mana?'' She asked, but I could feel how she forced that question out of her for some reason.

I stood quiet for about 15 seconds, then I answered her. ''Mana... was my foster father...'' I said.

Lenalee noticed the word was in my sentence and shut herself up. I stood up and walked away to the receptionist in this ship, I went to my room which for some reason, was number 81, again. _Whatever, I'm going to sleep through this whole trip._ I thought and went to sleep.

**October 11th, time: 16:30PM, location: Ship – Allen's room**

''Wake up Allen! We need to start going. The ship has almost stopped.''

''Levmlon.'' I said. But I heard an explosion like sound from my door.

''WHAT HAPPENED?!'' I quickly got up and ran to the door. Only to see Lenalee holding her phone and it was playing an explosion sound.

''Woooow. I can't believe you.'' I said and turned back around to get my stuff.

''Well you were not waking up so I had to do something. Anyway let's go.'' She said and walked away.

''Yeah whatever.'' I took my things and went with her.

**October 11th, time: 21:00PM, location: Ireland - Acashina Woods – Near an abandoned house.**

''Okay we are here. Just so you both would know, this is where I have to turn around, I'm not authorized to come with you. I'm only allowed to guide you two for this mission. There is an abandoned house. If you just keep going ahead then you'll find it. There should be a note there which says where you have to go and what you have to do there, I will meet with you again when you come back. I'll be waiting in the port, if you don't come back within 4 days then I'll have to come look for you. Good night, and have a safe trip Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee.'' Toma said and started to walk away.

''Thank Toma, bye.'' I turned towards Lenalee, ''So... an abandoned house... I just hope that it hasn't been broken into... We should probably start going, since it's quite cold and the note there might get stolen if it hasn't already.'' I said and started to walk straight ahead.

''Yea. Let's go.''

It took us about 5 minutes to reach the empty abandoned house.

''That should be it right? It looks just a tad bit grander than I had thought it would. Let's hope there are beds.'' I said and walked in. I heard Lenalee come after me.

''The lights still work somehow... That's really weird, it's not even... no nevermind.'' Lenalee said when she turned on the lights.

''A note was supposed to be here, let's look for it. Though I'm a bit exausted for walking for so long.'' And we started to look for the letter. We found it in a drawer in the only bedroom in that house.

_Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee_

_You two should be the first ones to read it. Now for your instructions._

_You must kill the demons that have run amok near the lake of Acashina Woods. It is extremely dangerous, because I know that you two just came into the order and there are two level 2 demons there, however jobs must be done. And training is best done in a real situation._

_So, the lake is about 1 mile away from your current position and it should be facing the opposite way of the front door. Before you get there, you HAVE TO get off the road so that the demons wouldn't notice you and start chasing after you. When you see the lake, then don't charge right in there. It will be much wiser to stand guard for a bit. If nothing happens for at least 5 minutes then throw a semi-large rock at the river, that should do something. Then just wait there. Everything else will be up to you._

_You should first off, rest up before going. Fortunately there are two beds, but only one bedroom. I'll make sure that Komui will not hear about this._

_Good luck._

_Sincerely, _

_Central Office Battle Corps._

I looked at the letter for a bit longer, then said.

''Well, we might have to share the same bedroom, but at least we have two beds. We should probably get some sleep already. Otherwise we might not wake up tomorrow.'' I walked to one of the beds and put my things next to it.

''Yea, we should.'' I heard Lenalee say.

Nothing happened that night, which made me feel just a tiny bit relieved.

**October 12, time: 8:30AM, location; Ireland – Acashina Woods – Abandoned Building**

''We should go now Lenalee.'' I said.

''Yes. It's best if we start right now.'' She said and we left the house, we were careful to not be on the road.

We finally saw the lake, it was quiet there, we started to wait. I waited for 6 minuted until I took a mid-sized rock and threw it as strong as I could. It landed in the water and I saw how some shades had started to appear on the water. I could see them, they looked awful, completely awful. I turned towards Lenalee who looked just as disgusted as I was.

''Lenalee what do we do now? Do you know wh-'' I couldn't finish the sentence because of my left eye, it started to hurt. It hurt a lot. I felt as if something stabbed it, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't alert our enemies, so instead I fell to the ground and held my eye. It hurt too badly. But then it stopped, Lenalee was looking at me with a worried face.

''Allen, are you... a-alright?'' She asked and leaned in.

''Yes I'm fine, I think.'' I said and took my hand away from my eye. She gasped and took a step back almost falling over when she did that.

''A-Allen, your eye! I-it's diffrent. It looks diffrent...'' She said. I looked at her with a questioning face. She took out a mirror which she had with her for reasons I didn't know.

I gasped when I saw my left eye. It was weird. It had a diffrent colour, it was freaking out. It looked like there was a lens there, I touched it, or well.. tried to, my hand just went through it. It was black and it had a red dot in the middle and that red dot was moving around crazy. I noticed just now that my left side vision turned black and white and I could see some purple things behind me. I turned around and saw something sticking out of the demons.

''L-Lenalee, what do you think those purple things are?'' I asked her.

''What purple things? Where?'' She asked and looked around.

''There, near the demons. It's sticking out of them.'' Lenalee looked at that, but shook her head.

''There's nothing there Allen. You're not going crazy that's for sure, which means that it has something to do with your eye.'' She said.

''Yea, I guess so. We should probably start attacking instead of making a plan. Because there's no way we can make one right now.'' I said and started to walk towards the enemies.

''Ummm.. right I guess.'' She said, and she equipped her innocence. And it activated. I activated mine as well.

''Thank god, they actually work. So... what now? A-Allen, I think we have attracted some unwanted attention... I think these innocences attract demons. That's... not good is it.'' She said.

''That's good. Because now we can deal with them all at once. Let's go.'' I said and walked out of the forest.

They quickly started to attack us. I didn't know what to do so I just dodged them at first. But then I saw how Lenalee was flying. It was amazing, I couldn't stop looking at her. She took out 1 demon by cutting through it. I saw how the purple thing then talked saying, ''thank you.'' And it dissapeared. I gasped, and turned towards Lenalee. She was still in the air and destroying more akuma. Or killing maybe...

I decided that I had to help her and started to attack them as well. I was amazed at how easily they breaked or were killed. Until finally there were only left the two level 2 demons. But we didn't know where they were, since they never showed up. We decided to look around, but nothing.

''Lenalee, do you have any ideas?'' I asked Lenalee while looking at the lake, it didn't occur to me before, but the lake didn't seem to stop glowing. It was still bright underwater, even though the sun had already started going down. _I guess it takes me and Lenalee hours to just kill SOME demons, in this case seven... it's not just us who took that much time to finish it.. right?_ I thought and started to show more interest on the lake, since it wasn't glowing anymore, rather.. it was receding the glow. The glow had started to move upwards. Until it made it's way out of the lake. I gasped, and shook Lenalee's shoulder trying to send a signal to turn around.

Luckily she got the meaning and looked around. She gasped as well. In front of us was a demon. A demon so frightening that if you were to look away from it, then you were to feel that you would die the next second. I took 3 steps backwards. _W-what is this? T-this demon? I-is it... even a demon? It's a monster, nothing less than that. That's for sure. T-there's no way we can beat that!_ I Thought and took more steps backwards.

In front of us was a demon, who had a broken mask on, behind the mask you could see blood dripping from it's mouth and it's eyes were fixated into one spot and it wasn't at the front, it was behind, so only thing you could see was pure red eyes looking straight into itself. It was wearing something similiar to a cloak, but it was broken, as was everything else what it was wearing. The height of that thing... was more than 600 feet (close to 200 metres). I stopped walking backwards.

_I-is... is this... supposed to be a level 2 akuma? T-t-there's no way... there's no way we can beat that.. _I quickly looked at Lenalee, she had fallen on her knees and was looking at the frightening... thing. I quickly tried to get her up, but with no avail. She just sat there looking at it.

I said to Lenalee. ''I-I... I know, Lenalee.. but... now's not the right time to... this.. I...'' I stopped talking when I saw the demon looking straight at us. My face went pale and Lenalee was shivering more than you could describe. _A-a-are... a-are we... dead? _I thought. The demon started to move towards us. _T-t-t-t-the-there.. is no way... w-what...? H-how... level 2 my ass. T-this is level more-than-you-can-take! B-but... there's no way I'm giving up... n-not... not now at least._ I stopped walking backwards and started to move forward.

''A-A-Allen... s-stop, t-there's no way y-you could...'' I heard Lenalee say. But I didn't care, I had to do it, otherwise innocent people would be in danger. I stopped and looked at Lenalee.

''It's not that there's no way I could beat it, Lenalee. It's that there's no way I can make myself not go towards it.'' I said and kept walking.

''A-Allen, s-stop.'' She said. But I didn't stop I kept walking... and walking, but the demon was getting closer. Not because I was walking towards IT, it was because IT was walking towards ME. I swallowed looked at Lenalee one more time, smiled and then turned around.

It had started to run. I activated my innocence and charged at it, but I was completely overpowered. When I hit it, then I felt how a sudden force was hitting me from the right. And it had made me flying through more trees than I could count it stopped when I was at the road that we were not supposed to be on in the daylight. I coughed up blood and felt how my life force was depleting. It hurt. I saw blood everywhere near me. I couldn't keep the conciousness within me, and I felt how everything went black again. _Haha.. I guess, this is finally it. Well, I was probably like a feather to it. _I heard a faint voice which was Lenalee's, she was saying my name, and another voice, a man's voice, which said.

''Don't die yet kid. I'm gonna go and beat...'' I couldn't hear anymore, because I had completely lost conciousness.

**October -, time: unknown, location: unknown**

_T-the pain... i-it's unbearable, w-what happened? Right.. I was knocked out by that level 2 akuma. And then someone came and rescued us or something, unless I'm dead, which would explain more than needed. _I tried opening my eyes, but only managed to get my left one open, and that was only so little as well. But I could at least see.

It was Black Order's infirmary, I knew that because I had already been there once before. And yet again I saw the red and dark green sitting on a bench and looking at me. I tried moving my body, but I couldn't, nothing. Not even a twitch. _Come on now! I could move my eyes! I think? Unless this is an illusion or something._

I tried saying something, but with no avail. I shut my eye again and went to sleep again.

**October -, time: unknown, location: Black Order – Infirmary**

Yet again I fel humongous pain on myself. I opened my eyes and was relieved at the fact that I could actually move both of them this time. I tried moving my body, and I could. Though it hurt even more.

''Hey hey! Don't move you idiot, you just got out of the surgery thingy.'' Said a familiar voice. I was relieved that I could talk and it wouldn't hurt.

''Shut up, I can do what I want. Though I prefer not to at this point of time.'' I said and smiled at Lavi and Lenalee. But it was a smile full of pain.

''So what's up? What time is it?'' I asked. _Why is it that I have to know the time. Isn't there something more important to discuss, like how I'm alive... and everything else..._

''Is that the first question you ask, 'what's up?' that's got to be the lamest one I have ever heard. But whatever. If you can remember... well it's better if I let Lenalee talk. Oh and it's October 19th, 15:43PM.'' Lavi said and wondered why I asked that question. At least I think he was wondering about that.

_Trust me Lavi, I have no idea whatsoever why I had asked that question. And october 19th? That's... ONE WEEK?! IT HAS BEEN ONE WEEK? _

''Take it away Lenalee.'' He said and looked at Lenalee, who I could tell was about to break into tears.

''There's no need to cry Lenalee, I'm fine as you can see.'' I said and smiled, Lavi smirked and said.

''Fine? I can see that you can talk, but fine is a word you use when there's nothing wrong with your body. If you were to remove the sheets on top of you then you would see some freaky stuff. But at your current state, I suggest you don't move.''

''Tch, go away you antilope.'' I said and turned my head away from Lavi, who was steaming with anger.

''WHAT WAS THAT YOU BAKALEN.'' I heard him say which made me turn my head towards him again.

''HEY! Can't you see that somone's trying to get some sleep! Go get yourself A GODDAMN TEDDY BEAR AND CALM DOWN.'' I said and turned my head towards Lenalee again. I heard Lavi mutter.

''Look who's talking about calming down.'' But I payed no attention to that and asked Lenalee.

''So.. what happened after I had passed out. And who was the man who saved us?''

''Well after you had passed out, then some man came out of nowhere and saved us two. He slayed that demon so easily, I was amazed.'' She said.

''Haha... we got tossed over by a level 2 demon.'' I said and laughed out of misery.

''Level 2? That's not true though. That thing was a multi demon... a multi demon is a demon that consists of more than 2 demons. And just in case you didn't know, then that demon had over 24 demons inside it, and all of them should have been level 3 except for 3, who were level 2. But anyway the man named himself Froi. I don't know who he was.. do you know that name?'' She said and looked at me confused.

''Not a clue.'' I said and turned towards Lavi. He shook his head.

''Did he come with you.'' I asked Lenalee. She nodded. ''Well, then I can thank him when I can get out of the infirmary... hey Lavi, when can I get out of the infirmary?'' I asked Lavi.

''In 2 days or so. Though I'm quite surprised that you CAN even get out, but I guess you have some sort of body healing thing on your innocence or something. I'll be going now, Lenalee don't do anything stupid to him. He's still young and he is in pain at the moment. Bye.'' He said and left. _NO! DAMN IT LAVI DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! If he leaves me... then there's a high chance that Lenalee will start crying and blaming hers-_

''It's all my fault.'' She said. _Right on the goddamn que. Such wonderful thing to happen._

''No it's not. I was too dumb to just go into that, besides we made it out alive.'' I said and smiled towards her again.

''But you got hurt. And I didn't come wi-''

''Stop it already, geez you don't have to blame yourself on something I did out of sheer idiocity. Still thanks for caring.'' I said. She was about to say something, but she caught her tounge and stayed silent.

''Well, anyway. Allen, as I recall then you should be my bf now right?'' She said and smiled and blushed a little. _Haha.. I dind't know I was her best friend. Why is she blushing a bit?_

''Thanks I guess. I appreciate you calling me your best friend but I doubt that's the truth.'' I said and smiled at her.

She looked stoned for a bit then came towards me. ''Bf means boyfriend not best friend. Well... it means that as well, but I meant boyfriend not best friend at the moment.'' She said and smiled.

''I know.. I'm a boy and I'm a friend of your's right? So I guess I'm not your best friend. Rather a regular friend.'' I said and looked at her. She looked irritated. _What? What did I do wrong? I don't even know what I did wrong..._ I thought and went a bit further off to the left to acoid her hitting me if she were to try something like that.

''Allen.'' She said and smiled. She came closer. _I KNEW IT, SHE'S GOING TO HIT ME. _

''Y-yea?'' I said, she was getting closer. She was already leaning in on me. _Wait is she going to kiss me instead of attack me? That's uhh... well I don't mind that either. But still. Why?_

She leaned even closer to me and I was prepeard, but instead of kissing she whispered to my ear. _''Allen, boyfriend means that we are dating basically.''_ And she bit my ear slightly. I turned red all over. _She's insane, first off... she's saying that we are dating and next she's biting my ear. Who wouldn't turn red all over._ She stood up and smiled at my red face.

''Geez, you're red all over. Well I have to go now Allen, please bring me out on a date soon. 22 october will do just fine, then it's monday. Anyway bye. Have a nice sleep.'' She said and walked away.

_Sunday huh.. I have no plans. And I will be let out the day before that as well. I guess I wouldn't mind, but still. A date? How should I know what to do then. Do I need flowers? WHAT DO I NEED?!_ I thought, but then decided to get some sleep thinking it will clear my thoughts up and I'll think much better that way.

And just like that I went to sleep.

**October 21st, time: 10AM, location: Black Order – Infirmary**

''Come on now! I was supposed to be let out today, so why not right now?'' I asked, begging the head nurse after what seemed to be the 15th time.

''Fine then. Go, but don't blame me when you fall over and hit yourself.'' She said annoyed and walked away.

''Yea.'' I said and stood up. I felt how every part of my body felt refresh when I moved them again. I did some exercises to get into shape and then walked out of the infirmary. Only to run into the idiot BaKanda.

''Watch it you sprout.'' He said and started walking again.

''You watch it BaKanda.'' I said, only to regret those words the next second. He turned around and pointed to sheated katana at me. _You're so lucky that I am not allowed to activate my innocence because I'm still injured. You'll pay for this. Oh mark my words, or... well... thought, you will pay for this. _I thought and started to run.

''Yea you run.'' I heard him say. _YOU'RE SO DEAD!_ I thought while I was running.

_Whatever, first I need to find Komui and that Froi guy. I just hope Komui doesn't bury me alive after I or well Lenalee kissed me. And... now I'm... going on a date with... her.. DAMN IT! I should have thought about Komui beforehand. Shit! _I thought and kept walking, before I noticed I was already at the door to Komui's study room, which was also the researchers study room. I learned from Lenalee that Komui is the Head Officer of this hideout. So I knocked on the door and walked in. Komui was sitting on a chair and drinking coffee, he had a huge grin on his face when he opened his mouth.

''WORK MINIONS!'' He said to the other researchers. ''Work you minions, I have to do my break so you guys have to do double the work.'' He said.

''Shut up Komui, get over here and sort these papers.'' A member of the research team said. _He is probably Reever... _I thought remembering Lenalee describing him.

''But but but, I'm busy drinking my cafe.'' He said and turned his baby-face away from them.

''It's called coffee not cafe. And finish it already or else I'll take it myself.'' Reever said. Suddenly Komui got all defensive.

''NO! NOONE TOUCHES LENALEE'S COFFE EXCEPT ME! ONLY ME! NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!'' He yelled. But then noticed all the cups that Lenalee had brought them that morning. He turned around for a second as to see if Lenalee was around and then ran to all of the member with unforseen speed and took every cup of coffee to himself.

''Cut it out Komui, get to work!'' Reever said and threw an apple at Komui.

Komui gasped and dodged the apple and laughed at Reever, but then noticed too late that the apple had made the cup of coffee that Lenalee had brought him fall over from the desk.

''NO LENALEE'S COFFEE! NOOOOO!'' He yelled and ran to the cup. He took all the pieces and tried to mend the cup, while constantly sending death glares at Reever and muttering something like. ''You'll never see the light of day again, Rev-chan. You'll never see your children. I'll kill you one day.'' Reever turned a bit pale at that, but didn't pay much attention to that.

''Uhhh...'' I said and walked a bit more inside. Everyone looked at me.

''Aha, Allen. Come in. How great to see you again, I'm happy that you didn't die. I'm quite amazed at the fact that the demon in there wasn't a level 2 one. I truly apologize for sending you.'' Komui said and turned back to the cup which was half fixed. ''Also, thank you for protecting Lenalee.'' He added.

''No problem, Komui where is this person called Froi?'' I asked and looked around to see if someone would say something. But noone said that.

''Froi? You mean the general? Why do you want to know where the general is?'' Komui asked without turning his head from the cup.

''General? What general?'' I asked Komui confused.

''Rev-chan, explain to Allen who the generals are.'' Komui said.

''With pleasure. I'm Reever Wenhamm of the Science Division.'' He said and raised his hand. I shook it and said.

''I'm Allen Walker. An... uuhhh.. I guess an exorcist.'' I said to him scratching my neck.

''We already know, you're quite popular, you're Cross's student right? He is a general as well.'' Reever said.

''Yea yea, but who is a general?'' I asked not caring about Cross.

''Generals are the highest possible ranks in this hideout. They are extremly skilled with combat. Most of them have something extra that they are skilled at.'' Reever said. ''Well that's an easy explanation, but I'm too lazy to give you an exact overwiev of that so... sorry. But I hope you're enjoying yourself here.'' He said.

''I am thank you very muc-'' I stopped and recalled what Reever just said. _'Generals are the highest... possible ranks... in this hideout...' 'you're Cross's student... right?... He... is a general as well...' _It took me some time to put the pieces together then I yelled.

''WHAT? CROSS IS A GENERAL?'' Reever seemed somewhat surprised at the yelling.

''Yea, and one of the strongest as well.'' He said.

''NO WAY! DAMN IT!'' I yelled. _Goddamnit he's much stronger than me, it seems! So that means that I have to obey him more. I can't object. DAMN IT TO HELL! _I thought.

''Whatever, a-anyway thanks for telling me Reever.'' I said and then turned back to Komui. Who was still fixing the cup.

''So Komui? Where is general Froi?'' I asked.

''Like I said why do you want to know where he is?'' He said.

''He saved me there right, so I gotta go thank him.'' I said to Komui.

''He would definitely be delighted to hear that, but I'm afraid that he just left to Hungary. And he won't come back before the week after this one.''

''Ahhh.. okay then. Thanks. Then I'll be leaving. Take care everyone.'' I said and waved at them. They said goodbye and started to work again.

I heard Reever say. ''Come on Komui, you have to start working as well.'' He threw another apple at Komui which fortunately landed on Komui's head, but unfortunately making Komui twitch his hand and making the cup fall down onto the ground into pieces again.

''REEVER! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY TEST SUBJECT FOR THE REST OF THIS MONTH!'' Komui yelled out of anger.

''No way, forget it.'' Reever said and ran out of the room before me. I turned around and saw Komui holding something that looked like a drill.

''Bye Allen, I have to catch a hairy rat at the moment, take care.'' He said and ran out.

_This place sure as hell isn't quiet. Well I don't mind that. At least they are being nice to me. But I still think that most of them think of me as a freak._ I though and started to walk again.

_A date huh? Tomorrow... well I have to get ready then._ I thought, but I fell to the ground the next second. It hurt. Too much. The injuries were still active and I could feel how my head was about to crack open, but just like it suddenly began, it suddenly stopped and I stood up quickly hoping that nobody saw me. I tried to put up a normal face which worked and I went to my room.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry about taking so long to write this. And sorry about the mistakes you might find. Just so you guys would know, it takes me longer to post chapters on monday - friday, but don't get your hopes up just because it will be saturday or sunday. Writing 5000+ words on each chapter takes some time to do. But I don't mind making these. I appreciate the reviews you have done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you all have a good time. Then, goodbye!


	10. Chapter 10: The Madness

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **And here I am once again, chapter 10, I'm afraid to tell you guys that this chapter is completely full of emotions, nobody dies, but it's still sad (I think). Anyway I hope you enjoy. And goodbye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 10: The Madness_

**October 22nd, time: 8:20AM, location: Dark Heath Academy**

''So, what's going on between you and Lenalee huh?'' Lavi asked while poking my face. I pushed his finger away and said.

''I have no idea what you're talking about whatsoever HammaBoy.'' I said.

''H-HammaBoy? Excuse me, but that was extremely rude. Just because I wield a hammer doesn't mean that you can call me a HammaBoy.'' He said and pulled out his hammer out of nowhere. It was really small and cute.

''Nice hammer kid.'' Someone said when he walked past Lavi. He looked extremely irritated and put his hammer back into his pocket.

''Anywa, you didn't answer my question. What's up with you two?'' He said. ''She blushed madly when I asked her about what you said when I left the infirmary.'' He added. _Lenalee, what the hell? How come you're blushing when I'm not around, but not when I am around. You're weird._

''Well, if you must know. Then she just started to tell that it was all her fault. That's why I didn't want you to leave.'' I said and sighed.

''Oh... I didn't know... haha, I don't care. So what's going on between you two?'' _Tch, he is smarter than I thought. Should I tell him or not? I'll stick with not._

''Like I said, nothing.'' I said again, but then I bumped into someone, it was a girl. I looked at her and gasped.

''A-Asakura?'' I asked confused. She was wearing our school uniforms. She smiled and stepped back a bit.

''Hello Allen, It's been a while hasn't it.'' She said. Lavi looked confused, but I payed no attention to him.

''Umm.. well yes, I guess. What are you doing here?'' I asked her.

''I go to this school now. It looks like you're doing great here.'' She turned towards Lavi. ''I'm Asakura Khara, nice to meet you. I'm pretty sure that we haven't met yet.'' She said and raised her hand, Lavi shook it.

''Oh, I'm Lavi Bookman, nice to meet you.'' He turned towards me and whispered. _''Allen, who is she? She's a cutie.''_ I nudged him with my elbow making him cough.

''D-damn you, what was that for.'' He said while holding onto his stomach.

''Don't hit on girls you don't know.'' I turned back towards Asakura. ''Umm... what class might you be in?'' I asked.

''Same class as you. I'm a transfer student.'' _I thought so._ ''So, tell me what's going on this time? Knowing you, -well I don't know you, but- then you wouldn't just transfer to my school without something going on.''

She leaned closer to me and whispered to my ear. _''Millenium Earl is going to kill you. I have come to protect you. You could say that I was ordered, but I came on my own this time. I have instincts you know. But that doesn't matter, for the time being I calculated the best story for the occasion. You are my old friend who you met when we were about 5 years old, but you had to move away because of Cross.'' _

I whispered back. _''That story seems too good to be true. But I guess we should go with it. Can you tell me the probabilty of someone finding out about it?'' _

_''Exactly 12.78%. But it will raise a bit today, aproximately by 4%. The one who will think that this is a lie is a person named Lenalee Lee.''_

_''Can I just ask, how come you can see the future?'' _I whispered.

_''Classified. Your friend is getting curious.'' _She whispere again. _Crap, that's right I forgot Lavi completely._

''Okay then, I didn't know you were that Asakura. Haha, sorry I forgot about you.'' I said and laughed a bit.

''It's okay, but you should have called me, I gave you my number didn't I? Geez, some people are extremely mean. But for now I'm just happy to see you again.'' She said really convincingly.

''Yea, whatever. So how long will you stay here?'' I asked her.

''Cla- I don't quite know yet.'' She said and smiled. _Yea I know what you were going to say you idiot, how come you even stuttered? _

''Whatever, well glad to see you then. By the way you should stay away from that idiot Bookman, he is dangerous. He stalks girls. I think..'' I said and turned to look towards Lavi. ''J-just kidding, haha...'' I added after seeing Lavi's face.

''Well, I should go now. Bye!'' She said and left.

After a while, where me and Lavi were silent and just kept walking.

''I thought you didn't have anymore friends?'' He asked curiously.

''I said I forgot about her didn't I?'' I said.

''She said you have her phone number, care to show me if that's true?'' He asked. But I saw that smirk.

''I'm afraid I can't casually give out girl's numbers to my stalking buddy here. I was just joking before, but I guess I was right.'' He looked dissapointed.

''W-whatever, I didn't even want to know her phone number.''

''Whatever you say.''

''So, can I take Lenalee if you don't want her?'' I elbowed his stomach again.

''You can't own or take her, and for the question. You can try if you want, but I doubt she will accept you.'' I said monotoned.

''Tch, whatever then.'' We had made it inside the classroom, most of the people were already inside. We sat down on to our seats and waited for the class to start. Lenalee was already sitting there next to me, she had a smirk on her face the entire class. _Come on now. You can't be that happy about the date._

**October 22nd, time: 14:00PM, location: Dark Heath's Corridor**

''Hmm? Where are you two going?'' Lavi asked when he looked at us going outside.

''We're going to go shopping for clothes. I don't have any because of a certain person in Dark Heath Hotel.'' I said a bit sad. Lenalee patted on my back and nodded.

''Ahh, okay. Well I can't sadly come. I got detention for today. So I'll see you two later.'' I could swear I saw a smirk on his face when he turned around. And when I looked back to the Academy I saw how he was looking at us from the front door. He was waving. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

''So, where to we go now?'' Lenalee asked when we had walked about 1 mile without talking.

''How about Shiemi District? There should be a new mall there. I think.'' I said and walked towards that direction, she simply nodded. The walk went awkwardly, we didn't talk about anything. _Crap, what do I talk about?_

''So, how are you liking Black Order?'' She suddenly asks.

''What do you mean? You have been there the same amount of time as I have. You make it seem like you have been there longer than me.'' I said. She just smiled.

''Well, I thought since my brother has been there longer then I should give your opinion to him.''

''Haha.. your brother... what should we tell him?'' I asked worried. _He will kill me, definitely._

''How should I know.''

''Whatever... by the way, Lavi wants to ask you out. He said that if I don't want you then he will get you.'' I said casually. Lenalee seemed a bit mad.

''He doesn't own me, and I'll reject him if he does try something.'' She said and smiled at me. I nodded.

**October 22nd, time: 15:30PM, location: Shiemi District - Catherine Mall**

I leaned in on Lenalee and whispered. ''I get the feeling we're begin watched.. it might just be me, but still...'' Lenalee looked surprised at first, she drank her coffee and then said. ''I wouldn't be surprised if it were my brother, he stalks me a lot. But it can't be him, because if it were, then he would have already intercepted.'' She whispered even more quietly. ''What if it's Lavi? You said he wants to ask me out right?'' She looked worried.

''That would probably explain more than enough.'' I said and laughed at the thought. _I think we are in a mess either way..._

I got up from my seat and so did Lenalee. ''So where to next?'' She asked.

''Nowhere in particular, let's just roam around. Oh.. let's go to the front of the swimming centre. I have an idea.'' I said.

''Okay.'' She smiled. And we walked outside.

**October 22nd, time: 16:00PM, location: Swimming Centre**

''Well, here we are.'' I said and smiled.

''So what now?''

''This swimming centre is good and all, but... there is something behind that as well. It's a well, park of some sort I guess. It's beautiful, I think.'' I said hesitantly. _What if she doesn't like it. Well I'll see what happens then._

''I'll like it either way.'' She said as if she knew my thoughts. But... the fact that if she likes it, still remains a mistery to me. Because the next moment I heard an explosion behind me. The swimming centre had exploded. I quickly pulled Lenalee away from there and we started to run. I looked back and gasped. Demons. They came from every direction. I saw how multi demons started to come out from the swimming centre.

And as if the situation wasn't already bad, my eye started to hurt again. It wasn't like last time, it was worse. It felt like someone was trying to rip it away from my face. I stopped and fell on my knees holding on to my left side of the face. _Crap! Not now. This is an emergency! COME ON! STOP!_ I thought and stood back up and started to run again, Lenalee right next to me.

''Something going on with your left eye Walker.'' I heard someone say. _No way... There's no way he is here. Not now please! This was supposed to be a good day.._ I thought and stopped. Lenalee stopped as well. I looked behind and saw Šeri there. Holding what seemed to be another knife.

''Hello Allen.'' He said. ''Now is that a look you give to an old friend.'' He added after I sent a death glare. _Once again, I would want to know your definiton on 'friend'._

''Haha. I'm happy to see you too. Now let's get to business. Earl wants you dead and I'm no diffrent, so two birds with one knife. Or whatever the saying goes.'' He said some more stuff, but I couldn't quite hear everything, because explosions happened everywhere now.

''Allen, don't. We need to get out of here.'' Lenalee said and started to pull my sleeve. _Lenalee you don't know my grudge against this idiot. If you would, then you would most deifinitely as well want to kick his ass._

''Haha, I'm not mad. I'm happy I could meet you.'' I said. ''Can you tell me Šeri, who are you to Earl? An idiot? A slave? I wouldn't mind either of them. I like you when you would be both though.'' I felt how anger overcame. _I have the power to kill you now Šeri. Now just lunge towards me. I can bet you I'll not only dodge but backfire at you with my own 'sword'.._ I smirked at those thoughts.

''Shut up.''

''Sorry, no can do. Are you mad at me for telling the truth? Truth hurts.'' I said and started to laugh, Lenalee was still pulling my sleeve.

''Stop Allen, let's go.'' She said and activated her boots, but I didn't pay attention to her.

''Seems like you want me to lunge towards you. Well I wouldn't mind, but I have a more strategic thing on my mind. That's why I'll let the demons kill you.'' He laughed.

I gritted my teeth and activated my innocence and I started to walk towards him. But I stopped when I heard Lenalee yell certain words.

''Allen, I know you're mad. But please, can you please follow me for now. I don't want to lose you.'' She said. I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. I gasped.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to m-''

''It's okay, let's go.'' She said.

''Ye-'' I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt immense pain and force coming from my left. I was pushed down and something sharp had struck my left side.

''ALLEN!'' I hear Lenalee yell.

I looked at my stomach and saw how a knife was pointing out. What's worse was that Šeri was right there. He had raised his leg and he kicked the knife making it go deeper inside me.

''AAAAAAAAH!'' I yelled. _Why am I not losing conciousness? Crap, if this goes on then I'll be killed._

I stopped yelling, activated my innocence and hit Šeri with it. I lunged him away through at least 2 buildings. I coughed up blood and looked around. Lenalee was kneeling next to me her eyes filled with tears.

I looked at her for a bit longer then I felt how someone raised me up and took out the knife from me, making me yell again. I turned my head as much as I could and saw something red. _L-Lavi?_ _G-good._

''P-prot...alee...'' I managed to say to him, he nodded and started to walk towards Lenalee. She still had tears in her eyes.

''Come, Lenalee. We have to take Allen away, this place is definitely the worst place to be at the mome-'' He was cut off. I felt how something had lunged towards Lavi as well. He managed to dodge, but I felt how Lavi's grip had weakend and something grabbed me. And the next second I felt how I was thrown through multiple objects. When I stopped then I had no air left in my lungs and I was gasping for air. I rolled myself so I would see the sky not the ground.

''That was quite the hit you did to me there. Though I'm here to sadly announce that, that hit was completely powerless.'' Šeri said. _No way... he's still alive. You're kidding right.._

''You really shouldn't have taunted me back there. It wasn't nice. And I feel some anger towards that still. But that doesn't matter. Because you have to die here.'' He said smiling.

He had raised his knife and was about to lunge it down, when it looked as if he was kicked hardly. I could hear how he flew through a building, two buildings, three... and so on. I looked around and saw long dark blue hair looking down at me.

''Hello again Allen. It looks like I made it right on time. But Šeri is still not dead. I'm here to defend you for now. So I can't leave your side. Physical damage does nothing to me so don't worry when I get hit.'' Asakura said. And helped me up. I managed to stand. _How can I still stand? That's completely impossible._ I thought.

''The reason why you can still stand is because of your innocence. It is protecting you. Every time you have gotten hit so far, it takes some of the damage to itself, you feel the whole pain, but it takes some of the damage to itself.'' She explains.

''G.. it..'' _Why can't I talk then? I don't feel any pain when I'm talking._

''Your vocal coords were damaged by Šeri.'' She said.

_When?_

''When the first explosion was.'' _I don't even need to talk, she can read my thoughts.. Wait how can you even read them?_

''Classified.''

_Fine then. Can you help me to Lenalee and Lavi?_

''Understood. Remember that if I carry you, then there is a high chane that Šeri will attack you again. Hold on to me as strong as you can please.'' She said and as much as I could see, smiled.

_Whatever, for now just carry me there._ _It's best if we are together instead of seperated. _

She didn't say anything and started to carry me on her back, I felt how she bit me.

''Owww! What was that for?!'' ''W-wait, I can talk again.'' ''W-what did you do?'' I asked her. She smiled and said.

''I doubled the healing power of your inner organs. Though unfortunately it only works for the head part. But it will help out just a little bit on the other sides of the body as well. Looks like it completely healed your vocal coords.''

She started to run and within just 20 seconds we got to where they were. I got off of her and managed to stand.

''Yo you two, I'm happy to see Lavi stalking me and Lenalee.'' I said and smiled towards him. _What were you even trying to accomplish? _I thought and looked at Asakura who just shrugged.

''Now's not the time. You're wounded and we have to get out of here, can you not see those demons everywhere? They are flying to every direction, it's like an apocalypse... We have to be careful on our way back.'' He said and looked up at the sky which was fulled with demons and purple lights... _I guess the demons shoot purple things from... wherever they shoot them from... _

''Yea.'' I said and started to walk off towards where Dark Heath was.'' I heard Lenalee and Lavi gasp I turned around.

''What?''

''What do you mean what? We saw you get stabbed and hit so many times. How is it that you can still stand and move? Are you like immune to physical damage?'' Lavi asked me shocked. I looked towards Aakura and grinned.

''It must be my innocence, without it I probably would be unconcious or something.''

''Really? I didn't know, well that is good for us. But we really need to start going now, there's a high chance we will get killed.'' Lenalee said and followed me. I whispered to Asakura.

_''What is the probability of one of us getting killed?'' _She looked dead straight into my eye and whispered.

_''The probability of someone dying, is 89.6% as of this moment.'' _

_W-what..? O-one us dying? B-b-basically... 90%? T-that's too much... No way. _I resisted to ask who it was, because if I were to ask who would be the one to die then I would try anything to protect that person, leaving the other ones unprotected.

I started to run towards Dark Heath, everyone else following me. I felt horrible pain on my legs and I tripped. I coughed up blood and saw how blood had covered my legs and how a level 0 demon was holding a knife. I gulped and backed away from it, but it kept following me. Luckily Lavi had pulled out his hammer and somehow made it bigger and hit it, making it disappear from our sight.

''A-are you okay Al-chan?'' Lavi asked completely pale.

''Yes.'' _I mean I didn't just get stabbed or anything right. Of course I'm not fine you idiot. _I thought annoyed, everyone somehow knew what I was thinking though.

''Yea right! I'll carry you for now Al-chan.'' Lavi said and put me on his back and started to run again.

''That's right, you're Asakura right? What are you doing here?'' Lavi asked suddenly.

''I was out shopping for clothes.'' _Like hell you were._

''Ahhh, I see. Do you know what we're talking about? Demons, Dark Heath and everything else?'' Lenalee suddenly asked. _Hah so Asakura was right about Lenalee starting to doubt it a lot. _I looked at Asakura and nodded.

''Everything.'' She said and deflected a bullet that was heading towards us.

''Whoa, did you see that bullet heading towards us? No, more importantly, who was the one who shot it?'' Lavi asked surprised.

''It's a human, the possibilites of it being Šeri is 61%, a possibility for Earl is 32% and a henchman would be 7%.'' Asakura said and deflected another bullet.

''You calculated it right now?'' Lenalee asked.

''There's no time. There's also a possibilty that on-'' I cut her off. _There's no need to make them worry you know. _I thought.

''That one of us will get severely injured. Well I guess that would be me right? Haha..'' I laughed.

''That's not funny. You could have died you know.'' Lenalee said looking worried.

''But I didn't so... everything's okay.''

She looked at me for a bit longer, but then kept running. But the next second an explosion happened right in front of us, making most of us fall down -the one who didn't was Asakura-. Šeri was walking through the explosion, still holding the same bloody knife. _How durable is that thing?_ But I didn't have time to think about that, because the next second Šeri had lunged towards me. I was able to dodge that luckily, but he still managed to kick me. I coughed up more blood and stood up.

''Asshole, what are you after? My life? Fine then, you can have me. But don't hurt them.'' I said and pointed at Lenalee, Lavi and Asakura.

''I'll gladly take you with me. Because it is indeed you, who we are after. Earl didn't say if we would need you alive or dead. So I'll be taking you back dead. You wouldn't resist as much.'' He said and started to walk towards me. But Asakura came in front of us.

_What are you doing? You're going to get killed. _I felt how thoughts were coming to my mind, they weren't mine. They were Asakura's, they didn't have a voice, it was like a picture of words had embedded inside my mind.

_The probability of you dying is |||| without me helping you at the moment, the probability of me dying or in this case being destroyed is 4%. I have to protect you for now. I'm not going to get killed by Šeri, I can hold him off and there is a 60% possibilty of me being able to destroy him completely._ Were Asakura's thoughts.

I felt cold sweat all over my body, _A...Is...What..? The... possibility of me.. dying is... 100%? Without you helping me right now? W-wait.. But that's... that's not possible, you... What? B- _My own thoughts were cut off by her.

_Even now, the possibilty of you escaping alive is 36%. And possibility of those two dying is 78.5% for Bookman and 43.2% for Lee. Without their help your chance of survival will drop by 10%. _

I gasped and turned towards Lenalee and Lavi. They had stood up and were running towards me, I raised my hand at them, making them stop. I swallowed and and tried to put up a smile that was as cheerful as possible.

''Sorry, Lenalee, Lavi. I'm. Dead.'' I said and sent a look towards Lavi. He looked at me with unbelieving eyes at first, but then understood. He took Lenalee's hand and started to pull her away.

''W-wait, Lavi! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ALLEN? ARE YOU AN IDIOT! ONLY IDIOTS ACT LIKE THIS, I KNOW THAT HE WANTED YOU TO DO THIS, BUT STILL HE IS YOUR FRIEND ISN'T HE?! ARE YOU A REAL IDIOT?! S-'' She was cut off by Lavi.

''I KNOW! B-but... we can't do anything now.. h-he has accept-''

''BULLSHIT! THERE'S NO WAY SOMETHING LIKE 'HAS ACCEPTED HIS FATE' EXISTS, THAT ONLY HAPPEN-''

''STOP! I know... we h-have no other choice now.'' Lavi turned around and I could see tears in his eyes. ''I hope we meet again Al-chan. It has been fun so far. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you and Lenalee.'' He smiled and started to run, Lenalee still yelling. _Good._

''Take care of Lenalee. And Lavi, I hope you will have a blast!'' I yelled and turned towards Asakura who was now fighting Šeri.

_I hope you know that, now your chances of surviving have significantly lowered. It's best if you start moving now. I'll be able to kill Šeri completely now. He has a 12% chance of surviving. A chance that you will meet Earl i- _

I cut off her thoughts. _It's okay now. You can do whatever you want, I'm going now. I still have no idea how you know my thoughts or how you can invade them, more off, I don't even know how you can do these calculations. But that doesn't matter for now. I want you to not search for me, I have an idea. Of course you already know of it. Haha... Have a good time Asakura. Bye. _I thought and started to move. My legs were still hurting. When I reached out to the forest I saw a final word picture that Asakura had sent me.

_Goodbye, Allen Walker. _

_Haha... I guess I know what this means. Well like Lenalee said, there's no such thing as accepting my fate. But I guess you could call this a sacrifice then. As much as I understand now, I'm the only one who can stop this whole attack from the demons and Earl. So the best thing to do now would be meeting Earl. _I laughed a bit and kept walking. _Death huh? I wonder how it would feel._ I kept walking through the forest, I heard explosions happening around me. _I wonder if Lenalee and Lavi will escape. _I was at a field now, it was open, noone was there but an old man. He was dressed in a coat and he had a huge grin. He was carrying a pink umbrella.

''Allen Walker.'' He said and laughed a bit. The laugh was full of madness, it would send shivers down your spine no matter how brave you were.

''Millennium Earl I presume. Before you try anything, tell me, what it is you want from me. What is it that you'll get from my death?'' I asked calmly.

''There's no point in giving you hints, IF there's a little tiny chance that you will survive this, then you will know my plans. Though I can answer you what I want from you.'' He kept laughing and had a grin still on.

''Well, what I want from you. Is the innocence of a particular beast. A beast called Crown Clown. There is no need to tell you more.'' He said and grinned wider than he had before.

''C-crown Clown?'' _Talk about a name right there. Though seeing as how he wants it. The only logical thing is that it must be powerful or something. _

''Yes, of course, you have no idea whatsoever what or who or even where it is. But I know everything except for where it is. But I know that much, that it is related to you.'' He said. _Weren't you supposed to not say anything else. Whatever the more time I have the better it is._

And just like he knew what I was thinking he said. ''Well, time is almost up. So I need to kill you now and take the innocence of Crown Clown.'' He had pointed his umbrella towards me and it started to glow. After a while I saw how it started to shoot bullets at me. Though when one bullet grazed me, then it definitely wasn't a normal one. The second it had made contact with my leg, I saw how black stars started to appear throughout my body and I felt humongous pain in my entire body. But the black stars vanished just as quickly as they appeared.

''Hoho, interesting. Seems like your innocence is protecting you from infection.'' _Infection?_

''Infection?'' I asked curiously.

''No time to blabber, I need to kill you as soon as possible.'' He laughed and said. ''The next bullet will explode in contact so better watch out.'' _Why would you say that to an enemy you idiot._ I thought and started to move. But I couldn't, my legs were still hurting. _MOVE! I'M GOING TO DIE... EITHER WAY..._

He shot his bullet, it felt as if time had slowed down again. I looked at the bullet closing in on me really fast. Then... it hit me. And everything went blank.

**October 22nd, time: 19:55PM, location: The Woods**

**Earl's POV**, **Present View**

_There we go, finally, Allen Walker has been eliminated from existance. And nothing is in my way of destroying this world's peace and hope. The new problem would be Crown Clown. I know that if I kill Allen Walker, then Crown Clown will then move into another person's body, the best solution would be the one who is the closest person to him when he dies. That would be me. But since I don't feel it in me, then it means someone else._ I was looking at the explosion until it finally clears a bit. _Haha, good. Allen Walker is on the ground, and not moving. Which means my bullet really did kill him. _

I look at the clock on my hand.

''I should probably start going to the meeting I will have with the Noah.'' I mutter and start to walk off. _It feels as if someone's looking at me from behind, but who. No... that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that Allen Walker is dead, and there is no way to ressurect him._ I laugh silently and keep walking.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **Now, just to clear things up a bit. No Allen is not dead and the story isn't over. The next chapter will come as always after I have posted another chapter in the other story. Sorry about this chapter being well... being the one it is. But, Crown Clown is needed in this story. Oh right, what do you think...should I keep the present view, if noone says anything then I'll keep it for now. I might change that however. I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find. And well. Thank you for reading and bye.


	11. Chapter 11: Past Nightmare

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Here I am again, well this chapter is quite weird. But I hope you don't mind. Anyway, yes this is a chapter of D. Gray Man,. Just so you would know, then absolutely everything that happens in this chapter is related to the story. Even though the word _Lost World _hasn't been mentioned before in this story, then it's still related to this story. Anyway thanks for reading and goodbye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 11: Past Nightmare_

_**9 Years ago**_

_**June 24, time: 11:00PM, location: Aspartra City – Lost World**_

_I was walking through the city of Aspartra, it was freaky. It seemed as if everything was haunted in here, noone was in the houses and noone was outside. The only thing I saw was fog. I kept walking, for 1 hour, for 2 hours, for 3 hours until I stopped, because my legs hurt already. I looked for a place in the alleyway and saw a place where there was a mattress and some cloth pieces. I sighed and thought that, that was the only place I could rest. So I sat down and for some reason right when my head touched the mattress I fell asleep._

_I woke up right after seeing a nightmare, I tried to remember it, but I couldn't. Cold sweat was on my face and body. I got up and quickly started to move again, but my stomach growled. I needed to find food, and fast, otherwise I would starve to death._

_I walked ahead and saw how someone finally appeared from a house. I sighed in relief and started to run towards her. But when I reached there, then I noticed that it was just some sort of huge doll. I sighed again. But I couldn't wait there, I needed to move, there are multiple things I need to be doing right now, like... gathering food. _

_I kept walking, and walking... and walking... I could feel my feet starting hurt again. No surprise, I wasn't wearing shoes. I stepped on a glass shard and my leg started to bleed._

_''OWWW!'' I yelled and stepped back. I sat down, and took out the shard that was sticking out of my leg. Luckily it wasn't too deep so I could remove it, but right when I removed it, I saw how more blood started to come out of the leg. But I payed no attention to that, I decided to move along the car road, it seemed to be more logical and safer that way. I was right._

_I kept moving. I wondered how long I had been walking, definitely longer than 4 hours. I sighed and stopped, I was near a mansion. It looked abandoned just like every other house. I decided to go inside, since I had nowhere else to go. I tried the door, but it was locked. I tried the windows. But they were locked as well. So I tried the last resort and started to climb up the house from the vines that were there. But when I was half way there, I accidentally loosened my grip because I put my hand on something sharp. And I fell down the vines. _

_I felt how my right arm was screaming in pain. I didn't yell, but I didn't want to move. I felt horrible, it felt as if I was about to vomit. I thought that my hand was probably broken, otherwise I wouldn't feel that bad. Despite the feeling I got back up and decided to climb the vines again, but I could only use one hand. But I had to try. Luckily this time I got up and there was a window there. I tried the window, but it was locked. I sighed and looked around. About 3 feet from where I was, was another platform and another window. I decided to jump to it. I made the jump and tried the window. It was open. I sighed in relief and opened it completely._

_It didn't look too bad, I went inside and moved through the halls, I could see random doors, which had names on them. Like 'Cafeteria', 'Kitchen', 'Wine cellar' and many more. When I reached to the end of the hall there was a door I looked at the sign, it said 'Infirmary', yet again I sighed in relief and opened the door. I could see a lot of medical stuff. I opened one of the cabinets, there were multiple pills there, but I was looking for the painkiller's one, I saw it at the back and took it. I quickly swallowed two._

_The next thing I started to look was cloth to wrap my arm in. I found some in a diffrent cabinet. I wrapped it around my arm despite the pain, I knew that I needed a cast. But I doubted that I would find something remotely close to that. So I wrapped my hand in so much cloth that it felt a bit heavy. When I had finished fixing myself I left the infirmary and looked around the mansion again, my stomach grolwed again and I set my eyes to the kitchen sign. I opened the door. It was a first class kitchen. I looked around and saw a refrigirator. I opened it and was in awe. There were so many things there. I took out everything. I started to eat, but I soon spat out everything because they were all moldy. At least I had some cooking skills. _

_I took out the eggs, salt, milk, flour and sugar. And I started to make some pancakes. When I finished cooking then I tasted it and it was quite good. I sighed in relief and started to eat. I finally felt full after such a long time. I couldn't remember the last time I was so full. I got up and moved outside of the kitchen and started to search through this mansion. I needed information about this town, about the Lost World, about everything that had happened to him so far. _

_I saw a door much diffrent than other doors. It was coated in red and the sign had scars on it. The lock was broken and multiple claw marks were near the door and on it. I swallowed and opened it, the sight was horrible. Almost the entire room was filled with blood. I gasped and fell backwards. I stood back up. It wasn't that bad, ''I have seen worse. I had felt worse than this probably.'' I muttered to myself. It just shocked me that something like this had happened. I swallowed again and then moved forward. I saw a desk and multiple bookshelves on the ground. I went towards a bookshelf and took a random book. It read ''The Hell's End'', the book seemed familiar, so I opened from a random page and saw the headline. _

_Chapter 7: Revelations_

_Khara was walking through the woods of Diamond Gaze. It was quiet, more quiet than normally. She took a breath of the Hell's air. It was really awful. It felt like she had just now breathed in Hydrogen Sulfide (rotten eggs). But she didn't care, she had to keep moving away from the demons that were lurking in the Hell. It didn't quite seem as if she was in Hell, it was as if... the world had changed. She didn't know if she should follow the orders of the paper she found in the Radant Mansion. B-_

_I didn't care about the book anymore, but just out of curiosity I flipped through the pages, however I noticed a word that caught my attention. I turned the pages back again hoping to see that word again. There it was, The Lost World, I gasped. _

_Chapter 16: Arahiro_

_The Lost World was completely empty with the exeptions of demons, they were everywhere. Levels from 1-4 and the ones that were 'special', but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she had actually made it all the way from Radant Mansion to here. She felt sudden force from her left side. She knew that she had been found, quickly before she could be sent flying she awakened her innocence. But she was at her limit, she knew that if she would do it for more than 14 minutes then her own body will explode. Her body started to turn into a ghoul again. She had completely transformed herself to a living ghoul and was now fighting the monsters. _

_She easily defeated all of the demons that were near her and she fleed from the spot. But in front of her was yet again the uninvited guest, the Fourteenth. It was awful to meet him again. She could feel how her head started to ache._

_''What do you want?'' Khara asked. He remained silent, and just looked at her. She felt anger rising in her. She raised her hand and extended it thanks to the innocence. And she tried to hit him. But he vanished. Not giving a second thought, Khara started to run, when she activated her second set of innocence -which were her Night Boots-, she used the force of the air to move through it faster than sound and the next second, she was again back at the Radant Mansion. Only this time, there was someone else there as well. It was a guy, about the same age as her._

_She swallowed and moved towards him. He remained in his spot and just looked at her closing in on her. Khara removed her innocent making her look normal again, when she was about 12 feet away from him, then she could see tears flowing down from his cheeks. She quickly stopped and looked at him. _

_''U-umm... who are you?'' Khara asked him. There wa-_

_I stopped reading because I heard noises from the inside of the mansion. They weren't 'human' noises. I gasped and quickly started to put some books in a bag. I opened a drawer and saw countless letters, I took them as well. I opened the window and looked around, there were vines thankfully. I threw the bag down making some of the books scatter on the ground, I quickly started to climb downwards. When I made it to the ground I quickly put everything back in the bag and started to run towards the forest. When I was almost at the forest I heard a scream, I turned around and looked. There was noone there. Not giving it a second thought I quickly ran inside the forest. _

_I kept running and running. After what seemed to be forever I stopped and looked around. I was in the middle of nowhere, but I could see dim light in the far distance, I started to walk towards it. When I reached it then I gasped. There were houses, a clear sky, flowers and rivers and the best of all, people. Living people, walking, eating and laughing people. I unconciously smiled and walked to the nearest person. I asked him._

_''Hello. Can you tell me what town this is please?'' The man seemed very old, but he had a caring smile._

_''Yes of course. We are in the town of Tiefel.'' He said. He then noticed my arm. ''Are you okay? Did something happen? We should get it fixed as soon as possible.'' He added._

_''Oh... I-I'm fine, thank you very much.'' I said, but he shook his head._

_''Of course you're not fine. Here, let's go to the doctor. Don't worry we won't do anything bad to you, if that's what you're thinking.'' He said and smiled. It was true that I thought that he will do something awful to me, but I decided to trust this guy._

_''Okay, thank you.'' I smiled as well and followed him to a doctor. The walk wasn't too long we reached the doctor's place in about 3 minutes. The doctor put a cast on my arm and asked what happened, I didn't want to tell him about the things that had happened so I lied to him. When the doctor had finished everything, then he let me out. I left and the old man followed me. After a bit he said._

_''Where are you going now?'' _

_''I...I don't quite know... But I think I'll go to the next city.'' I said and turned towards him._

_''Ahhh, I see... But before you go, you should eat up. It's bad for your health if you walk with your stomach empty.'' The man had a point, even though I had ate at the mansion then I ran a lot, and I was hungry again. I nodded and followed him to his house. His house wasn't either big or small. It was a typical man's house. I went inside and he gave me some food. I ate it all and thanked him._

_''I'll send you to the edge of this town if it's okay.'' He said and smiled._

_I smiled as well and said. ''Thank you.'' _

_After about 10 minutes passed, then we were at the edge of the town. I was about to go ahead, but I heard an explosion behind me. I gasped, an explosion had happened right in the middle of the city and the next second, someone came up the hill. I looked at him coming closer. He talked._

_''Everyone here must not escape, state your name.'' _

_I swallowed. The old man was looking at both of us, he had a bit of a shocked expression on him, but then said. ''I'm Naramura Haoji.''_

_''Very well then, everyone who live in this town must be killed. But those who don't live here can go away. But only if they haven't been here for 2 days, if you have been here longer, then you must be killed.'' I gasped and looked towards the old man, his shocked expression was replaced by fear._

_''W-wait, what do you mean 'must be killed'? W-what did we do?'' He said while backing away a bit._

_''Classified, you are not allowed to know our mission.'' He turned towards me. ''You have been in Tiefel for 46 minutes.'' He turned towards Naramura. ''Naramura Haoji, has been in Tiefel for 5 and a half years. Must be killed.'' The unknown man had pulled out a knife._

_I swallowed and looked over to Naramura, his face was white. But then I noticed how his face returned a bit of his normal colour, he looked at me and then back at the man. He then said._

_''W-wait, w-what if... what if you will let me go, and instead kill someone else? It... that... that would be like exchanging lives right? I mean, let's do a trade. Y-you can let me go, and instead kill the b-boy over there.'' My face went pale._

_''W-what...? Y...you're going to trade my life? F-for your's? B-but..'' I said and looked over to the man._

_''Understood, Naramura Haoji can be let go, he must leave right away. However you will be killed in his place. State your name.'' he said and looked over to me._

_''W-what? B-but, n-no... Are... are you going to betray me?'' I said ignoring what he had ordered me to do and looked over to Naramura, he didn't say anything and started to walk into the forest._

_''W-why are you betraying me? I.. I didn't do anything, right?'' I said and quickly walked towards him. But the unknown man had pinned me down, I didn't notice it before, but the entire town was in flames. I gasped and looked up at the man._

_He raised his knife and stabbed my left arm._

_''AAAAAAAAAHH!'' I yelled. Why don't you just kill me? Why do you have to torture me? I thought._

_The man raised his knife again, but this time he couldn't stab me. Because something had shot him. His face and his arms were instantly covered in black stars. He gasped and stood up. At the next second, the stars started to glow and he started to scream and after a while he was covered in black dust and I heard an explosion and blood spilled everywhere. My eyes widened. I stood up quickly. And then started to run towards the forest. Tears were in my eyes. I couldn't see the man who betrayed me, but I didn't care. He would betray me either way, so I ran faster. But I tripped on my left arm. I tried to not yell. But it hurt so much. I stood back up and started to run. I had ran for minutes, then hours and after a while, it felt like days. But in reality I knew that it had only been about 30 minutes. _

_When I finally reached the end of the forest I saw a diffrent kind of town. It was the same size as the other one. I gasped and went there. The streets were filled with people. I couldn't help, but think that the ones who destroyed the other town, will come here as well. So I quickly ran to the other side of the town and into another forest. I kept running and running and running. When I finally reached the other town, then it was the next morning. The sun wasn't high in the sky, but you could still see it quite well. I sighed and went inside the city. I looked for a place where I could sleep and saw a street corner. There was a mattress and cloth there luckily. So I decided to sleep there a bit._

_**June 25, time: 16:00PM, location: Raohaka Town – Shar Street**_

_I woke up and looked around. It was still birght outside. I yawned and stood up. My stomach growled, but I didn't care. I looked behind me. There was an alleyway there, and since I didn't have anything else to do, then I went over there. There was a corner, I was about to turn, but I stopped when I heard a conversation._

_''There's no way. I mean seriously, do you seriously think that Šeri will forgive us? He's practically a demon, he kills anyone who doesn't show respect or follow rules. The fact that we weren't able to kill that boy means that he will kill us.'' Said someone. There was silence then someone else spoke._

_''What if... What if the boy who escaped has... has come here? I mean, it's not impossible right? We should at least check around. It wouldn't hurt right?'' _

_''Well... I guess it's best if we check around. What was the boy's name again?'' Someone said._

_''Ummm... I don't know, he hasn't said it to anyone we know of. I'm surprised really.''_

_''Well, we know how he looks, and that's all we need. We have a picture as well. He should have white hair and he for some reason always wears gloves and long sleeves.'' _

_''Okay then.'' I gasped, and turned around to run away, but I found myself stuck, I couldn't move. Someone was holding onto me._

_''Now now. Wait just a moment, I think you have heard too much little boy. It would be best if you wouldn't talk about this to anyone.'' He said. I raised my head._

_''What do we have here. White hair, gloves and long sleeves. Are you perhaps that boy we want to kill.'' I didn't say anything._

_''Well, then you made our work much easier.'' ''Hey you idiots. Your target is here.'' He yelled to the guys who were behind the corner._

_I heard gasps and the next second, some people who looked like thugs came from behind the corner. They looked at me, then something on a paper and then me again. And a disgusting grin came on their face._

_''Thank you Šeri, for bringing him here. We appreciate it.'' One of them said and bowed. Looks like they still know their manners. I thought._

_''No need to thank me. Either way I'm going to kill all of you for not being able to follow orders. And I didn't bring this boy, the boy was already here. He heard what you guys were talking about, which is another reason why I should kill you.'' He said and smiled. The men turned white from their face._

_''A-ahh.. I-I see...'' One of the men said. There was silence then they all started to run away from the man. I was picked up and the next second I saw how the men were killed. Blood was yet again all over me._

_''Don't worry little boy, you will join them as well. I will do the honours to kill you without pain.'' He said and yet again a knife was in his hand. And yet again I was saved by an unknown person. The person who was holding me lightened his grip when he was punched. I looked over to the man who had saved me. He had short black hair and a topper, he had a black cloack on him._

_I sighed in relief. The man had been punched so brutally, that he was blown through multiple houses. _

_''Come, we need to get you to somewhere safe'' The man said and pulled my hand. I followed him. When we were out of the alleyway and inside a house that looked like a completely normal house. He is probably a not-poor-not-rich person. I thought and started to eat what he had given me. But before I finished I suddenly remembered what had happened in Tiefel, the man who had betrayed me. I swallowed the food and stood up. _

_The man looked at me confused then said. ''Where are you going?'' He smiled, it wasn't the same smile that Naramura had, it was more gentle.._

_I didn't say anything and started to walk towards the door. But he was faster and went in front of the door. I stopped and looked at him. He was still smiling at me. He said._

_''Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I won't betray you, or sell you away.'' I didn't say anything still. Meaningless words, I'm betting that you will act EXACTLY the same way as Naramura. I thought and looked away._

_''What's your name?'' He asked curiously_

_''I...I...'' I managed to say, but I couldn't remember my name, or, rather I thought I didn't have one. The man seemed to understand the situation and coughed. _

_''W-well, we need to give you a name then, you can't go around without a name right?'' He said and smiled again, I widened my eyes and looked at him in disbelief. _

_''What do you think of the name Allen Walker? I mean... well, I had a dog and I named him Allen.. and my name is Mana Walker... so how bout it, son?'' I looked at him, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. The next moment he moved so fast and hugged me. _

_''I...is that okay? Father?'' I asked him while sobbing into his coat._

_''Of course Allen.'' He said and I could see how he was smiling. When I finally stopped crying, he then walked back to the door and this time opened it._

_''So, Allen. Still want to leave?'' He asked and looked at me. I shook my head and he closed the door. And just like that I remained at Mana's place and I was happy to finally find someone who cared for me._

_**Two Years Later**_

_**August 15th, Time: 9:00PM, Location: Tiefel Remains**_

_I looked over to Mana, he just stood there looking at the ruins of the lost town that was destroyed two years ago. Then I looked over to Cross, he was holding a gun in his arms. I swallowed and looked ahead. I wondered if they believed me about Lost World, after all... when I was attacked by Šeri, then I lost the bag which had all of the books and letters inside. _

_''Mana, Cross, you know... if you don't believe me then it's fine. We can go back right now, after all, this isn't Lost World. This is Tiefel.'' Mana patted my head and touched my fresh scar. I felt how it started to sting a bit, but I didn't pay any attention to that._

_''We believe you Allen, we should get going now. Aspartra City is just beyond here right?'' Mana said and started to navigate down the cliff. I started to do it too and so did Cross. After about 2 minutes passed we were in the middle of the cliff and I saw how Cross lost his footing._

_''AAAAAAAAAAH!'' He yelled and when he passed me he grabbed my shirt. I felt how my legs were removed from the ground and the next second I was falling as well, when I was about to pass Mana I grabbed his arm. I could see surprised and shock in his face and the next second, he was falling as well._

_''MARIAN YOU IDIOT!'' Mana and I yelled. When we finally fell to the ground -which wasn't a soft landing- then I got up and massaged my back and so did Mana._

_''I swear Cross, I'll never ask you to come with us again.'' He said and hit Cross's head._

_''Oww, you assholed! Want to pick a fight with me? I have a gun you know!'' He yelled and got up._

_''Yea whatever.'' Mana said and helped me up. ''Let's go now. Lead the way Allen.''_

_''Okay. Make sure to not fall again Cross, otherwise me and Mana will fall as well.'' I said and looked over to Cross._

_''Tch, even a kid is lecturing me.'' _

_''I'm not a kid, I'm... old enough you know.'' I said annoyed and turned to walk ahead. I heard Mana laugh._

_''Whatever.'' He said and kept walking. I sighed and walked towards the Aspartra City. It was a bit nostalgic to be here again, a lot had happened since the last time I was here. I met Cross, got this scar, told Mana about Aspartra and everything else. I wonder why Mana wanted to come here... I mean well, it's got nothing to do with him. Right? Something tells me otherwise. I thought and didn't even notice when I reached the woods. When I finally left my train of thoughts I noticed that I was already at the end of the forest. I could see the abandoned buildings and the mansion on top of the hill. I looked behind me, Mana and Cross were still following me. When I finally reached to the end of the forest I pointed to the mansion that was on top of the hill. Surprised I hadn't seen it two years ago. Oh right... there was fog then. I thought._

_''That's the mansion I told you about. And this is Aspartra City. I looked back at them, they seemed confused and looked at me._

_''Where are you pointing at Allen?'' Cross asked. _

_''Tch, playing dumb are you Cross. Right there, we are at the end of the forest so there's no way you can't see it.'' I said and sighed, I looked over to Mana to see his expression, but I was shocked to find that he was just as confused._

_''Umm.. Allen, are you sure... that you're not seeing things?'' He said and smiled towards me. I swallowed and looked at them, then back to Aspartra then back to them._

_''Y-you can't see the city?'' I asked, they shook their heads. ''T-the abandoned houses. The streets, the mansion, th...the blood?'' It was true, when I looked back I saw blood on the sides of the houses._

_They shook their heads._

_''Haha... v-very funny.'' I said and laughed. They didn't laugh. ''Really?'' I asked, they nodded their heads. _

_''Impossible, I mean I can see it right there, I was right there.'' I started to walk to Aspartra. When I was inside the district then I turned around. Mana and Cross weren't there anymore. They weren't behind me. I swallowed then ran back towards the forest and I immediately saw Cross and Mana there again. _

_''Where did you two go?'' I asked them._

_''What do you mean? You just stood there. When you walked a certain amount of steps then you just stopped and looked ahead. Then you turned around and came back to us.'' Cross said annoyed. I looked over to Mana to make sure this wasn't a joke. He nodded._

_''A-ahh... I... I see.'' I said and smiled to them. ''L-let's go back then.'' I said and started to walk away from the city._

_''All right.'' They both said. Mana looked worried._

_The walk was uneventful and we didn't talk much, after about 10 minutes Mana talked._

_''You know Allen. I believe you, about everything that has happened to you, about Aspartra, the Lost World and everything else.'' He said. ''Because, you're not the on-'' He was cut off, I turned around and saw explosions yet again. They were everywhere and I looked at Mana and gasped. His body was covered in familiar black stars. I fell to my knees._

_''N-no... M-Mana? P-please don't...'' I said. The memory of the last victim still fresh in my mind. Mana looked at me._

_''Sorry, Allen. But as a father, I will love you... even after death. Goodbye Allen, my son.'' He said and smiled for the last time. I felt tears come to my eyes immediately and I quickly staggered, falling multiple times over to him. When I was close enough, then I was about to reach out to his hand. But I was too late, Mana was covered in black dust and the next second I heard the familiar explosion and blood was everywhere. I fell to the ground and started to shake._

_''M-Mana? N...no... Please no. PLEASE NO! STOP! NO! **NO, STOP PLEASE! MANA PLEASE COME BACK!**'' I started to scream and yell, and I could feel how Cross lifted me up and took me away._

_''N-no wait! W-what about Mana? A-are you going to leave him behind?! STOP!'' I yelled, he didn't say anything and kept running. I started to cry._

_The only person who had accepted me -it looked as if Cross didn't accept me either-, was dead. The only person to give me a name, the only person to give me life that was worth living, was now gone from history. _

_''Listen up Allen, I will take you to my home in Ireland. Over there you will stay at Neah's house. Mana's brother. He will take you in and you will start going to that place, that uhh... learning place. Whatever you call it. And you will study there. And when you grow up then you will finally be brave enough to know what has been happening around you, got it?'' He said. I tried saying yes, but I couldn't. I was too busy crying. _

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **Finally, wow this took me a bit longer than I had expected... okay a lot longer than I had expected. I hope you don't mind much. The next chapter will be in someone else's Point Of View, probably. Though there is a chance that it won't be, so don't be surprised if it isn't. Anyway, sorry if you find any mistakes and thank you for the reviews. Also, if you have ANY suggestions whatsoever, then you can write them. I will definitely read them, however I MIGHT not actually do them exactly as you ask me to. But, thanks for everything and goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost World

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note:** Present view yaay. I'm not too surprised at the fact that some of you might not have understood the last chapter quite well. So in this chapter, I will try to explain as much as possible. Just so you know, then every bit of detail I have written so far is quite... valuable to know in this chapter. So enjoy (if you can) and bye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 12: Lost World_

**Present Time: October 23, 00:10AM, location: Aspartra Woods**

_Cold... Too cold.. I guess that's not a surprise... since, I'm almost dead after all. _

I open my eyes and look up at the sky, it was beautiful. I can feel every limb of my body in pain. I try to move my arms, it twitches a little, but besides the twitch it doesn't move.

_Why did that nightmare come to haunt me again, it's been 7 years since I last went to the illusion world of Aspartra. I have tried to forget that world completely, but it looks like it won't be that easy. After all, Aspartra City can only be seen by me. After the incident that happened 7 years ago, I have been calling it Lost World. The reason for it? It was because of the damn book. _

I try opening my mouth, and it works, I try saying words and it works. I sigh in relief. _At least I can talk when necessary. _I open my mouth and start talking out everything I had read from the book. When I finish I can feel how something around me changes. I turn my head. _I'm amazed that I can move my body, I wasn't able to do it before. _I look at the picture what my eyes are showing me, then gasp.

''What the?'' I mutter and sit upright out of shock. Confusion appears in my mind. _I thought... Was I really that close to it all this time?_ In front of my view, is the front gate to the 'Lost World'. I swallow and stand, noticing quickly that I can stand I think. _I thought I couldn't move at all. Or well.. at least I thought I couldn't move my entire body.. though I'm not complaining. _I can still feel the pain that is inside my body, but I don't care, _as long as I can walk it's all right. _

I walk towards the gate. When I am near it I try to push the gate open. It opens. I look back at where I was sitting some seconds ago. There is an endless amount of blood there, but I can still feel myself well. I turn back to the gate and walk inside. Then suddenly, I open my mouth and unconciously say.

''I'm home.'' When I come back to reality, I realise what I just said. _What? I'm home? What...? Why did I say that? _

I walk ahead and soon forget about the words that slipped through my mouth. Everything looks the same way they did 7 years ago. The same blood on the street, the same abandoned buildings, the same mansion on top of the hill. _Maybe I can find answeres in the mansion. At the moment that is the only place I might get some answeres. Why is this place here... Why can I only see this place... _I think and start to walk towards the mansion.

About 10 minutes pass and I'm already in front of the mansion's door. I try the door, and it moves inwards. I walk inside. Some tables and chairs are broken and looks like they had been thrown around. But what catches my eyes is the symbol that is left on the walls. The dream that I had when I was still at the hotel came to my mind. Bodies in the shape of a star has been nailed to a wall. _So it wasn't just a normal dream... It really did happen, but just in a diffrent place. And somewhere else. _

I sigh and walk to the bodies to examine them. They look like they had been burned. There are multiple claw marks and bruises on them. _If I'm correct, which I hope I'm not. Then I think that these people have been... the victims of an explosion. Probably tortured before killed. Or... they have been killed and then have cut them. _I sigh and walk upstairs. There it is again, the door that is coated in red and the sign that has claw marks on it. Though, this time it's open. _No surprise... I opened it 7 years ago and never closed it. I should learn some manners. _I walk inside and see the familiar sight of blood everywhere. _Gross. I can't believe I wasn't horrified at this 9 years ago. Or maybe I was, yea I probably was._

I look around and see that the room has the books that I took 9 years ago still here. Sure, they are in the bag I put them in when I wanted to take them away, but they are still here. _But I didn't leave them here, that's for sure. So how did these books get here. _I don't focus on it that much, since I want to take out the book in the bag that I remember ever so greatly. I walk over to the bag and open it, the book I needed is on the very top of everything else. I take out the familiar book that is entitled ''The Hell's End''. _This is it, the book that gave me the first hints on what the world truly is. The book that will tell me everything I need._

I open it at the beginning and start to read.

**Present Time: October 23, 06:00AM, location: Aspartra City - Radant Mansion - Office**

_This book, it tells me a lot. But it isn't enough... So far, I can tell that the person who wrote this, knew about the demons and innocence. And that person also has been in this mansion before, since the book is here. The first chapter of the book told me almost everything about the Lost World, but I kept reading just in case. As much as I know, then this book was written 11 years ago._

_**Chapter 1: Agony**_

_This city -Aspartra City-, it was once a productive city a really rich city, where people lived. It was the city where you can only come to once, when you have felt despair fill your mind. It was the city, where people who have been through a lot could visit it whenever they want, but never live there. It was the city... where people who have fallen into despair, lived. And they were happy. Happy that this city was different from the rest of the world. Happy that noone could betray them there. Because once you start to live there, then all the despair will be shared by everyone, they trusted everyone that lived there. Which is the main reason why everyone died there._

_6 years ago from now, where the brink of destruction started. _

I stop reading, mainly because that was all the information that was there to know. _So... I could enter the Lost World because I have fallen into despair... And only I can see it, because other's haven't felt what I have. So not only I can see this, but other's as well. _I sigh in relief and stand up. _What should I do now? That's right, I need to check out the envelopes. They might contain useful information. _I open the bag again and pull out about 30 or 40 envelopes. I shuffle through them, and finally I find something that might be a bit useful. It is a letter to a friend. I open it and start to read.

_December 25th_

_To Khara, _

_How are you doing Khara. It's so boring without you. Though, it's probably best if you don't come here since this place is swarming with demons. I'm fine though, there's nothing to worry about. _

_Anyway, I'm sending you this letter to warn you. As you probably know, Earl has been busy lately. He is searching for a way to intrude the Aspartra City, and send demons into there again, he wants that place for himself. That book you wrote, I know it's not just some stupid old Sci-Fi book, it's your life. You lived through all of that didn't you. And you're currently living in that abandoned city... or well... staying in there temporarily. _

_You also wrote that a little boy had been in that city... right? A boy with white hair and he had bruises all over. Why didn't you help him? You're 28 right now, right? You could handle one boy. Though... I guess 8 years have passed by... sorry for the really late reply... I only now got the letter you sent me... But, I know you are alive, you live in that mansion still. You have been through a lot, you wouldn't die that easily, you want to live in that place. The place where everything started, and where everything ended. And who knows, maybe that boy will visit again. If he does, then please look out for him. After all, he could go inside the City, meaning he has been through at least despair._

_Anyway, Earl can't get to that place anymore. Since it has almost completely gone out of existance, even I can't come. I've tried to find it. But no luck... Even though I wrote earlier that he wants to intrude... he can't... you can have a peaceful life now and live there forever. After all, the food restocks automatically somehow... So I guess you can't meet that boy either... I'm sorry._

_Merry Christmas Khara! Have a wonderful life. Please do visit me sometimes. Otherwise... I'll get lonely._

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother, Arahiro_

My hands start shaking when I put the letter down. I grab my head and start to think.

_W-what...? Khara... is an actual person? And... she lives here? Does she still live here? I hope so, I need answeres. And.. she had lived through everything that was written in that book? W-what...? A-and.. she saw me? Damn it! I should have stayed here a bit longer. I could have met her. _

I stand up again and walk over to a bookshelf. But I immediately stop, I heard something break from downstairs. I immediately turn towards the door. _C-could it be? P-please tell me I'm right. _I go towards the door and look off the railing that was blocking me from falling down. I gasp.

I see a girl, with black mixed with blue hair. She was wearing a cape and gloves. The girl turns around and I can see her eyes which were blue. She looks up at me and gasps. Neither of us move for a moment, then the girl seems to start thinking. _What is she thinking about? And for some reason... it feels as if she's someone really close to me._

I decide to talk. ''Umm... I'm Allen. Allen Walker.'' She seems to be surprised at the fact that I spoke. She nods and starts to walk towards the staircase that was leading up. I could see her starting to go faster. She starts to run, and when she is finally in front of me she stops. _Wow... she's actually... quite beautiful..._ There is an awkward silence then I talk again.

''Umm... c-can I ask, who you are?'' _Wait... is she perhaps Khara?_I open my mouth to talk again, but she cut me off.

''I'm Khara Mikazuki.'' Her voice is just a tad bit deeper than a regular girl's voice. It looks as if she hasn't used her voice in ages, but for some reason, her voice seems familiar. ''How did you get here?'' She asks.

''It's a bit of a long story, so let's go for the short and really undetailed version. I was lying on the ground and I repeated some words that I could remember. Then I heard something change I looked around and saw the front gate leading here.'' She nods and asks.

''What words did you say?''

I hesitate a bit, but then say the words that I read 9 years ago. Her eyes widen on the first two sentences.

''R-really? T-that's what you said?'' I nod. ''B-but... the book? D-did you read the book that I wrote 11 years ago?'' I nod again. ''I see... T-then, tell me. Do you believe every word I wrote there?'' 

''How can I not? I've lived through most of the things that you have lived through, w-when I first read it 9 years ago, then I didn't believe what you wrote there. But... the last 2 months, have changed my view on everything.'' The girl still had the surprising look on her. Then she asks another question.

''Have I seen you before?''

''Probably, I read the letter your brother sent you. And it mentioned me, at least I'm pretty sure it did. I was here 9 years ago, I...'' I stop talking, the memories of Mana came to my mind.

''Y-you're that boy? I didn't think you would be him. But I'm glad to see you okay.'' She smiles for the first time and then she starts to walk towards the room I was just in.

''W-wait. Wh-'' She cuts me off.

''Don't worry, I'll stay by your side. Follow me for now. I want to show you something.'' She says and keeps walking. I sigh and then follow her. _Why is it that I always need to follow someone. _

When we were both inside the room again then she starts to talk. ''I've been living here for the last 12 years, noone can enter here. Because it has been erased from the existance. I'm shocked to see another person here.'' _Really now? You can hide it pretty well if you are shocked right now. _''But I'm happy that someone still can come here. I'm happy I'm not alone.''

''Okay. That's great, though... can I ask you something?'' She nods.

''Ummm... did you live here? In the Lost World that is.''

''Yes, I lived here with my brother.''

''I see. And your brother is Arahiro?'' She nods again. _You sure know how to nod. _

''Okay then. How much do you know about this city then?''

''Almost everything.''

''R-really? T-then can you t-''

''I can if you want, but the problem is that it would take too much time to say it all. So I hope you don't mind that we would leave it for later.'' She stops. ''I've tried to make this place a bit more habitable.'' _Yea, obviously... I mean like, those bodies that were on the wall shaped like a star definitely wasn't there. And this room that's filled with blood also is quite clean. _She notices my look and I could see some red in her cheeks.

''I-it's harder than you think you know... i-it took me ages to finish cleaning the cellar and the basement.''

''You start from the places which people normally use the least?'' Her cheeks turn even more redder. She turns around.

''I... I knew that you idiot!''

''Of course you did. Who wouldn't'' Her face is completely red by now. ''W-wait, you didn't actually... know that?'' _What? She really didn't know that people use those places the least. _

''O-of course I knew. There's no way I wouldn't know, I started to clean those first, because... b-because they were the ones that looked the worst...''

''Yea, sure. Whatever.''

''Hey! I'm not lying.'' She says and punches me lightly, but that punch was enogh to make me come back to reality and feel the pain that is still inside me. The pain never did leave me, but I soon didn't notice it. I just got used to it. I cough up blood and fall to my knees.

The girl gasps and then starts to panic. ''Oh god no! The first person to visit me in 11 years, and I murdered him in 10 minutes, I don't even know my own strenght. I can't believe it, I'm such a monster!'' She says and holds her head in her arms.

''N-no... wait. It's not because of you... I think...'' She stops holding her head and looks at me annoyed.

''You think? Wow, I can't believe you.'' She then realises something. ''N-no wait, we gotta tend to your wounds, if you have them. Since you said that it wasn't because of me, then it means it was because of someone else right?'' I nodded. And felt how cononciousness drifted away from me.

**Present Time: October 23 11:45AM, location: Aspartra City – Radant Mansion - Infirmary**

''Come on, let me out already.'' I try to sit upright, but the girl just pushes me back down to a sleeping position.

''No way, I saw what kind of injuries you had. There's no way you're okay.'' Khara says and sighs leaving me an opening. ''Geez, I can't believe I'm taking care of a kid.'' I take the oppurtunity to sit upright and almost get out of the bed, when suddenly I was yet again being pulled back down to the bed.

_''Asshole.'' _I mutter. She seems to have heard that.

''Is that what you call the person who saves you?''

''I didn't need to be saved.''

''Yea, definitely. Next time I'll let the worms eat you.'' I grit my teeth and look away. _Who does she think she is. _

''How old are you even?'' She suddenly asks.

''Uhh... I'm about... 15.'' She seemed confused at first.

''About... 15? What's your real age then?'' She then realises something. ''Ahh, sorry. I didn't know you're a pedophile...'' She says and turns her head away. _''Pedophiles always hide theyr true age.''_ That statement turns my face red out of anger and I shout.

''I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE, I'M ABOUT 15. I DON'T KNOW MY REA-'' I stop and realise that I just had told her something about my past. I cover my mouth with my hands so nothing else would slip through them.

''Ohh..'' She says and looks away, I could see regret in her eyes. ''Sorry.''

''It's okay, don't worry about it.'' There is an awkward silence, then.

''To be honest Allen, t-then I don't know my real age either. My brother isn't my real brother, he just took me in. Though I'm pretty sure I'm at least 10 years older than you.'' She says and smiles at me. ''So we're basically the same for now right? I hope we get along.''

''Yea sure.''

''So, tell me. What happened after you left this mansion 9 years ago? Did you find whatever you were looking for.. if you were looking for something that is.''

I sigh and say. ''I wasn't really searching for anything.. I guess, I don't quite know why I was there. But when I left, then I went to the next city, and stayed there. If I'm correct then it was Tiefel. But I soon left that place because... well either way I didn't stay there.'' The sad memory of the man who betrayed me came to my mind.

''I see. So, how is Tiefel? Last time I checked it was a really productive town.'' She says and smiles.

''Tiefel... was... destroyed, 9 years ago... I... I was there.'' I slowly say and turn my head away.

''T-Tiefel was destroyed? 9 years ago? B-but I found out that my uncle lives there... just last week. I wanted to visit my only real family member.. What do you mean it's destroyed? W-why? What happened?'' Her voice is shaking.

''I...I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything...''

There's a moment of pause then. ''It's okay, tell me what happened.''

''I escaped this place when I heard... some noises that were not quite... human 9 years ago. I ran to Tiefel. There I met an older man. He looked like a generous old man who cared. He lead me to a hospital and they fixed my hand. And then he took my to his home and I ate there. Then I told him that I need to go to a different town. He said that he'll lead me to the edge of the town. When we reached there, then I was about to bid farewell. But then an explosion happened there and a man came up the slope. He said that noone can escape that town, only those who don't live in that town can escape. T-then... well... the man was walking towards the man who helped me. He was gonna kill him... b-but... then he said something I wasn't expecting. '' I stop for a bit.

''What did he say?''

''H-he asked the man... to trade lives... my life, for his... and... he was gonna kill me, but I escaped. Because right when he raised his arm again to kill me, then he was shot and black stars appeared on his body and he exploded.'' Khara gasps, but I'm not paying much attention to that, I try to remember the man's name who betrayed me. Then I remember.

''Naramura Haoji.''

''What? Naramura?'' I nod.

''He was the man who betrayed me...'' I look away and I could feel tears forming inside my eyes.

''N-Naramura? H-Haoji... b-but.. he is my... uncle.. are you sure that's his name?'' I quickly look at Khara. Her eyes were full of disbelief. _What...? But their family names are different.. Never mind, I don't want to make her worry. Even if that man did betray me, then he helped me as well, which means he isn't too bad._

I smile and say. ''No, I'm wrong. His name was something else. Naramura is a different guy. Sorry for accusing him.'' Sadly, that idea didn't work.

''It's okay Allen. I didn't know my uncle is such an idiot. I don't want to go search for him after all. Thanks for telling me about him.''

''N-no, I said that I was w-''

''It's okay Allen, you don't have to keep saying that.'' I sigh. ''So, tell me what happened after that?''

''Umm... I travelled to the next town. Anyway over there some people wanted to kill me. They said that since I didn't die in Tiefel then they needed to kill me before Šeri finds them or else they will get killed by him... But they were killed by him, he found me and was about to kill me as well, but a man saved me. That man took me in, I was afraid that he might betray me like the other g-''

''You can call him Naramura. I already said I don't mind.''

''Geex, give me a break, like Naramura. The man took me in his house and he gave me food. But then I remembered the incident with Naramura and I stood up and was about to leave. But he was blocking my way. He asked me where I was going, I didn't say anything. Then he said that he wont betray me. I wanted to believe him. But I didn't want to get betrayed again, so I didn't say anything. Then he asked me for my name... b-but... I couldn't remember my name so I stuttered a bit. He seemed to understand and then... he... he... he gave me a name... and... he called me his son.'' I stop talking and just look outside the window.

''I... see. I guess... we really are basically the same.'' She says and also looks away. _I guess she doesn't have a real name either. Though... why am I sharing this all with her? We just met..._

''Okay! Now, I'm gonna leave you here. I'm gonna go make something to eat, since your stomach was as loud as a kids scream. After that you're gonna rest here for a bit. And then you're going to start training.''

''T-training? W-why should I? Give me a goddamn reason!'' _Why should I train with you. And for that reason, why shold I train at all? _

''Reason? You were almost killed by Earl weren't you. Well then you have to train. Since you're going to kill him and destroy strong demons right?''

''Who let you decide that?''

''I did. Now get to bed and wait until I make you some food.''

''Tch, why am I being with this girl, she's turning annoying.'' I mutter when she leaves. _But I guess I can't help it. It is true that I want to kill Earl, he is one of the most strongest enemies and I need to beat him. Not just for myself, but for other people. They are all waiting for a savior. I won't be that saviour, but I will be the one who gives hope to people. _And with that thought, I decide to sleep only to be woken up 2 hours later with Khara holding food.

**Present Time: October 24, 13:00PM, location: Aspartra City - Radant Mansion – Training Grounds**

''What do you mean your innocence doesn't awaken? You said you have an innocence, so awaken it already! And stop thinking about pointless and unnecessary things, it obviously distracts you.'' Khara yells and attacks me with her arm which was transformed into a ghoul-like claw.

''I can't, it won't happen. It just won't. I've been trying for the last 2 hours. And you have seen me trying.'' I say annoyed.

''That is true... I think I know what the problem is. The innocence is either rejecting you, or it has absorbed too much damage to itself.''

''What? What do you mean? N-no wait, tell me the solution for both of them.''

''You think I just have all the answeres possible don't you. Why don't you just ask what happened before humanity came around the world?!'' She yells.

There's a long pause then. ''What happened before h-''

''Fortunately for you, I know the solution for both of those ideas.'' _Tch. Why tell me to ask you that and then cut me off?_

''If the innocence has absorbed too much damage, then the most obvious thing to do is to just rest a bit, because your innocence is a part of your body, if it breaks then the chances of you dying is really high as well.'' She takes some time to think about the other solution. ''If you can't activate your innocence because it's rejecting you, then you should find out WHY it's rejecting you. If you don't like that idea, then we can force your innocence.''

''Force?'' She nods.

''Yes, force. As in, we will force your innocence to awaken, it might be a... bit painful.''

''I'd rather stick with the finding out why it's rejecting me and then trying to fix that.''

''All right then. So either way, you need to start training, without your innocence you're like a 9 year old kid. You need to get stronger in hand to hand combat as well.'' Khara says and takes the same fighting position as before.

''Yea, I guess you're right.'' Then I realise something. ''Khara... you wrote something similiar in your book didn't you. At the end, that you broke your innocence by fighting demons right? Then tell me the reason why it's rejecting me.''

''You're right, I did indeed write something like that there. However, telling you the reason would probably not be the best idea. Since you won't learn anything else if I would tell you.''

''Huh? What do you mean?'' But I smile unconciously because there is someone who at least knows what she's doing.

''Enough of this chit-chat. Get into your position before I smack that grin off your face to New Texas.'' _Huh? New Texas? What the hell are you talking about. _But I get into my position because I need to train with Khara to get stronger and understand what is wrong with my innocence. And just like that, days, weeks and months started to pass by in that mansion. Every day the same, training, eating, sleeping and thinking of a solution to awaken my innocence.

_**Timeskip, 9 months**_

**Present Time: July 5, 16:00PM, location: Aspartra City – Radant Mansion – Training Grounds**

I hit my hands on the table for the third time already. _COME ON! I've been stuck here for 9 months. 9 months of the same routine. Train, eat, think, sleep. It gets annoying. THINK OF A REASON WHY YOUR INNOCENCE IS REJECTING YOU! I... I miss... I miss the others. I wish I was with the order still. I wish I could help them with everything as I once did._

''Allen, calm down. I know it's hard, but you don't have to lose control. Control your emotions and try to clear your mind. It's hard for you to practice if you can't even think properly.''

''You think I'm not trying to do that? I've been trying to do that for all this time you know. But no luck still.'' _Damn girl thinks she knows what she... is... talking about? What...? Wait... 'clear your mind'. Clear my mind. I need to clear my mind of those horrible thoughts I've had these past 9 years. Every day I wake up. I wake up thinking that they might be dead. Thinking about Mana and everyone else. The problem wasn't about how strong or weak I was, it wasn't about resting. It wasn't about thinking what the solution was. The problem was that I needed to stop thinking at all. I needed to stop thinking about everyone. Because I know, that they are all fine. They wouldn't die easily that's why. No, they wouldn't die at all. I'm such an idiot, I should have realised it earlier. _

''Oi Allen, wakey wakey. Your prince is here to save you from your thoughts.'' Khara was shaking my shoulder for the past 2 minutes while I was thinking. The last statement makes me come back to reality.

''What do you mean 'your prince is here to save you from your thoughts'? You're a girl not a prince and you're like 15 years older than me.''

''I know, I'm just kidding. You wouldn't stop daydreaming. Wait!'' She suddenly backs away. ''Y-you weren't...? You weren't thinking about me right?! YOU'RE 15 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME YOU IDIOT! I GUESS I WAS RIGHT FOR CALLING YOU A PEDOPHILE 9 MONTHS AGO! I can't believe I've been living with a pedophile all this time.'' She says and starts panicking.

''Calm down you idiot. Like I would think about you. I'm not a pedophile. Geez what an idiot.'' _And you still remember what happened 9 months ago? What kind of memory do you have? _

''Who are you calling an idiot you clam face. I knew you weren't a pedophile, you're like 15 years younger than me after all.''

''C-clam face? Asshole I'll murder you in your sleep.'' I say and start to go towards her.

''Yea you wish. You can't even find my room in this 5 floor mansion. It has been 9 months and you still haven't been able to find my room.''

''I... I never did want to find your room. It's probably gross and reeks of blood. At least the room I sleep in is completely clean.'' _The funny thing is... that the last statement is true. I cleaned my room completely right when I moved there, though it took me about 1 month to clean it all and try to get the blood smell to go away from that room. _

''Yea? Well my room is as clean as your room. I've cleaned it already, as if I could have lived in a room that is filled with blood and reeks of flesh.''

''Shut up.''

''Haha I win!'' She yells and then starts to poke my face. ''Are you mad? That you lost to me? Word wars.'' _Word wars? That's quite a weird name you know. _

''Tch idiot. I could have beaten you, but I gave up because I wanted t-''

''Yea you are so mad.'' _Yea I am mad you asshole, stop poking my cheek. _I sigh and then come up with an idea. A murderous smile creeps onto my face.

''Khara, do you want to play poker? I can beat you in that anytime I want. Or are you too scared.'' That statement made Khara mad and she stopped poking my face.

''Ohohoho, you think you can beat me? I've never lost to a poker duel before. I'm betting you that you'll lose.''

''You can keep wishing that, but I'm telling you right now, that this will be your last chance to escape. We are playing on money okay?'' I asked and take out the cards that were inside my chest poket.

''Yea sure. Whatever. Let's get started then.'' She says and pulls out a chair. I do the same and I start laying the cards down.

About 30 minutes pass and I was winning by 1 game.

''I-impossible. I can't believe you can actually be on par with me.'' Khara says.

''What do you mean on par? I'm completely dominating you.'' I say and laugh at her. _But she's kind of right... She has actually won 5 games against me... and I have won 6 games... I can't believe that she's actually being on par wi-_

I stand up and say. ''WAIT WHAT AM I DOING RIGHT NOW?! I NEED TO AWAKEN MY INNOCENCE! I FIGURED IT OUT SO WHY AM I WASTING TIME BY PLAYING POKER WITH YOU?!'' I yell and then turn towards her. ''You! Because of you I had to waste my precious time and play your stupid games.'' I say to her and get mad.

''W-what do you mean because of me? You're the one who suggested playing that poker game with me.''

''Yea? Well... Well, you accepted it. So you are at fault just as much as I am.''

''No way!'' Then she realises something. ''Wait, you figured out what was the reason? Really?'' I nod and try to clear my mind of everything and activate my innocence.

It works, but only for some minutes. Right when I try to swing it at the dummy that was in front of me it disappeared.

''DAMN IT WHY?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!'' I yell. I felt how Khara had put her hand on my shoulder.

''Calm down, it's an improvement isn't it? That' good. So, tell me what you were thinking then?'' Khara asks and looks around for some reason.

''That's the thing, I wasn't thinking about anything. I cleared my mind and tried to forget every though that I had on my mind.''

''Ahhh, I see. But, don't you think that... if you don't have any thoughts. Then what reason do you have to awaken your innocence?'' She says and sits down on a chair. ''Sure you have been training hand-to-hand combat these past 9 months, and you have made me turn on my innocence on the past two months. So you have been training against innocence now. But, for what reason? For what reason? For killing? For revenge? For the pain to stop? For worry? For people? Or... to be able to defend people?''

''It's obvious isn't it? For the people.'' I say and scratch my head.

''Really? So you want to be a hero?'' The memory of the first day before training comes to mind. _'I won't be that saviour. But I will be the one who gives people the hope.' _

''No, I won't be a saviour or a hero. I will be the one who defends people and the one who gives people hope.''

''That is correct Allen, keep that thought in mind from now on.'' She says-

''I will. Thanks, Khara.'' She smiles and lifts a thumb.

''No problem. So let's get started.'' She activates her ghoul innocence. And I try do the same. But when I awaken it. I can feel how a mask is put on my mask and my field of vision is lowered. Khara seems to be shocked, but then she smiles. ''Well done Allen. You did it. I'm pretty sure this is a new version of your innocence.''

''What? I... I awakend it?'' My heart starts to bump faster. _Finally. Finally! FINALLY I DID IT! FINALLY I CAN GO BACK TO MY FRIENDS! _''Wait, new version?'' She nods.

''Crown Clown. That is what you should call it. After all clowns wear masks don't they. And sometimes kings wear crowns don't they, but they also wear capes don't they.'' _I'm not a king you idiot. But I do like the name of that. _

''Okay, I understand.'' And just like that I leave to my room to pack my things.

**Present Time: July 5, 19:00PM, location: Aspartra City – Radant Mansion – Front Door**

''I... I guess I'm leaving now... Khara.'' I say and scratch my head.

''I know... I didn't think you would leave right after fixing your innocence, but I guess I kind of understand... after all, you need to go back to your friends at the order don't you.'' _I had told her almost everything that had happened to me and my friends the past 9 years. But I'm quite amazed that she actually remembers _

''Right, I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer. I know it's lonely here Khara. I'll promise to visit you sometimes.'' I say and smile.

''Yea... I hope you do. I'm a bit bored being here all alone.'' She sighs then looks at me with a frowny face. Her face quickly changes from a frown to a surprise. ''A-Allen! Y-you're... crying.'' She says and points at my face.

''Huh?'' I touch my face and feel the fresh wet tears on my cheeks. ''Yea... you're right. I'll miss you. I'll definitely miss you!'' I say and fall to my knees and start to cry. ''W-why am I crying? W-why...'' I quickly wipe the tears away. But when I was about raise then I feel warmth cover my body.

''It's okay Allen, I won't forget you. Or when the time comes, then I won't betray you either. I'll never forget you, my son.'' The last words make me cry even more.

Time passes, about 4 minutes later I stop and stand up. ''Thanks mother. I'll never forget you either.'' Then an idea comes to my mind. ''Wait a second. Why don't you come with me? To the order?''

She seems surprised. _Wait, she didn't think of this? Really? S-so does this mean, that she'll come?_ _I definitely don't want to put her in dangers though, but she is my foster mother now... I don't want to be without her. After all, she is my only family left now... _''If you want then I guess I can come.'' I sigh in relief and then say.

''Well, go pack your things already. We don't have forever.'' She smiles and goes to pack her things. When she comes back then the sun has already set. ''Took you long enough.'' I say with an annoyed tone.

''Shut up, I needed to search through my things. You can very clearly see that I have over 4 suitcases. An YOU are going to carry 2 of them.'' She says and points at me.

''W-what? Why me? Carry them yourself you slowpoke.'' She looks at me with a frowny face, but then sighs.

_''Whatever, you're too weak to carry these things either way.''_ She mutters.

''Whatever.'' I smile and take a last look at the mansion. Then I mutter unconciously again.

_''I doubt I'll ever come back here again, but if I do. Then I'll promise you that by then, everything will be okay.'' _And yet again, reality comes back to my mind.

''Time to go back, back to my old home.'' I say to Khara and start to walk.

''Yea, to Black Order.'' She smiles and starts walking as well.

And just like that, we start to make our way to Black Order

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **Finally done, I don't quite know if this explains that much, but I hope enough for you people. If you've anymore questions feel free to ask. I'll try to answer them in the next chapter, anyway, this chapter. I for some reason, really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you people like this as well. About the book 'The Hell's End', I'm thinking of maybe posting writing that to this fanfiction, BUT only when I have finished this fanfiction. So like it's going to be something like a bonus. Not too long definitely, like maybe 15 000 – 20 000 words, if even that much. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the mistakes you might find. So once again, goodbye and see you next time.


	13. Chapter 13: The Nine Month Gap

_**D. Gray Man**_

**Author's Note: **Hello again, well I sure am late on posting this... sorry. I have no excuses whatsoever except for the fact that I didn't really know how to go with this story... But I decided to go for a bit calmer and not so sad story route. And to answer your question, basically Allen could be in the Lost World at the age of 15 because of the book he read. The book brought the gate to Allen... Anyway, some Point Of View changes in this chapter. So enjoy if you can and bye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man and never will.

**Unnatural Occurences**

_Chapter 13: The Nine Month Gap_

**Present Time: July 6th, 10:00AM, location: Dark Heath Academy – Classroom**

**Lenalee's POV**

_2 months of continuous search for Allen had no use, we couldn't find anything. Only his blood trail was found and it looked like it was cut off or something. After those two months... Allen was declared dead. But I know he isn't dead. If he were dead, then we would have found his body. Even though Asakura said... that Allen had vanished from this world... then her calculations could have been wrong. No! They were definitely wrong. Allen isn't dead. And he wouldn't die either._

''Miss Lee, can you please pay some attention to class.'' The teacher snaps me away from my train of thoughts.

''Sorry.'' I apologised to the teacher and started to look out of the window.

The teacher sighs. ''Miss Lee, it's been 8 months since you have started acting like this.'' _That's true... I didn't go to school for about a month after the accident. _''I'm guessing it has something to do with Walker's absence. He hasn't come to school for 9 months. He hasn't transferred to a different school, because if he would have, then he would have turned in the papers. What happened?'' The teacher asks me.

''H-he... he... A-Allen...'' I can't say the words. Thankfully Lavi started to talk seeing as how I couldn't let the words come out of my mouth.

''Teach, Allen... is dead.'' _Those aren't the words I wanted to say Lavi, he isn't dead. I just know he isn't, he wouldn't die so easily. _Right as I finish thinking my thoughts I hear whispers all around the classroom.

_''Walker? Dead?''_

_''I didn't think he would die. Probably a suicide.''_

_''I thought he was just sick or something, but that is true.. 9 months of not coming to school is a lot of time.''_

_''Tch, what does it matter? It's better for us isn't it? He was just an i-'' _I stand up and start to walk towards the boy who dared to insult Allen. But Lavi who sits in front of me is faster. When I stood up, then Lavi had already raised his hand and punched the boy.

The boy didn't go unconcious, but his nose starts to bleed. He stands up and runs out of the classroom, while holding his nose. Lavi walks back to the seat in front of me and plops down. I whisper to him.

_''Idiot, why didn't you let me hit him? I really wanted to do it you know.'' _

_''Sorry, I forgot about you. I was too busy punching him.'' _He whisperes back.

The teacher doesn't pay any attention to Lavi. _Why won't the teacher give Lavi a detention?_ I sighed. And my thoughts finally go away from Allen. _I can't believe Dark Heath wants us to go to school even in the summer. At least august is a free month for us. Otherwise I would have probably gone to Komui and forced him to write an excuse for me to be absent the entire august. _

The class ends and me and Lavi walk as usual to Black Order's hideout.

''What do you think, Lavi? Do you think Allen is... dead?'' I have already asked him that before many times. But I don't like the silent walk.

''There's no way Allen's dead.'' Lavi says and smiles a sad smile. _Then why did you say that he's dead in the classroom? _I thought but just nod.

''Lavi, what do you think... Will we ever find Allen?''

Lavi doesn't say anything, but just keeps walking. I sigh sadly and then notice that we are already at the Orders cafeteria.

**Present Time: July 6th, 15:40PM, location: Shinora Woods**

_This is the place I last saw Allen... I wonder where he is now. Because there's no way he's dead. _I sigh and start to walk away, back to Black Order. But then I feel how something, or rather, someone wraps his or her arms around me and hugs me. My defense and survival instincts kick in and I quickly kick the person behind me in his... vital point. The boy falls face first to the ground and groan out of pain.

''Hmph! Pervert.'' I sai and start to walk away, but I'm stopped by a hand. I look towards where the arm is coming from.

It's a girl's hand for sure.

''Are you sure you want to leave?'' She asks and points to the pervert behind me on the ground.

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' I turn towards the pervert. ''Of course I want t... t... to... ALLEN!'' I yell and understand that the white hair indeed belongs to Allen. I gasp and quickly run over to the body on the ground.

''A-Allen, I'm s-so sorry, I-I-I.. Allen...'' I said and start to sob. _I'm so happy, so happy that you're still alive. _I thought, but I can't seem to say them out loud.

''I... it's... it's oka... IT'S NOT OKAY LENALEE! Allen yells and starts to roll on the street. ''IT REALLY HURTS! IS THAT A WAY YOU SHOULD GREET ME?!'' He yells and finally stands up. But his face is still full of pain.

I couldn't care less about that. I hug him as hard as I can. ''I was so afraid. I thought you were dead. I-I..'' _I can't voice out all of my thoughts. _He returns the hug.

''I'm sorry.''

''Okay let's get going now. I'm pretty sure everyone would like to see Allen again right?'' A girl behind me says. I turn towards her.

''Umm... Who are you?'' I ask and walk away from Allen towards the girl.

''Right... I haven't introduced myself yet have I haha...'' She says and scratches her head. ''I am Khara Mikazuki, foster mother of Allen.'' She reaches out a hand to shake mine. I accept it with wide eyes.

''W-what? I-I thought Allen didn't have anymore relatives..''

''That's true. I became his foster mother in between these last 9 months. Oh right you don't know what happened after you left him.. Well, no worries. I'll tell what happened when we go back to the Order okay?'' I nod. I look over to Allen, he just keeps smiling.

''What's so funny?'' I ask him getting a bit annoyed at that smile.

''Nothing.'' He says and stops smiling immediately. ''We should probably start going now.'' Allen says and starts to walk off. I look at the girl one last time then start to follow Allen.

**Present Time: July 6th, 17:20PM, location: Dark Heath – Hallway**

**Lavi's POV**

_Allen... I know you're still alive. You wouldn't die, I know you enough to tell that. _I sigh and look out of the hallway windows. _When are you going to come back? It's too quiet without you. If you come back... then I'll give you a big pounding for making us worry. _I walk outside of the school and start to go towards the exit. Righ when I reach the exit I turn, but I collide into another person making us both fall down.

''OWWW! Idiot watch where you're going.'' I spit out and stand back up to dust myself. Then I look at the man who bumped into me.

''ALLEN!'' I run towards him. But then I remember something. I stop when I'm right next to him and I put his head into a headlock. ''Idiot! You made us all worry.'' I grin.

''Oww Lavi, stop! You're being an obnoxious asshole!'' Allen yells and tries to break free.

''No way! I promised myself that I'll kick your ass when I meet you again. And why would you call me -the most amazing person on planet Earth- an obnoxious asshole. Shouldn't that be you? You're the one who left us after all.'' I eventuelly let him go after he begged for mercy.

He massages his neck and then starts to talk. ''Well, you're still you I guess. Sorry for worrying you I guess.'' He says. He turns towards Lenalee who came right after Allen. _I guess Lenalee already met him. _''Lenalee. I know it's been a while since I've last asked you this. But seriously if you haven't told Komui that Lavi is your boyfriend, then we're gonna tell him together.'' He says and smiles. _Oy oy, is he still blabbing about that? Lenalee always forgets to tell Komui that. _I can feel my face turn just a bit more pale than usual.

''Are you okay Lavi? Looks like something scared you..'' Lavi smirks and pats on my back.

''S-shut up, I'll murder you in your sleep.'' _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did I have to stutter. _

''You wish.'' He says and then starts to go towards the Academy. ''Let's go. I'm gonna go to Komui now.'' We nod, I start to walk with him, but then I'm stopped by a girl. _Well hello there miss. I'll be glad to take you out on a dinner. _I turn towards her and smile.

''Sorry, I didn't notice you there. Who are you miss? I don't have much free time to go on a date, so... sorry. But I can make some ro-''

''I can see what you mean Allen. This guy only thinks about girls it seems.'' The girl sighs, but then decides to introdue herself. ''Khara Mikazuki. Allen's foster mother.'' Right after she said that I feel an immense pain forcing me to the ground.

''WHAT THE HELL LAVI?! You want to go on a date with my foster mother? I'll burn you alive!'' Allen says while kicking me.

''S-stop, I didn't mean that. I just made a joke.''

''Yea right.''

Allen finally gets off of me and walks over to his 'mother'. _I didn't even know he had a foster mother... He didn't even tell me that, I'll be sure to make him suffer somehow. But damn that girl looks... NO NO NO! You have to understand Lavi, this is Allen's mother. You can't 'love' someone much older than you. _I sigh and get up.

''Khara was it? Lavi Bookman. I'm quite busy with...'' I cough. _Why did I say that?! Do I not know how to learn from mistakes?! _''B-busy with school, s-so I just spit out random things sometimes.'' _That should do it. _Allen gives me a final you-better-be-serious look and then starts to walk towards the academy. ''Sorry, Allen, but I can't really come with you. I have to go somewhere.'' I walk away from them. _I'm still happy he's alive, I knew he would survive... probably... I think... Whatever._

**Present Time: July 6th, 17:25PM, location: Dark Heath – Front Gate**

**Allen's POV**

_Why are they following me? Are they afraid that I might run away?_ I try to give a 'weird' look towards Khara, who magically understood what I was trying to say.

''Lenalee, Lavi, mind if we take a walk to a store? I need some clothes and food.'' She says. _Is that really your choice of words? _

''Do you even have money?'' I ask her.

''Oh right!'' She turns towards me and raises her hand. ''As your foster mother, I demand money from you!'' _Cross and her would be good friends._

''WHAT?! Get your own money!''

''Wow, I can't believe how ungrateful you are. I took you in, made you food, gave you shelter, trai-''

''Made me clean rooms, do stupid work, make a stupid garden which we had no use of whatsoever, I even had to fix some abandoned buildings for... I don't even know why! You tell me why I had to do that! And it was me who made the food most of the times, not you!''

She starts thinking for a while then smiles and says. ''Let's just pretend those things never happened.'' _Are you serious?! Pretend those things never happened?! I'll be amazed if I'll ever forget it.._

''What do you me-'' She cuts me off.

''Give me the money already you shrimp!'' _You expect me to give you money after you call me a shrimp?_

''No way! You have no right to call me a shrimp, since you are smaller than me! What would that make you huh? I can tell you right now what it would make you! It makes y-'' Lavi interrupts and puts a hand on my shoulder.

''Oi! Come on now Allen, you shouldn't act like that towards a girl!'' _Lavi... you don't know what you're talking about..._

_''I won't be amazed if sometime in the future SHE will actually become a HE...'' _I mutter in my breath. _It's not because of her looks. It's because of how harsh she is... _

Lavi sends a look that was filled with hope towards Khara.

''No way Lavi! You don't have a chance! You're like 10 years younger. Probably more than that.'' I said and shake his arm off of me.

''What are you talking about Allen? I didn't mean anything close to that with that look!'' He says and turns a bit red. ''Besides, I wouldn't date my best friend's mom.'' _Really now? I don't know why, but I just can't seem to find that too difficult for you... _''I know what you're thinking Allen, so shut up!'' He yells and punches my arm.

I rub the place he hit me. ''I didn't even do anything.'' I turn towards Khara again.

''So, are you going?''

''Give. Me. My. Money!'' She says. _Get your own goddamn money! Though, knowing her, then she won't stop until she gets it. _And as if she knew what I was thinking about, she says. ''That's right! Now give me the stupid money already.

I sigh and take out my wallet. _I haven't used this for ages. _I take out a couple of 10 000 yen papers and give them to Khara. She doesn't look too surprised. _I guess she has had a lot of money before, so this is almost nothing... _

_''You're welcome you scrub.'' _I mutter.

''Thank you, you bastard.'' She says and starts to walk away. _You dare still call me a bastard after I gave you money?_ ''Lenalee, Lavi, let's go.''

Lavi and Lenalee look like they want to protest. _I guess they want to be with me... _''You should go you two, Khara doesn't know this city, so you should guide them. I'll be waiting in the hideout.'' I start to walk towards the hideout. _They aren't following, which means they went with Khara. _

**Present Time: July 6th, 16:46PM, location: Black Order's Hideout – Front Door to Komui's Office**

_Why am I even hesitating to go in? Is it because of Lenalee... I wonder if he knows about us two... I hope not, actually I kind of hope that he knows, because then it wouldn't that bad right? It's probably even worse..._

I sigh and then open it finally. _Whatever comes, it won't be worse then what I have had to put up for the past 9 months, I hope. _There is a man sitting on the chair behind a desk. _You haven't changed at all Komui. _He doesn't even look up on who just came in. I sigh.

''I'm home, Komui.'' I say and chuckle when I see the man jump up and look at me with shock and confusion.

''A-A-A-Allen! W-why, what, how, wh...'' He stops and then sighs and puts on a sad face and just starts to write stuff again. ''I must be too tired...''

I walk over to him and pat him on the back and say. ''It's me Komui, Allen. You're not too tired, it's really me.'' He doesn't seem affected by it. That irritates me a bit. ''Tch, GET UP!'' I yell and slap his head.

''OWWW! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT ALLEN?!'' He says and gets up. ''I have multiple missions for you! So you have to go to your room for now and just wait patiently.'' He adds and sits back down rubbing his head. I sigh and start to walk away. ''Welcome home Allen, I'm happy to see you again.'' I hear him say. I smile and leave the room saying.

''Thanks Komui. I'll see you later.'' _Isn't that reaction a bit too weird? When you meet your really good friend after about 9 months, then don't you think that he would be hugging you? I guess he wasn't worrying about me. He probably believed that I was alive then. _

**Present Time: July 6th, 17:50PM, location Black Order's Hideout – Allen's Room**

_It took an hour to talk to everyone in the order and say that I'm back. Kanda is such an asshole, I'll be sure to never talk to him again. _

I hear a voice coming through the loud speaker.

_**''Allen Walker, Lavi, come to my office please, I have a mission for you and your partners.''**_ _Already? You have got to be kidding me. _I sigh and walk to the office. I open the door and quickly close it.

_This better not mean what I think it means. _I open the door again and walk inside. There were 3 people there already, Kanda, Lavi and Komui.

''I have a mission for the three of you.'' Komui says.

''What do you mean 'the three of you'? There's no way I'm working with that sword freak.'' I say and sit down on a chair. _Wasn't it supposed to be just me and Lavi?_ The next second I feel something cold on my head.

''I wouldn't mind cutting you in half right now bean sprout.'' I can feel how the steel starts to get pushed down a little. I quickly jump away from him.

''IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!'' I yell at him.

''Yes.''

''What the hell do you mean by 'yes', Komui, please tell me you made a joke!'' I plead towards Komui.

''I'm sorry Allen, but I can't change anything. And it's not just the two of you, Lavi is coming as well.'' _Oh right, Lavi as well. Thank god, at least someone with the right mind is with me. _

''That's right Al-chan, I'll be coming with you two to the land of love!'' He says and smiles. _Never mind, he isn't sane at all. What land of love? There's no such thing like that._

''Does your brain lack common sense rabbit?'' Kanda says and sits down.

''Calm down Yu, let's all get along for this one time.''

''Don't call me that, bastard!'' Kanda yells and points his katana at Lavi. Lavi just laughs and turns towards Komui.

''So, whats our mission?''

''Well.. it should be okay for you three that's for sure. You need to go to Egypt and there you will meet Cross, you must deliver him this package. Apparently it's really important. It says that it must not fall to the ground at all cost. Get ready for a long journey then boys. And be safe.'' Komui says and leads us out before any of could protest or say anything at all.

''C-C-Cross? P-please tell me he's joking...'' I say and feel cold sweat throughout my body.

''Komui is never joking. What's the matter?'' Lavi asks.

''C-Cross... he... he's a monster. He... I... He's a living demon...'' I try to stay calm, but I can't.

''What do you mean a living demon?'' Kanda asks.

''H-he...'' I stop and remember sudden awful memories. Lavi taps on my shoulder.

''You must have had quite the past huh?'' He says. I just nod.

''Let's just get this over with, I don't want to be near my master. Not for a day, not for an hour, not for a second.'' I say and walk away.

''Awww, poow liwwle Awen had a wad past.'' Lavi says and laughs.

''Shut up Lavi, I'll murder you the second I have the chance to do so!'' I yell.

''Shut up bean sprout, you're annoying.'' Kanda says and pulls out his katana. I stick out my tounge at him.

''Awww, Kanda, you want to help me? You're so nice, I'm so flattered.'' Lavi laughs and pretends to blush.

_Looks like Kanda has lost his temper finally._ Kanda starts to chase down Lavi, while he hides behind me, which gives me the perfect oppurtunity to hit him in the best place you can hit a man. But I resist because I want to see Kanda mad.

''Get back here rabbit! I'll skin you alive!'' He yells.

''Ewww! You're gross Kanda.'' Lavi says and laughs.

_Are they real idiots? After these 9 months, this is what you have become Lavi? A guy who loves to make jokes and just laugh your own ass off? I swear you acted a lot diffrently before._

''Maybe we should go you two.'' I said.

''Tch, for once that idiot speaks the correct thing.'' Lavi says while trying to imitate Kanda. I look over to Kanda to see his face, which was completely red and it looked as if he was using all of his willpower to remain sane.

I sigh and start to walk away.

''Let's go you two.'' I say. Lavi nods and follows me. Kanda just starts to walk behind me.

**Present Time: July 7th, 11:10AM, location: Ship – Allen's Cabin**

''Allllllllen, Allllllllllen. Wakey wakey, your beauty sleep is over.'' I hear Lavi say.

''SHUT UP LAVI, GO AWAY! You're too annoying!'' I yell and try to get some more sleep. _Damn it Lavi, stop being so stupid and let me sleep! _

''Get up bean sprout.'' I hear Kanda say.

''Get away from me sword freak.'' I say, but that was a mistake. I shouldn't have said anything like that. Because the next thing I feel is a cold metallic blade under my chin.

''I'll cut off your head with the rest of your limbs sprout, so shut up and get up.'' Kanda says and leaves, taking Lavi with him.

_I'll take the first oppurtunity I get to kill you as well bakanda. _I get up and change into my clothes. Then I walk outside the cabin and on to the deck. _I wish I had locked my stupid door. Actually that wouldn't have helped. Knowing both Lavi and Kanda, they would have just broken it down. Wait, why did bakanda even go with Lavi to my cabin? Is he lacking some brain cells? That wouldn't be much of surprise to me, he's an idiot after all._

The land is already quite close to the ship. _I wonder what Lenalee's doing... _

The ship shakes a bit and I almost lose my balance. The ship keeps shaking, and it turns worse each second. Then I hear Lavi yell.

''ALLEN! DEMONS! COME HELP!'' I quickly run inside the ship and see a man running towards me.

''You have to help them! Those two can't take the demons on!'' He says and I quickly run past him. _Wait... I was told that noone on this ship knows about demons. _I quickly turn around, but I already feel how something had stabbed my arm. ''You shouldn't be so trusty with everyone you know.'' _Why didn't my eye react? Khara explained to me, that I can see the demons because of this eye... why? Why didn't it work this time? _

''ASSHOLE!'' Lavi yells and comes out of nowhere and blasts the demon away. Destroying quite a big chunk of the ship. He quickly runs to me. ''Allen, are you okay? You're not gonna die right? Right?'' _Since when have you started to be so caring Lavi? Are you seriously that afraid that I would die that easily? Or... perhaps... _

''Y-yea, I'm fine. Thanks.'' I say and then I notice it. He doesn't have the hammer in his leg pocket. I stand up slowly then say. ''Where's Kanda?''

''Kanda? I don't know, but we gotta ge...t... ou...t...'' I don't even need to listen to him anymore. I stab him in the chest with the sword that my arm has turned into thanks to the 9 months of training.

''Lavi wouldn't say those things. Lavi would help Kanda not leave him here.'' I say and slice him into two. The fake Lavi falls to the ground and fades away. _Is this not an akuma? Why hasn't my eye worked at all?_

''Lero lero, Road-sama, I don't think your fake puppets are that good yet.'' I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and see a girl who has blue hair and her face is gray with crosses on her forehead. Next to her is a pink umbrella. An umbrella what looks really close to the one that Earl was holding.

''I doubt it, Allen just has too good intuition.'' The girl says.

''Who are you?'' I ask calmly.

The girl's attention comes to me and she starts to grin. ''Look look, he knows how to talk!'' She says and looks back at the umbrella. _Didn't you hear me talk just a second ago? To the fake Lavi. Oh right.. I need to go help those two. _

''I don't have time for you, I have to g-'' I stop midway. _That umbrella. It looks to close to the one that Earl has. _''Who are you?'' I ask again, this time a bit more on alert.

''Road-sama, he's too much of an idiot. He can't be Allen Walker.'' The umbrella speaks.

''But we saw the picture. It's just like him.'' The girl says. _Pay attention you idiot. _

''You're Road then, that umbrella looks too close to the one that Earl has.'' I say. The girl finally turns her whole attention to me.

''That's right! This umbrella belongs to Earl.'' She says.

''Then why do you have that?''

''I borrowed it from him.'' _I'm pretty sure that borrowing means stealing, but I guess I don't really care. If I manage to break this thing, then I'll be able to beat Earl easier. _

''Ahhh... I see.'' I start walking to the girl, but a sudden wall comes in front of us.

''No no no. You can't come towards me. That wouldn't be fun now would it? We need to have fun!'' She says and a sharp knife comes out of the wall and Road takes it. ''Hmmm... knives aren't my favourite weapons. But I guess it has to do for now.'' She says and suddenly multiple knives appear everywhere around me in the air, all of them pointing towards me. ''Let's play a little game shall we.''

''What game?'' I want to move my legs, but I also don't.

''Let's make it so that you won't move for 3 minutes, and then I'll let you go. If you take one step, then I'll stab you. If you take two, then two knives will stab you. And so on and so on!'' She laughs and disappears into thin air along with the umbrella. ''I'll put up a little video to entertain you.'' I hear her say from somewhere.

A video appears in the wall I'm facing. My eyes widen in shock. In the video, there's Lavi and Kanda, they are both fighting brilliantly, but the demons don't stop. And soon they are both overwhelmed with the mob. _I gotta help them! I can't just leave them to die! _I quickly move my leg completely ignoring the girl's threat and soon feel the horrible pain that comes from my arm. I stop. _Damn it! What do I do. There's only one thing I can do. I have to use the gun. _I change my innocence into a gun and soon hear another knife flying towards me. I jump up and trigger more knives towards myself. I shoot the knives around me, but they all reappear. I fall down and keep shooting at the knives. _DAMN IT! WHAT DO I DO?! _I start running towards the exit. But the knives are still coming towards me. Then they stop.

''Well, 3 minutes is up.'' I hear her voice again. ''Let's make it 5 minutes this time.'' She says and laughs. This time, candles appear instead of knives.

''I don't have time for your stupid games!'' I yell and make a dash to the exit. I make it out of there and bump into Lavi, making us fall down, Kanda comes too.

''OWW! Stupid idiot what are you doing?!'' Lavi yells and gets up.

''I could ask you the same thing.'' I said and got up as well.

''Shut up rabbit and sprout.'' _Are you calling me a sprout you idiot. I'll kill you right now._

''Allen why didn't you come to help us? You surely heard us.'' Lavi said.

''Yea I did, but I was confronted by a girl.'' I tell them the story. ''Which reminds me, how did you two manage to get out of the pack of demons?'' I ask them.

''We never encountered any mob packs. We just fought some until they all died.'' Lavi says. _Damn that asshole. So she actually tricked me. _

''That's good. Anyway, shouldn't we leave the ship now? Because we're already at the dock.'' I say while looking out of the window.

''Right, let's go.'' Lavi says.

_I can't believe we're actually going to visit my stupid master. _

**Present Time: July 7th, 15:00PM, location: Egypt – Korba Street**

''So, where are we supposed to meet him?'' I ask.

''Your golem should show us the way.'' Lavi says.

''Okay.'' I pull my golem out of my pocket. He starts flying towards Lakany District. ''Let's go.'' I say and start walking towards him, but before I do Lavi grabs my shoulder.

''Before we go, just how bad is he?'' He asks.

I shiver. ''Worse than a demon in hell.'' I say and start to walk with Lavi and Kanda towards the golem.

''I see.''

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **WOW! I'm soooooo sorry for being so late. And I didn't even make this chapter that long... so yea... Anyway this chapter is quite different. I really didn't know how to make this story go on, but I guess this is what I thought of. So if you want anything to change then don't hesitate to say it. Anyway, I'll say this once more, I will not quit this story no matter what, the only way for me to quit is if I die (which I doubt will happen) or if something really depressing happenes (but yet again, I doubt that will happen :D) Thanks for the reviews, sorry for any mistakes and goodbye!


End file.
